Chronicles of Demigod High School
by longshot39
Summary: Jason and Percy move to the town of Sunset Valley. One is trying to find his love one, the other trying to confront them. Two towns, Greece and Roman. A mystery emerges in Demigod High School, a school full of Romans and Greeks and the two and their friends are drawn to it. Roman and Greek clash for the ultimate battle for their lives. Who will rule Demigod High.
1. Book Blurb

**Percy Jackson** : The boy trying to solve the mystery of the disappearance of his father. Little did he know that all the answers lied in the school Demigod High School.

 **Jason Grace:** The boy who has been living in a group home ever since his mother and his sister left him with his sick father to die when he was 6 and is adopted by Reyna and moves to the town of Rome. What he didn't bargain for was meeting his bio mom and sister in this new town.

 **Annabeth** \- The Greek girl who had a plan. A plan to escape her mother's grasp. A plan to graduate high school and go far far away from the town of Greece. Little did she know that one boy could send that plan crumbling to the ground.

 **Piper-** The Greek girl who's always wanted a purpose in life. Always in her sister's and her beautiful mother Aphrodite's shadow, Piper has wanted her own purpose in life, not to be known as the sister of Lacey or the daughter of Aphrodite. Just Piper. What she didn't know was that Jason Grace could waltz into her life and give her that purpose.

 **Hazel-** The Roman orphan who loves horses but is haunted by the suicide of her mother when she was just 5 years old.

 **Leo-** The Greek boy who loves fixing and building things but is tainted by the guilt of killing his mother when he was 6.

 **Frank -** The Roman boy who was always ordinary and wanted to be extraordinary. Nothing was ever enough for his father.

 **Nico-** The Roman orphan who was always a shadow lingering in the darkness. All his life he has been burdened with the ability to read thoughts and on top of that he is confused about his sexuality.

 **Calypso-** The Roman orphan who who loves to cook but is haunted by the memory of her abusive father.

 _The schools Greek High and Roman High come together to form Demigod High School as the rich Greeks and the poor Romans clash! As the mysterious D.T. begins sending them cryptic messages, each character is drawn to Demigod High School to help Jason and Percy solve the mystery. Romans clash with Greeks, hearts are broken, relationships are formed, betrayals linger and their destiny's and wishes unfold into one. Join the Heroes of Olympus for the ultimate mystery!_

 **A/N**

 **Hey fellow Readers! How ya'll doing. Anyway its currently August right now so hope you guys are having a great summer. I know I am. As you some of you guys know this is a rewritten story. The other version will be deleted soon so I suggest you don't read that. Also, I want you guys to know that the plot is still the same as the original version but the scenes will be edited and there will be scenes added and different scenes will be switched around.**

 **I only ask of my readers that have read the original version to not leave any spoilers in the comment section for the readers that are reading this version for the first time.**

 **Before I start this lemme tell you a little something about myself. I am a 14 old guy going on 15 in October. I am going to High School in the fall and I'm currently volunteering at this Community Action Program where I take care of kids. Btws I luv kids! They're like the cutest in the world :). Ya that's mee!**

 **Comments, Reviews, Follows, Favorites are all appreciated. They mean so much to me and it shows that you guys like the story. Constructive, what the hell even mean criticism is awesome. I'll take whatever I can get.**

 **Chapter 1 will be posted today as well so I guess byeee, have a gr8 day ;)**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **~longshot39**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Enjoyyy...**

 **Percy's p.o.v**

The day my dad disappeared was the worst day of my life. It was like a flash of lightning. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. It was as if he had just vanished into thin air leaving behind all who had cared for him.

Even though I was 7 years old, the memory of that day is still pierced into my brain. Every single moment, every single thing. I remember the look of worry on my mother's face when my dad didn't come home from work that night, the amount of calling she did. But none of it helped! He was gone and we'd both knew it.

My dad loved a good mystery. He and I would always sit by the fire, and he would read Sherlock Holmes to me all the time. Solving puzzles, it was his life. He was a detective and he loved his job. Sometimes I wonder if maybe he loved mysteries so much that he became one.

For me and my mother, the waiting was hell. The first few days, we would just hope that he was fine and that he'd probably just got stuck on the job and his phone died. Then after the first week, we started to get worried. We contacted the police to see if he was on a job and they said that he had taken a temporary leave.

Now that shocked us because my father has never missed a day of work in his life. Or taken a _"temporary leave"_. So my mother asked the police to investigate further. No calls, no texts, nothing from his phone. They couldn't even track it. They couldn't find his car, his wallet, nothing. It was like the moment Poseidon Jackson left the house that morning, he had vanished off the face of the earth.

Then after the first month, we started to lose hope. No one had seen a shred of my dad. My mom told me that my dad was on vacation and that he would be home soon. But I knew better. I knew that something had happened to him. I knew that he wouldn't just leave us. He couldn't.

After a year, the police finally closed the investigation and declared him dead, with the permission of my mother. I had not been happy about that. I spent so many nights screaming at her for giving up so easily. Pleaded with her for more time. But that hope that was in my mother had died out. She was tired and had given up on my dad.

So I spent years trying to track him down. I did my own investigation, looking through security cameras, trying to do whatever I could to solve the mystery of Poseidon Jackson. But nothing. Every single lead I thought I had just led to a dead end.

One night I just lay in my bathtub soaking in tepid water and rang his mobile phone. He didn't answer, but I knew that already. A woman's voice took the call and I hung up. His phone had not been used for over a year, and his number had already been transferred and his name replaced.

I can't explain why I rang his old number, no more than I can explain why I felt the needed to spend all those years searching for him. Maybe a part of me thought that he might answer.

So here I am after 7 years of searching. A part of me knew that my dad was never gonna come back. I mean after a few years, I'd stopped obsessing over it and started living my life, but a part of me my soul was connected to my dad and his disappearance. So I started to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back and that I should just live my life and be happy. And for a time, I was happy.

I hoped that my mom wouldn't move on and fall in love with someone else. I mean, dad was still out there. How could she abandon him for someone else? Make me call some guy that's she dating _dad_. But a part of me wanted her to be happy. So I accepted the fact that she was dating other people. That was until Philip came into the picture.

The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew something was wrong. Do you ever get this gut feeling that you know something's off about him, but you can't quite pinpoint it? Well, that's how I was feeling. I knew that that dude was not the right guy for my mom. But at the same time, why would a guy like him go after a woman like her. I mean, Philip was rich as ever living in a Sunset Valley, California in a big mansion. What would he want with a poor, woman barely struggling to survive with a 15-year-old son?

Well, there's was nothing I could do about it. I had promised my mom that I'd stick by her side throughout what she called her "dating stage". So I stayed out of the way and watched that ugly annoying idiot use his charms on my mom. And she fell head over heels for it and him, which made me wanna throw up.

So one year passes and she's still with Philip. So we're all having dinner at our apartment and Philip comes up and says "So Percy, your mother and I have been discussing moving. We think that it would be good for both of you if you move back with me to California,"

 _That man must be out of his mind! There's no way I'm moving all the way to California!_ I frowned and turned to my mother, in shock and anger.

"Percy c'mon, it would be good for us. We'd be living in a mansion and you'd be going to a good school." Mom said, giving me her beautiful sideways smiles.

"But I don't want to go to a new school!" I exclaimed. _How could she do this to me? I'd just started to accept the fact that my dad was gone and had made so many new friends. I was happy. I couldn't move across the country. It's so far._

"Percy, please." She pleaded. I looked in her eyes and saw her pleading eyes staring back at me. I wanted to nod and say yes but there was no way I was leaving my home and going to live with that annoying Philip.

But after 1 month of arguing and fighting, I'd lost. We were moving to California whether I wanted to go or not. So we packed our bags, left all of our friends behind in New York and we were off to Sunset Valley, California, wherever the hell that is. That town was so tiny that I could barely see it on the map. Little did I know, that that small little town could contain so many secrets and mysteries.

 **A/N**

 **Hey again! I hope you the first chapter. I know this chapter was kinda short and this was a slow start of the story but I promise it will get better.**

 **Anyway, I will try to post the next chapter soon. I'm spending the whole next week in Disney with my family, so I don't know if I can get a chapter posted on Friday but I will try...**

 **Anyway, have a gr8 day ;)**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **~longshot39**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Percy's p.o.v**

 _You know I hate mornings. Like you wake up 7 or 8 minutes earlier before you have to wake up. You have a few moments before your alarm clock goes off so you try to make the most of the little time you have left._

 _Then it goes off!_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 _And you're life enters utter hell. You have to abandon that nice, comfy, warm spot on your pillow and drag yourself out of bed. Then you jump in the shower, throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then you're right back on that bed, drifting off to sleep once more. Ah peace._

"Percy Jackson!"

My eyes shot open as the loud voice enter my frail ears. Above me stood my angry mother Sally Jackson staring at me, her eyes flaming with anger.

 _Dammit! I forgot to set my alarm again!_

"Do you know what time it is!" my mum yelled, throwing the covers off me. "Don't you have an alarm clock!"

I jumped out of bed. She stormed out of the room, yelling "HURRY UP! Philips leaving!"

 _Oh great, I'm going to have to ride with Philip. God, I hate him! It's that man's fault that I had to leave New York with all my friends and live in this stupid quiet town._

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Mum was standing next to the stove, frying some bacon. I grabbed two pieces of bacon from the plate and shoved that in my mouth!

I ran outside and jumped into Philips car.

Mum was standing in the doorway, eating a piece of bacon, waving at us, as if we were a happy family. But that was never gonna happen. Ever since Mum started dating Philip, she's been so focused on making Philip, her and I a normal family. I mean, we even moved out of our apartment in New York all the way to Sunset Valley, California. All to make us perfect and happy. But I was not happy. I don't think I ever will be without my real father.

I turned to look at Philip. His serious expression and his beady eyes made me want to throw up. He turned to look at me.

"Ready for school, son?" Philip said patting me on the back. I winced at the word son and lowered my eyebrows. _You're not my dad and you will never be._

He noticed my discomfort and stopped talking. I wonder what the school's gonna be like? I could see that there were these big houses and mansions, so apparently, this school's gotta be pretty big. I remembered Philip telling Mum that there were two parts of Sunset Valley. The poor part of town, Rome and the rich part of town (where I now lived) Greece. I wonder what the poor part of town is like? It probably has gangs and things like that like how it was in New York. I wonder what-

"Percy, listen. I know you don't like me that much, but could we at least try to be friends?" Philip said. "For Sally's sake."

I put on my famous fake smile and nodded. Then I turned my head to look back outside at the window. _It's gonna be very hard not to punch him in his stupid fac_ e.

"So are we cool?" Philip asked. _Are we cool? No we are not cool_

"Yeah whatever. We're cool," I told him. "For now,"

Greek High School. The front of the school had big, shiny, glittery letters saying GREEK HIGH SCHOOL. When I walked in, kids were everywhere. By the lockers, talking to friends, in the hallway. There were everywhere!

I stopped by a locker and opened my bag. _Where's my schedule?_ I opened my notice folder. _There it is._ I put the schedule on the floor, put the folder back into the backpack, closed the bag and got back up.

I looked at my schedule and started walking down the hallway. S _o what do I have period 1._ Umm…

OWW!

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

God I hate this school so much. As I walked through the halls, I watched socialize with each other. I stopped in the middle of the hallway to stare at Clarisse La Rue and her gang of bitchy friends.

I remember when Clarisse was such a nice person. She was the definition of a _good girl._ People used her when they needed help and because they knew that she would oblige, but after that they'd just bugger off and leave Clarisse all alone. And as a parting gift they'd spread horrible rumors about her. Then one day she completely changed. She changed her hair, she started caring about how she looked and her personality changed completely. I'd watched her grow from that nice little girl to a horrible bitch.

I think she realized something that day.

 _That nice girls finish last._

That people like authority and that was something that little Clarisse didn't have. People wanted 'dominant' and 'cool' - they didn't want nice. So Clarisse became the one thing she hated. A bitch.

I kind of felt bad for her. I wasn't generally a nice person at all but I was definitely not a bitch. Being a bitch just makes people hate you. I usually just stay in my own little corner, observing people around me, there personality's, there every move. I barely had any friends, who am I kidding I had no friends. Well that was until I met Percy Jackson.

I was walking in the hallway on a lovely Monday morning, reading my new book that I got from the library last weekend "Rot and Ruin" and then…

CRASH!

A guy with sea green eyes and dark black hair bumped into me. My book fell to the floor and the paper that was in his hands went flying. He tumbled after the paper. The moment my cold gray eyes looked into his sea green eyes, my brain filled with annoyance. I mean, who wouldn't be annoyed if a guy just interrupted your thoughts on a great book

"Oh I'm sorry," the guy said, giving me an awkward lopsided smile. _Like a smile can help._

"Whatever," I replied. My cold gray eyes stared into his, gray into green, demolishing all the space between them, dark into light, girl into boy.

I looked at him and then the book, motioning him to be a gentleman and pick on the book. The boy just stood there, staring at me. _Oh my god, can you please be a gentlemen and get the book, you blithering idiot._

I lowered my eyebrows and crossed my arms across my chest. He saw my reaction, bent down and picked up the book. He looked at the book, gave me a weird look and handed the book back to me.

I took the book and put it in my bag.

"Listen, I'm really sorry bout that," the guy apologized again. "I'm new here and I was looking at my schedule and CRASH!" He told me. _No wonder he bumped into me. He's practically clueless. I would've have memorized my schedule the night before and be ready for school._

He smiled and extended his hand. "Well I'm Percy. Percy Jackson," _Now he's introducing himself to me. Great! Just Great! Well I guess the polite thing to do is tell him my name._

"Umm," I started. "My name is Annabeth Chase," I told him, accepting his handshake, not smiling. _I guess I'll go then._ Percy stood in the hallway looking lost.

I awkwardly turned away, getting ready to go to homeroom. But a part of me felt bad for the kid and sighed and turned around.

"I'm going to the same class, follow me." I said.

Well it was settled. I was gonna befriend the new guy.

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

My braids tumbled up and down as I glided through the hallway of Demigod High School, my bag strapped on my back. My step-sisters flanked out through the school, flirting with every hot guy they could find. Hate them so much. Honestly, there's more to life than flirting with guys.

I walked to my locker. I started to put in the passcode. 15... 36…

"PIPES!" a familiar loud voice erupted through bouncing off every corner until it reached my delicate ears. Ughh its…

"Leo has arrived!" Leo shouted, his loud voice making my ears bleed like hell. His brown curls jumped up and down in excitement, ready to show off his new invention.

I took a deep breath and turned around to deal with Leo's annoyingness.

"What do you want Leo?" I asked folding my arms against my chest, my eyebrows lowering in suspicion. Leo went digging in his bag and took out a technical, weird looking remote gadget. "What's that?" I asked.

"Its called the locker opener 3000!" Leo exclaimed. Here we go again.

"So what does it do?" I asked. Leo walked over to my locker.

"Well it opens lockers, of course," Leo told me looking at me like I was dumb. I gave Leo the "Look".

"You know what I mean!" I cried, glaring at him, in annoyance at him.

"Well, you put the combination inside the computer and it'll open your locker for you through a simulation process," Leo exclaimed.

"Well then test it on my locker," I told him. His face lit up, like he was hoping I would say that. _But this better work._ I remember a year ago, Leo had created this hair gel for my mom so she could have prettier hair (probably was an attempt to get my mom's giant breasts in his face). The next morning, her hair was smoking and fire caught in her beautiful blonde hair, burning a tenth of her hair. She sewed Leo's Aunt and Uncle and made them pay $3,000, Leo was banned from ever coming to my house ever again and I was grounded for a week. Anyway, the point of that story was that 50%, wait not even 50%, 75% of the time Leo's crazy inventions never work or lead to catastrophic results.

Leo took out his Mac Pro laptop (courtesy of his rich aunt and uncle).

"What's your locker combination?" Leo asked.

"Its 15, 36, 26," I told him. Leo typed in the numbers into the laptop.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked, putting his hand above the button ready to start the gadget.

"Bring it on!" I cried. He pushed the button. A long metal cord popped out of the button and a large claw appeared. The claw detached from the cord and jumped onto the locker lock. It spun three times to the left, two times to the right and-

Suddenly, smoke started to come from the gadget. Leo eyes widened.

"There's a virus in the laptop! It's blocking me from disabling the prototype!" Leo shouted! Then the gadget started vibrating.

"Leo it's vibrating! Why is it vibrating!" I yelled! The vibration started to get louder.

"What did Mr. Geek and Ms. Ugly do this time!" shouted Clarisse La Rue and her sidekicks Katie and Sophie at her side. Will Solace walked up to Clarisse. He was one of the people who actually wasn't afraid of Clarisse.

"Oh shut up, Clarisse!" Will shouted. "No one wants to hear your constant bickering!

We've got enough problems at this damn school!" Will yelled over the loud vibrating noise.

Leo grabbed the claw and tried to pull it off. I held my breath.

Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! The vibration finally stopped. I breathed out in relief. Thank G-

BOOM! A loud explosion drifted off through the halls!

"Leo!" I shouted. Oh god! What did I get into! As soon as the smoke cleared , I searched for Leo. There he is. Leo was lying on the floor, dust all over him. I grabbed Leo from the floor, dragged him away from the scene. I rushed into the janitor's closet dragging Leo with me. Leo eyes narrowed in confusement.

"Where are we, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked. I grabbed my bag and searched for the extra pair of clothes that I packed for Leo in case something like this happened.

"We're in the janitor's closet. Take off your shirt and throw this on!" I snapped as I threw the shirt at him. He caught it, took the shirt off and smiled at me.

"Like what you see?" Leo asked, with a mischievous smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up!" I cried, trying not to crack a smile. "Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" I snapped.

"Put these jeans, over the ones you're wearing now!" I ordered. Leo kicked off his shoes and put the jeans on.

I stared at him, admiring the dust in his curly hair. I took my hand and ruffled his hair, getting the dust out. "Now you look perfect," I exclaimed. Leo smiled in glory!

RIINNNNNG!

The first bell rang. Right on time.

"We better get to class," Leo said.

"Yeah," I agreed as we ran out of the janitors closet and rushed to class.

When Leo and I got to class, everybody and everything was normal. Leo and I took our seats in the middle of class. Leo took out his homework and started working on it.

I shook my head in disappointment. He should spend more time doing his homework instead of creating these stupid gizmo's and gadgets that never work. But of course, I would never tell him that. It would crush him.

I looked around. Everything was exactly as it always was. Ms. Perri (our history teacher) was late, probably crying over her boyfriend again. Clarisse, Katie and Sophie were gossiping, my step-sisters were flirting with a group of guys, Will was working on his poetry, Shelby and Bailey were writing their novels, Travis and Connor Stoll were working on their new advertising ideas, Annabeth had her nose buried in a book- wait Annabeth? Annabeth was sitting way in the back talking to a black haired guy with sea green eyes.

 _Who is that guy?_

I tapped Leo's shoulder. Leo looked up.

"Leo, do you know who that is?" I asked him, pointing to the guy next to Annabeth. Leo gave me a confused look. He turned around to look at the guy, and shrugged his shoulders. I got out of my seat and walked over to Annabeth and the guy.

"Hi!" I said. Annabeth and guy looked up. "I'm Piper! Who are you?".

 **Percy p.o.v**

After our unpleasant meeting in the hallway, we started talking, learning some things about each other. I learned that apparently, Annabeth was a super-brainiac and she lived with her mother Athena. She was telling me about her mum's divorce with her dad until the bell rang and we were forced to continue our conversation in homeroom. Surprisingly, we had the same first period class together. She started to tell me about how strict and hard her mother is.

"You know one time, I was sitting in my room playing Candy Crush on my phone. It was a timed game though," Annabeth started.

Wow she's really pretty.

I stared at her long golden, blonde hair, the delicacy as it fell over her shoulder. But those eyes. Her intense shade of gray eyes were like daggers striking its prey.

"and the timer said 10 seconds and I was about to win when my mother-," Annabeth started to say but she was interrupted by a girl with brown braids. I looked at Annabeth. Her cold eyes narrowed.

"Hi I'm Piper," the girl exclaimed. "Who are you?" she asked.

Suddenly, the class grew quiet. All eyes were on me and Annabeth. I licked my lips,

"Hi Piper, I'm Percy Jackson!" I told her. "I'm new!" I added awkwardly. Then

everyone started talking again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Percy!" Piper said smiling, as she walked back to her seat.

"Who's that?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well she's Piper Mclean! She has like 5 step-sisters named Drew, Andrea, Lacy, Jessica and Brittany who are major cheaters like their mother. Next to Piper is Leo Valdez. He's like an inventor and likes to fix things. And the guy next to Leo is Will Solace. He's wants to be a doctor. Next to Will is Thalia Grace, she's the captain of the Capture the Flag team. Behind Will is Clarisse La Rue and her 2 sidekicks Katie and Sophie, are next to her. They call themselves the Panthers. Next to them is Layla Scruggs. Ugh Layla," Annabeth told me.

"What's wrong with Layla?" I asked. Annabeth sighed.

"She's my cousin and the lieutenant of the capture the flag team. She lives next door to me but I hate her!" She exclaimed. "My mother always liked Layla more than me and I hate it!" Annabeth cried as anger cut through her voice.

 _Wow Annabeth must really hate her._

"Well that's everybody," Annabeth said. _Where's the teacher?_

"Annabeth!" I called.

"Hmm!" she answered.

"Umm, where's the teacher?" I asked.

"Oh she's probably sitting in her car crying her eyes out because her boyfriend broke up with her yester-," Annabeth started to say but was interrupted by the door bursting open. A plump woman rushed into the room, her eyes wide with fear. Will stood up.

"Ms. Perri, what's wrong?" Will asked in concern. Annabeth looked at Ms. Perri, her gray eyes examining Ms. Perri like a hawk. Annabeth's eyes narrowed at Ms. Perri's next frightful words.

"You can't take them! They can't go!" She shouted. _What's she talking about? Go where?_

Ms. Perri turned, her eyes wide with fear and stared at me.

"You! It's you!" Ms. Perri cried pointing at ... me! All heads turned to look at me.

Annabeth turned to look at me and then back at Ms. Perri. _Me! What did I do?_

"Me?" I clarified pointing at myself. Ms. Perri nodded.

"Yes! It's you Chosen One! You can't go!"Ms. Perri shouted. _What is wrong with this lady. Chosen One?_

Suddenly, two police guards appeared and behind them stood Philip, strong and tall.

"Principal Philips, what's going on?" Drew asked. The two police officers grabbed Ms. Perri.

"Kids, I'm sorry you have to see this! Ms. Perri has been taking these crazy drugs that make you blabber crazy things. We're gonna have to take her away and put her in solitary confinement before she hurts anyone!" Philip explained as the two police officers tried to drag her away.

"You have find him Chosen One! You need to find the other!" Ms. Perri yelled. "Beware! The raven is watching! Beware the raven!" Ms. Perri cried.

The policemen started to drag her away. "The raven is watching your every move! The raven is waaaaaaaaatttttcccchhhhing!" Ms. Perri wailed as they took her out of the classroom. The whole class was silent. Annabeth stared at the door but then her eyes drifted from the spot where Ms. Perri once stood to Philip. Her gray eyes clouded with anger as she stared at him.

"As I said I'm really sorry you had to see that! Sadly, I have another announcement I must make," Philip told us. Annabeth smiled like she knew something we didn't.

"All of the students in the homerooms of the 300 and 400 hallways will have to transfer to the new school that we've been building for the for the past year due to the growth of students in this town," Philip exclaimed. All mouth's (except Annabeth's) dropped.

 _Are you serious! What! I just got here._ I shook my head. This was gonna be a long year!

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, it's Friday! I knew I could get this chapter before I go to Disney World. Like legit I have no time to type this week but I got it done. Oh thank god I don't have work today so I can get some time to type. I had a fever yesterday and this morning and now I feel better so I can type and get this chapter posted!**

 **Anyway what did you think about the whole Percy's first day! And that shocker of an ending!**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review, the usual!**

 ** _yours truly,_**

 ** _~longshot39_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jason p.o.v.**

 _You know I hate when people say "I hate my life because my boyfriend is cheating on me." Or "I got a B on a test and my life is over". Like your boyfriend cheating on you isn't the end of the world. There are other guys out there. There are far worse feelings in life than getting a B on a test._

 _I'm not gonna go on and on about how living in the foster system was hard and that I was so heartbroken when my mom and sister left me when I was so young because it's one piece of my life. Being in foster care is one piece of my story. And I'm not going to let my harsh childhood define how I live my life._

 _When Reyna walked into the doors of my group home, I didn't know that she wanted me. I didn't even think that anyone would want me. C'mon I'm a 15-year-old guy, failing most of my classes, and I had a strong rebellious side. I mean who would want a kid like that. The moment that ugly hag Ms. Templetotem told me that I was leaving this place to go live with Reyna, I was shocked. I mean why?_

 _I kind of was unsure how to feel. I mean I was excited that I was going to finally be adopted, but I would have to leave this place. Trust me, I hate this place. But the younger kids, they looked up to me. I'd protect them like there were my own children. And I'd have to be leaving Tom._

 _Tom, that boy is one of a kind. He's 17 years old, a great cook, and is well my best friend. We've been friends ever since I walked into the group home 5 years ago. He's really smart, caring and he's always taken care of me. Me, of course with my loud mouth would always get into trouble but Tom would always make an excuse to cover for me._

 _I'd miss him the most. All I knew about Reyna was that she lived in Sunset Valley, California in a town called Rome and she worked at some high school. Well, I guess I'll be living here for a while. Better make the most of it!_

"Get up kiddo!" Reyna (my adoptive mother well I wouldn't call her mother but yeah) voice drifted off into my bedroom, filling my ears. I pulled the covers off and climbed out of bed. I trotted into the kitchen, my eyes darting open, close, open.

Reyna was in the kitchen, with a pan in her hand. Cheese wrappers were all over the place and the toast that lay in the pan was burning.

I chuckled in amusement as I watched Reyna fumble with cheese, throwing it on the burnt piece of bread as it got darker by the minute. Reyna turned to see me watching me. She had a crazed look on her face.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You're making grilled cheese," I said

"Yeah, doesn't it look great!"

"Yeah... it looks um burnt," I said.

"Awee, you're right." She turned the nob lower and continued trying to make grilled cheese. "I wanted to make you grilled cheese for breakfast cause it was your first day and everything," Reyna cried helplessly as she watched the food burn. "Instead, I created this mess," She exclaimed waving her hands at the mess that lay in the kitchen.

"Reyna, it's fine," I told her. She looked up. "Well if you want to save the grilled cheese from utter destruction, then the first thing you should do is turn off the stove," pointing to the stove still burning the toast. Reyna's eyes widened.

"Right!" Reyna ran to the grilled cheese and turned off the stove.

"Second off all, you are using the wrong spatula! You should be using a metal spatula cause the wooden spatula could catch on fire from all the heat!" I reminded her. I'd spent hours sitting in the kitchen in the group home, watching Tom cook. _Wow, this girl is clueless._

She nodded rushing to the cupboard to get the metal spatula. She threw the wooden spatula into the sink.

"Wait! You can't put that there! There's water!" I exclaimed! "You know what." Reyna turned around to look at me. "Why don't I finish cooking breakfast while you go take a shower," I said. Reyna sighed. "You are a gym teacher right?" I added.

"Yea, ok then," She replied. Reyna walked to the counter and grabbed her bag.

"Before you start, why don't you try putting on a shirt," Reyna suggested. I looked down. _Oh shit! I actually wasn't wearing a shirt! I guess living with all those guys back at the orphanage, I never had to think about putting on a shirt in the kitchen._

Reyna blushed a little, took a shirt from her bag and tossed it to me. It had the

letters 'SPOR' on it. _What does that mean?_

"It's our school motto. Think of it as a welcome to school present," Reyna said chuckling as she walked into the bathroom.

"Great," I said. God, this is shirt is so ugly.

I threw on the shirt and started flipping the toast. I heard the shower turn on. _Reyna must be in the shower What was the orphanage thinking giving me to a 19-year-old girl who just got out of college in this poor town! They must have really wanted me gone._

Once I was done with the grilled cheese, I left a slice for Reyna, took a piece for myself and took a seat at the little wooden table in the corner of the kitchen. The moment the grilled cheese touched my tongue, it tasted crunchy and bitter. I missed Tom's famous and delicious bagel and cheese. The yummy bagel and melted cheese. My tongue craved it so much!

 _How did I get from your delicious bagel to burnt toast? He would probably say "just be a man and deal with it, Jason! This is your life now so suck it up"._ I chuckled at the thought.

I got up and put the empty plate in the sink. I walked back into my room and changed into some jeans. I walked into the kitchen and took out my phone from my pocket. I sent a text to Tom.

 **Jason-** Guess what I ate for breakfast this morning?

 **Tom-** What? I bet you had a feast!

 **Jason-** A feast! You must be out of your mind! I had burnt toast and cheese!

 **Tom-** Ha! I had some nice pancakes for breakfast.

 **Jason-** Shut up dude! You brag too damn much!

 **Tom-** Bragging! You should hear yourself! "OH, I'm gonna live with a 19-year-old girl! How

awesome would it be if I could get a glimpse of her breasts!"

 **Jason-** Shut the hell up, you horny asshole! You know I didn't say that!

 **Tom -** Of course you didn't

 **Jason-** F u man! Anyway, what are you doing now?

 **Tom-** I'm just sitting here listening to Ms. Templeton's stupid lecture.

 **Jason-** That's one of the reasons why I left that hell-hole

 **Tom-** Lol! Oh shit! She coming over! I'll talk to you later!

 **Tom the killer machine left the conversation**

I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket. Ms. Templeton home-schooled us back at the group home. I'd been to a few schools before but never high school. I turned around to see Reyna sitting on the table watching me like a hawk!

"Whoa! I didn't see you there," I told her. Reyna smiled.

"I've been for a while," Reyna said. Who was that?" She asked taking another bite of her grilled cheese. _Why do you want to know?_

"Oh, that was my friend Tom from the orphanage!" I told her. Reyna nodded with a serious expression.

"Do you talk to this Tom often?" Reyna asked.

"No. Why?" I replied suspiciously. Reyna's frowned at my suspicion.

"Just wondering," She replied. Then her normal, happy expression came back. "Okay kiddo! Let's go!" Reyna cried. "We don't want to be late!" Reyna shouted, jumping out of her chair, grabbing her bag. I smiled, put my phone in my pocket.

We walked outside. Reyna's little truck, stood in the driveway, silently sleeping waiting to be turned on. Reyna plopped in the driver's seat, took the keys out of her bag and clicked them in the keyhole.

VRRRMMMmmm! The car started but then died down.

"Shit!" Reyna swore. _The car must have a problem._ Reyna took the key out, waited for a second, then put it back in.

VRRRRMMMmmm. The car started once more but then died down. Reyna sighed and tried one more time.

VRRRMMM! The car started.

"YES!" Reyna cried in triumph. She turned to look at me. "C'mon kiddo. put on your seat belt,". _Wow, she may not be all that bad_. I put on my seat belt and we were off!

 **Calypso's p.o.v.**

I woke up the smell of dandelions and roses. I sat up and looked around. My roommate, Hazel Levesque, was silently sleeping across the room. I climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway. Our caretaker Nicholas snored in his office. I walked into the kitchen (my sanctuary) and opened the fridge.

 _What should I make for breakfast on this lovely morning? How about some croissants and cheese!_ I started to hum a song as I began cooking. I grabbed 18 croissants from the cheese and put them in the oven for the other housemates that lived in the orphanage with me.

Then I started to cut the cheese with the cheese cutter. Realization hit me and I realized what song I was singing. Tears sprung into my eyes. My mother used to sing me that song. I started to sing some more.

I let my voice, dance across the kitchen filling it with sadness and grief. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. _Oh, Mum! I miss you so much. Even though it's been 5 years now, I can still remember the beautiful sound my mom used to make. It was alluring_!

"Calypso!" A soft small voice said. My eyes widened. I turned around to be face to face with Hazel Levesque. I wiped my eyes.

"Hazel, umm hi," I said trying to keep a serious face. Hazel gave me a sad smile.

"Come here," Hazel told me as she embraced me. The tears started emerging again. Stupid tears! I cried on Hazel's shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Calypso. We've all lost someone," Hazel reassured me.

"But I miss her so much!" I cried.

"Listen, it's gonna be okay! Do you think that your mother would want you to cry about her death right now?" Hazel asked. "Or would she want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest!" Hazel told me. I pushed away from her.

"Okay, I get it!" I replied. I wiped my tears with my hands.

"Now why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your face," Hazel suggested.

I nodded as I walked out of the kitchen into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Water dripped down my pale face. My dark almond eyes shimmered as I smiled, my life bursting with happiness. My caramel hair was braided over my left shoulder looking as dazzling as ever.

I walked back into the kitchen. Hazel had taken croissants out of the oven and was began cutting the croissants in half to put the cheese in.

She turned around, saw me and smiled. Hazel was one of the few friends I had in this stupid town. I've been waiting for years to get out of this stupid town and go to culinary school. I'd got a job at the diner and worked their part-time ever since I turned 13 to save up some money to go to culinary school when I turn 18. I just couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Hey Calypso," Hazel said giving me a sad smile. I walked over to the counter and started to cut the cheese in silence. Hazel broke the silence by saying

"I heard you singing,". My eyes widened in shock. She heard me singing! Dammit!

No one has ever heard me sing before. I kinda was shy. My mother always told me that my voice was my weapon. I could use it as a weapon whatever that meant.

"You did?" I said casually like it was no big deal.

"It's really beautiful," She told me. I turned to look at her.

"Thanks?" I said giving her a confused look. Where was this going?

"Can you sing for me?" Hazel asked. She wants me to sing!

She gave me a pleading look. "C'mon please," She pleaded. I better give her what she wants and get it over with.

"All right then," I obliged. I put the knife down, climbed onto the counter too and started singing.

 _"Run through the arrows_

 _Let the reins fall behind you_

 _Race to the shadows_

 _Hold your breath till your heart blooms_

 _Ashes to ashes_

 _Lighting up all around you_

 _ooooooh oh oooooh oh oooooh,"_

I stopped. My voice lingered through the kitchen and into the hallway, its silent beauty piercing the ears of its listener. I smiled at myself. I looked down to stare at Hazel.

"That was beautiful, Calypso," Hazel told me.

I heard footsteps approaching. I grew tense _. What if someone heard me?_ Apparently, Hazel heard the footsteps too. She grabbed her knife and continued

cutting the croissants in half like nothing ever happened.

I jumped off the counter top and started to put the cheese in the croissants.

"You're not done yet!" a familiar voice cried. Hazel and I whirled around. Nicholas our caretaker was standing in the doorway, staring at us, half awake, rubbing his frail eyes. "C'mon hurry up! I'm hungry!" Nicholas grumbled. I rolled my eyes. _He's so annoying._

Hazel put her hands on her hips.

"Nicholas, we are trying our best here!" Hazel cried. Nicholas looked taken aback. "We work very hard to prepare breakfast and dinner for you and your lazy ass every day so you have no right to rush us!" Hazel cried angrily.

Nicholas glared at her and trotted back into his office. Hazel and I chuckled as we continued cooking!

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

We arrived at Roman High School. Reyna jumped out of her truck, followed by me. The school was a bit small and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. It wasn't as grand as I'd expected but I'd seen worse. There was graffiti on the walls. Everything was just out of order.

"Alright kiddo, I gotta get to the gym so I'll see ya later okay!" Reyna told me as she walked to the other side of the school. Kids were swarming off the rusty, old bus.

I waved to her and walked inside. Kids were in the hallway, listening to music, talking to friends, at their locker, everywhere! As I walked in the hallway, I searched for my locker. _There it is! Locker 237, Wait who is that!_ There was a girl with caramel skin and curly cinnamon brown hair standing in front of my locker with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Umm, who are you and why are you standing in front of my locker?" I asked the girl. The girl smiled and extended her hand.

"Hi! I'm Hazel Levesque! I will be your guide in our school," Hazel told me. S _o they can't afford to clean this school but they can afford to waste a student's time by hiring her to be a guide._ I rolled my eyes at that thought and put on a bright smile.

"Ok, hi Hazel," I said awkwardly. She smiled. She was standing right in front of my locker. _Can you move, please?_

"You are Jason Grace right?" Hazel asked giving me a suspicious look. I nodded. "So do you know your locker combination?" She asked not moving.

"Yeah, umm could you please like-," I started to say motioning her to move so I could get to my locker.

"Oh sorry," She said looking embarrassed. I went to my locker, took my ID, that bounced on my neck and turned it around to look at the sticker I attached to the back of my ID revealing my locker number and combination.

"It's my first time being a guide," Hazel told me as I put the combination in. 6...46...27. The locker opened.

"Yeah, I can see that," I muttered under my breath. I shrugged my coat off and hung it in my locker. Then I slammed the door and turned to look at Hazel.

"So... ," I started. Hazel lit up and said "So why don't I introduce you to some of the students,"

"Okay then," I said.

"Well, that boy over there is a great archer and my best friend Frank Zhang."

"Archer? You guys do archery here?"

"Well no, eh I'll explain later." She cried.

"Umm okay," I said. A guy walked up to us.

"Hey Hazel," He said. His eyes narrowed at the sight of me. "Who is this?" the guy frowned.

"Jealous much?" I replied, chuckling. He glared at me.

"Frank, this is Jason Grace the new kid," Hazel told him. I smiled.

"Jason, this is the guy I was talking about earlier." She said.

"You guys were talking about me?" Frank asked.

"Yea, she was saying how cute you were," I said. Frank blushed and grew red as a tomato. _It was so obvious that he liked her. She probably suspected it already._

"I did not." She cried.

"So you think I'm not cute," He said, his gaze lowering. Oh my god, hes so-

"No, I didn't say that!" She said, quickly.

"So you do think I am cute," Frank said.

I shake my head. "Oh my god Frank, you're cute as a button and we all know it, ok man," I say, pinching his cheeks.

He frowned at me. "Don't ever do that again."

Hazel laughed. _Eh, they're not that bad._

RIIIINNNNGGG!

The first bell rang. Hazel looked at me.

"What class do you have now?" She asked. I looked at my schedule.

"It says here that I have swimming cl _ass first period," I told her. Hazel sighed._

 _"Oh I have science," Hazel told me. Thank god. She's way too giddy and happy for me._ Frank chimed in saying

"I have swimming class first period, I can take you there," Frank told me. Hazel lit up.

"Oh thank you, Frank! Thank you so much!" Hazel cried giving him a big hug. Frank grew as red once again, the moment Hazel put her hands on him. Then she ran off. I chuckled to myself as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his daze.

"Lead the way my friend," I told as I gestured him to show me the way.

"Oh right! C'mon Jason," Frank exclaimed as he ran across the hallway with me behind him.

"Well, here we are," Frank told me. I opened the door and we walked in. Frank walked to his locker and I followed him. We pushed through a crowd of crazy guys playing around. There was an empty locker to Frank's.

I opened up my bag and took out the lock Reyna gave me yesterday. I took out my trunks and threw off my shirt.

"So Frank are you dating Hazel or what?" I asked with a mischievous smirk on my face. Frank eyes widened.

"Umm, what makes you say that?" Frank asked as he turned to look at me. I shrugged off my jeans and put my swim trunks on.

"You didn't answer my question, Frank," I told him my smirk getting bigger by the minute.

"It's kinda complicated," Frank said. Complicated huh. Didn't seem like that to me. I grabbed my sneakers and started to put them on.

"They always say that," I muttered under my breath. Apparently, Frank heard that.

"What was that?" Frank asked.

"Oh, nothing?" I said innocently. I got up and put my hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Don't worry man, I don't like Hazel, she's all yours," I told him. Frank stared into my sky-blue eyes. Frank nodded. "Plus, she's too happy for my taste," Frank and I laughed.

"All right whatever," Frank told me giggling. I stuffed my clothes in my locker and Frank and I walked into the swimming center. Students were all over the place. Since the teacher had nothing planned for us to do, he sat in the lifeguard's chair and let us have free time in the pool.

20 minutes later, Frank and I got out of the pool. Suddenly, Frank grew pale.

"Frank, what's wrong?" I asked. Frank turned to look at me, shaking.

"I lost my contact container," Frank told me. _Frank wears contacts? There was plenty of water in the pool. That was the problem. How was Frank gonna find his container?_

"It's probably underwater, let's go tell the lifeguard," I told him.

"No," Frank said, his jaw set. "Don't tell him. Then he'll tell my dad and I'll be in big trouble. Help me look for it." Frank jumped into the pool and began searching.

At first, I try to help Frank, but the chlorine always hurts my eyes. I dove and dove, and then when my eyes burn so much I could barely see, I climbed back onto the cement next to the pool and tried to look beneath the sun-bright surface of the water.

I didn't wear a watch but I knew that he'd been under the water much longer than he should have been. I had measured it out in heartbeats and in the slap of waves against the side of the pool as one person, then another, then another, then dove in.

 _Did he drown?_ I stood up and drew another deep breath into my lungs to scream to the world Frank is underwater, save him, save him! But before my scream was born, a voice I did not know asked,

"Is he drowning?"

"I can't tell," I said tearing my eyes away from the water.

Nico Di Angelo stood next to me; olive skinned, black hair. That was all I had time to see before he vanished, slipping under the surface in one quick motion.

A few minutes later after a few more splashes underwater, Frank's head pops out of the water grinning.

"Got it!" Frank exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course," Frank said. "Why would you think I wouldn't be?" Frank asked.

"You were under so long that I thought you were drowning," I admitted. "So did Nico-," I started to say.

Suddenly, I panicked. _Where did Nico go?_

"Nico?" Frank said puzzled.

"He went searching for you," and then I saw him, below the blue, a shadow under the water. "He's right there. Is he drowning?"

Just then Nico broke the surface of the water, coughing. Nico wiped his face and turned to look at us. It took Nico a few minutes to catch his breath. When he did he turned to Frank saying

"You didn't drown,"

"No," Frank agreed. "You almost did, though," Frank added.

"I know," he said. "I meant to save you," Nico said. He corrected himself by saying "I mean help you,"

Then Nico walked away to somewhere far away.

After class, Frank and I were out in the hallway searching for Nico. Frank wanted to thank Nico for trying to help him but almost drowning in the process. I decided to help him.

Then I saw him. Quiet and quick, he moved through the hallway and before I could call out to him, he disappeared into a group of students. It's shocking how quickly he vanished. He was there one minute and then he became part of the crowd, as though he'd done it his all his life. As if he'd lived anywhere but here.

And that how it always had been for Nico, I realize now, looking back. We have seen him swimming along the surface. Only on that day, we see him dive deep!

After 7th period after a long day of school and work, I walked through the hallway thinking about my life. I might actually have a life here. I mean, I've already met Frank, Hazel, and Nico right. Well, you just got here, Jason. Don't go hoping that this arrangement might work. Sooner or later, you'll be right back at the group home.

Suddenly, a loud voice rung in my ears through the loudspeakers.

"Would all kids that have Ms. Arellano and Mr. Swist as a teacher please report to the auditorium,"

 _Mr. Swist isn't he a gym teacher. And Ms. Arellano. Who was that? Wait isn't that Reyna's last name?_ I turned around and ran to the auditorium.

When I arrived at the auditorium, I searched for a seat. I saw Hazel and Frank and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I said. Hazel smiled at me and Frank nodded at me. I sat next to Frank.

"Do you guys know what this is about?" I asked. Frank and Hazel turned to look at me.

"No idea," Frank said.

"This wasn't on the announcement board. It must have been just added," Hazel told us. I looked around. A man walked on stage.

"Hello students," His voice ran across the crowd. "My name is Philip! I am the former principal of Greek High School," He told us. Whispers emerged through the crowd. Greek High School. Wasn't that the other High School and that other town across from us. What was it called? Oh yeah. The town of Greece. Philip raised his hand to silence us. "I have come here to tell you some unfortunate news," Philip said. I swallowed. Great! More bad news. "Due to too many students in both Greek and Roman High School, we are forced to take all 500 of you and 500 Greek students and put you in another school in the middle of town called Demigod High School" Philip announced. My eyes widened. Frank mouth dropped. Hazel put her hand over her mouth in shock.

 _Wait I'm moving to a new school. But I just got here. That's not fair. Oh, why did this have to happen now of all the times in the world? Why now!_

 **A/N**

 **Hey, guys! It's Sunday and I'm back with another chapter of Chronicles of Demigod High School! This weekend was great! I went to a Balloon Festival. Oh, my god, you know until just now I thought balloon was spelled ballon. And then I saw on auto correct that it's spelled with two os! Wow, I'm fourteen and I can't even spell Balloon. So sad.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Of Jason's first day of school and that little moment with the beautiful Calypso!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite! It means so much to meee! ;)**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **~longshot39**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Enjoyy…**

 **Percy's p.o.v**

 _I hate freaking Philip! Have I said that before? Whatever, I don't care! Because I hate that man so much! I mean what kind of person would enroll a kid into a new school and then on that same day, tells the kid that he has to move another school! Does that make any sense! No! God it pisses me off so much!_

Philip explained that due to too many students at Greek and Roman High School, they randomly picked a group of students from each school to start a new school in the middle of the city.

Annabeth said that it was a smart idea to put the town in the middle of the city. She'd told me that the Romans and the Greeks had been fighting about that plot of land for ages now until the state decided that they would find a way to make that plot of land useful for both Romans and Greeks _. I guess they did, if they think this combining of the schools is a good idea._

I honestly don't care if the schools come together, I have no problem with rich or poor people but based on what Annabeth told me about the conflict between the Romans and the Greeks, many people wouldn't be happy about the schools coming together.

 _Did she know?_ About the move before Philip told us. When Philip told us, she didn't looked shocked or angry. Well, Annabeth rarely shows emotion anyway. But the way she stared at Philip. It felt like she hated him as much as I did. It's probably just nothing. I'll ask her later.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Philip and Mum were sitting on the dining room table, talking. They stopped talking when I walked in.

"Hey Percy. You hungry?" Mum asked, with a big smile. I nodded. "Come sit," _Great, breakfast with Mum and Philip. Like a normal, happy family! Just great!_

I sat on the table with Philip and Mum in silence. Philip broke the silence by saying

"How are you feeling after the big news yesterday?" _Yours saying it like it's good news._

"Fine, I guess." I told them. _Angry! Upset! Shocked! Still wanting to freaking punch you in the face._

"So did you make any friends yesterday?" Philip asked. _That's the question you're gonna ask me? Philip, really?_

"Well, I met this girl named Annabeth Chase, yesterday," I told them.

"A girl?" Mum asked, frowning?

"I know her mother. Athena Chase right," Philip replied. "You know Athena's gonna be the science teacher at Demigod High School," _Annabeth's mom is going to be teaching at Demigod High. Annabeth gonna freak when she hears this!_ "Since, you have the day off today, why don't you go over to her house," Philip suggested. _He wants me to go to Annabeth's place?_

"But he just woke up! He needs to shower and eat something!" Mum cried.

"All right! Percy, why don't you go take a quick shower and change into something nice," Philip compromised. Mum chimed in but, the words never came out of her mouth before Philip said "I'm sure Athena would be happy to give Percy something to eat,". Mum nodded and turned to me.

"Go shower!" Mum ordered. Well, I guess I'm going to Annabeth's place then.

Finally, I'd arrived. Annabeth's place was gigantic. It was like a mansion! I looked up. On the top of the house was a large window. I looked throug _h the lay Annabeth, her blonde hair, laying on her bed, writing on a clipboard. Doesn't Athena respect Annabeth's privacy. Couldn't she give Annabeth a room somewhere where the whole town couldn't peek into her room while driving or walking by_. I smiled, watching that look on her face, admiring her focused look.

I walked up to the concrete steps and rang the small, square doorbell. I waited. Finally I'd heard footsteps. The door flew open to a tall woman, with black curly hair and giant glasses.

"Hello, please state your name and business at my estate," Athena cried, her voice booming through the place. I swallowed hard, trying to avoid her hard gaze. _Oh shitz she's scarier than Annabeth described her._

"Umm, hi. I'm Percy Jackson and I'm here to see Annabeth," I told her. She stared at me. I could see the similarities between Annabeth and Athena. When there lost in their thoughts, they both have the same look on their face. And those eyes. She had the same dark cold gray eyes, that I saw Annabeth have the day before.

"Perseus Jackson," Athena repeated. "Aren't you the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon Jackson. You are currently living with your mother and the former Principal of Greek High School and current principal of Demigod High School," Athena stated. "Well I'm sorry Perseus Jackson, but Annabeth is not here right now," Athena replied. "Please come back another time," Athena told me like she'd said those words all her life. _What is she talking about? I just saw her._

"I saw Annabeth, through her bedroom window!" I blurted out before realizing that it was the wrong thing to say.

"You went looking through my daughter's window!" Athena asked with spikes in her voice.

"Well, it's hard not to look," I started. Athena gave me an offended look. "I mean you have a giant window in the front of your house showing Annabeth's room,"

"Do you know how offensive that is-," Athena started but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Percy is that you?" the voice said. It came out of the shadows to show Annabeth. She walked to the front door eyeing the tension between Athena and I. My gaze swept from Athena's intense gray eyes filled with disappointment and Annabeth's cold gray eyes longing with anger towards Athena.

"I thought Annabeth wasn't home?" I snapped at Athena. Her cruel eyes pierced into mine.

"I was incorrect," Athena admitted her teeth grinding on the word _incorrect_ like she'd never said it before in her life.

"Mother, aren't you going to let Percy in from the cold?" Annabeth suggested, gesturing at me standing in the doorway.

Athena glared at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you in the living room please," Athena asked in the calmest, most softest voice she could muster but I could see under her bright smile and kind expression, anger and jealousy. "Just for a second," Athena added as she turned to look at me.

"Of course, Mother,"Annabeth responded, matching her mother's voice. _Oh god. The wise girl's are going at it!_

 **Annabeth's p.o.v.**

I was sitting in my room, filling out the forms Philip gave us, when I heard voices downstairs. _Who is Mother talking to? I bet it's Philip again._ I put my clipboard containing the forms on the floor and threw off the blanket that was laying on my lap. I climbed out of bed and swung my bedroom door open.

I crept down the stairs, slowly. I stopped at the foot of the stairs to try to get a glimpse at the person Mother was talking to.

"I just saw Annabeth through her bedroom window," a familiar voice cried. _Wait that's not Philip… Is that Percy?_ I watched the mysterious figure in the doorway as it approached the light. _It is Percy._

"You were looking through my daughter's window?" Mother asked with a cruel and low voice. I better stop this before Mother finds a reason for Percy to leave. "Do you know how offensive-," Mother started but I interrupted her, finally saying

"Percy is that you?" I asked trying to sound surprised. Percy's eyes widened and he smiled, while Mother whirled around and glared at me, angrily. I noticed the tension between Percy and Mother.

"I thought Annabeth wasn't home," Percy challenged. Mother's eyes narrowed and her lip curled. Mother lied. _Oh Percy's gone too far. No one ever challenges my mother. I better stop this be-_ but I never finished my thought.

"I was incorrect," Mother admitted, her eyes flaming with fury. My eyes widened hearing Mother say those 3 words. _Did Mother just admit that she was wrong?_ _She'd_ _never_ _said that before. I mean it. The word "incorrect" has never come out of her mouth._

I stared at Mother in shock but my gaze swept onto Percy. _This is perfect! If I befriend Percy then I would be betraying my mother's rules about boy's and it would aggravate her._ I remember the first time I brought a boy over.

 _It was a foggy, stormy evening and I was 11. I'd befriended Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. We were on our way home when it started to rain, and since Thalia's house was close to mine so we parted our ways. But Luke's house was 6 miles away and to our luck, I was in a good mood._

" _C'mon Luke, come inside. I'm sure Mother will give you a ride." I told him, covering my head from the pouring rain._

" _Alright!" He shouted, and ran inside the giant house._

 _I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel that was sitting on the counter. Mother wouldn't be upset right? I mean I've never brought a boy home before, but we're just friends. Sure Mother can be hard sometimes, but she'll do the right thing. Right?_

" _Here." I handed him the towel._

" _Thanks," He smiled at me, took the towel and rubbed it along his blonde hair, drops of water falling onto the floor. He looked so cute with his hair wet._

 _He gave me a sideways smile and a weird look. "Aren't you gonna get your Mother?"_

" _Oh yeah!" I took one last glance at him and went to Mothers study. I swallowed hard, took one deep breath and knocked on the door._

" _Come in." Mother called. I walked in. Mother was sitting on her computer, her face attached to that screen, her eyes never leaving the screen. "What do you want, Annabeth? She asked, sounding annoyed, still staring at that screen._

" _Well um… I was out with some friends at the park, and it started pouring rain and um… one of my friends, Luke um… needs a ride." The moment the name Luke came out of my mouth, She whirled around, anger fuming from her face._

 _I swallowed hard, fear clouding my vision._

" _Luke… is a boy?" She asked._

" _Yeah." I barely got that word out. Mother clutched her hands in fists in anger._

" _I thought you were out studying! You shouldn't be goofing around with that boy!" She cried! Are you serious. I freaking study all the time!_

" _Okay!" I say._

" _NO! It's not okay!" She shouted. I shrunk back in fear. "How long have you been seeing that boy?" She asked! Why does she want to know that?_

" _A couple of months now." I told her._

" _I want you to tell that boy to leave and to never speak to him again!" She yelled. No! Why is she acting like this! He's just my friend. I am so tired of this shit!_

" _Mother, he's just my friend. Why are you making this a big deal!" I shouted. I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth! Oh god! What did I just I do? Mother jumped out of her chair. I only saw one emotion on her face. Rage. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit._

" _Why am I making this a big deal? BECAUSE IT IS A BIG DEAL! BOYS ARE A DISTRACTION! How many times have I told you that" She shouted. I glared at her, my fear turning into anger._

" _Oh my god, you're acti-,"_

 _Luke's voice cut me off._

" _Um, I can just walk home. Let me just grab my coat and shoes." He said, trying to be a peacemaker._

 _Both Mother and my heads turned to look at look. I looked at Luke's innocent face and then turned to look at my Mother's angry face. Oh god, she's gonna-_

 _I never finished my thought because then, my mother stormed right back at Luke. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of the house._

" _Don't you EVER go near my daughter AGAIN!" She shouted, dragging him._

" _MOTHER!" I shouted. "LET HIM GO! You're hurting him." I screamed. OH MY GOD! She's going crazy! I have to stop her before she hurts him._

 _I grabbed Mother's arm, pulling her back. She took her arm and pushed me back. I fell backwards and I crashed into the bookcase. My body hit the bookcase and I let out a shrill scream. I shook it out to go see what she did to Luke. Tears welled in my eyes and began streaming down my face._

 _Luke stood in the doorway as Mother dragged him away._

" _Can I at least get my coat and shoes!" He cried._

" _NO!" Mother shouted. She pushed him out of the house and Luke fell backwards, tripped down the steps and fell to the cold ground._

 _Luke was lying on the cold ground, without a coat or shoes._

 _He clutched his leg, swearing in pain, as rain poured down onto him._

" _Luke!" I yelled, trying to run out of the house to help him!_

 _Mother grabbed me!  
_ " _NO! He is nothing to you!" She yelled, shaking me, her face enraged! She turned to Luke. "YOU WILL NOT talk to her, be near her, or even LOOK at her. If I hear you're anywhere near her, you'll get worse than a broken leg!"_

 _I stared at Mother, shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. I'd never seen Mother lose control like that before. And seeing her go crazy scared me. It scared the hell out of me. But that night, I promised myself that I'd no longer fear Mother. I would get the hell away from her. Far, far away. She wouldn't dictate my life anymore. She wanted me to become a professor at an IV League college. Fuck that! I'm gonna be what I want to be: an architect. And there was no way that she was gonna stop me!_

 _The day after that, I'd found out that Luke's parents had sewed Mother. But of course, Mother was important in the town of Greece being the secretary of the town and the only scholar in Sunset Valley, so Mother won the lawsuit. Luke and his parents were forced to pay Mother $5,000 for losing the lawsuit and were forced to move out of the city. After that, Thalia never spoke to me again and once more I, Annabeth Chase was friendless._

Now, Percy was back at my house. But now, I was 15 years old and I am not afraid of my mother. _If she hurts Percy, oh I'm going to make her life a living hell._

"Mother, aren't you gonna let Percy in from the cold," I suggested gesturing to Percy standing in the doorway. It was like a game of chess. _Your move, Mother._ Mother glared at me.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you in the living room, please," Mother asked in the kindest, most calmest voice, she could muster. _Trying to put on a show for Percy, eh. Well two can play at that game._

"Of course, Mother," I replied, matching her calm voice. _Let's go Mother._

Mother and I walked into the living room. I plopped onto the couch and folded my arms.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mother," I said with an innocent voice.

"What did I tell you about boys," Mother warned me, in an sharp voice.

"I didn't know he was going to come over," I defended myself.

"You shouldn't even know that boy!" Mother cried.

"Mother, not all guys bad!" I told her.

"Well, this boy is! Especially, this boy!" She cried. I waved my hands over my head. _She doesn't even know him. Oh my god!_

"You just met Percy today! How can you judge him like that!" I cried.

"Boys aren't good for you! I thought I got that through your thick head!" Mother yelled. _I'd had enough of her crap._

"Not all boys are like Dad!" I shouted! Now thats gotta shut her up! "Now you're going to kindly go to the door and let Percy Jackson in. He's going to come upstairs with me and you, Athena Chase will leave us alone!" I yelled. Mother's eyes flared with anger. _Oh shit, what did I just do? Damnit she's gonna kill me, then kill Percy!_

"Fine!" Mother replied crushing her teeth together, in anger. _Did my mother just say fine? She actually listened to me? How the-_

I was utterly speechless.

Mother walked to the door with me, trailing behind her, in shock. Percy was still standing in the doorway whistling to himself. When he saw Mother and I walk towards him, he straightened himself and stopped whistling.

"Percy," Mother started. Then she paused for a second. "Please, come in," Mother told him.

Percy's eyes widened in shock as he walked in slowly, eyeing Mother's every move. When Percy was finally past Mother's point of reach, he rushed over to me.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hey," I responded. Percy smiled.

"So how did you do it?" Percy asked me. Mother eyed us and then walked back into the kitchen, glaring at us. _Checkmate!_

"It takes a player to know a player," I replied. Percy gave me a confused look and shrugged his shoulders.

I walked to the steps and started walking up. I stopped on the 8th step and turned around. Percy was still standing in the hallway, staring at me in awe.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked, chuckling at his shocked state.

Percy swallowed and ran upstairs with me to my room.

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

"Fall Out Boy? Panic At the Disco? C'mon at least tell me that you've heard of 5 seconds of summer!"

Annabeth shook her head. We were sitting on her bed while she continued filling out forms that Philip gave us to give to our parents. Apparently, Athena wanted Annabeth to fill out her own forms.

"Oh my gosh, what music do you listen to?"

"I don't listen to music." She told me. _What! I don't what I would do without music in my life._ I gave her a confused look.

"So you're telling me that you don't listen to music when you take the bus to school every morning." Listening to music on the bus was the highlight of my mornings. I just liked to sit and think while I listened to music. Well, I used to. Now that I moved to this stupid town, I have to sit in the car with Philip all morning. _Ugh, I still hate that guy._

"First of all, I don't take the bus. And second of all, I read." She explained.

"You read." I repeated what she said like it was the weirdest I've ever heard.

"Yes, I read. And I particularly enjoy it," She said proudly. I chuckled at that. I never really enjoyed reading. I hated it, sitting in front of a book reading the small words on the page. It made me cringe.

"No wonder you never had any friends before me." I mumbled. She glared at me, grabbed a pillow and tossed it at me. _She's so cute, when she's having fun!_

"So we're friends now?" She questioned, with a sideways smile.

"Well yeah." He said, in a unsure voice.

"Oh my god, I'm kidding!" She cried.

"Oh." I said. "I didn't know you were capable of kidding," I chuckled. She took another pillow and threw it at my head, rolling her eyes. "Oww! My beautiful face." I said, rubbing my face.

"You know you're an ass," She told me.

"I particularly enjoy being an ass," I mocked Annabeth, with a toothy grin. She glared at me and went for another pillow. This time I was ready for her. I grabbed another pillow.

"Two can play that game." I took the pillow in my hand and threw it back at her, and before I knew it, Annabeth and I were having a pillow fight.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I know I posted a chapter just yesterday, but I wanted to post a chapter before I go to Disney. I'm leaving tonight to drive all the way to Florida from NJ and that's gonna be hell, so I won't be able to post another chapter until next week so I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Anyway, what did you think about Annabeth's memory. Do you hate Athena as much as I do?**

 **Follow, Favorite, REVIEW!**

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **longshot 39**_ **;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jason's p.o.v.**

As I put the dishes in the sink, they made a loud CLANK every time the plate hit the dish below it. Reyna sat on the table, filling out some papers.

"What's that?" I asked as I turned the faucet off.

Reyna looked up from her papers.

"Its some forms, I have to fill out my new job," Reyna answered. _Oh yeah, she's gonna teach at Demigod High._

"Oh okay," I said. _But something had been on my mind ever since I'd got home from school yesterday and I just had to ask her_. "Reyna, why did you adopt me?" I asked.

Reyna looked up from her forms and her eyes lowered.

"Why do you ask?" Reyna asked, pushing her glossy black hair out of her eyes.

"Yesterday, I met Hazel Levesque and Nico Di Angelo! They told me that they lived in the orphanage on 287 off of Route 1. They said that it was them and 16 other orphans," I explained. Reyna swallowed hard like she knew what was coming next. "So my question is," I started. "Why did you go all the way to Oakland to adopt me rather than go a few blocks away from your place and adopt one of the 18 orphans living at the orphanage? I mean, it makes no sense, whatsoever,"

"Well, I want all the way to Oakland because I know everyone from the orphanage since I taught at Roman High School, so if I adopted a kid from the orphanage, it would be awkward for the kid, I adopted and the rest of the students and I could also lose my job due to students thinking that I've favorited the guy, I adopted," Reyna tried to explain.

I processed the information in my head. But that still didn't explain why she went all the way to Oakland.

"I still don't get it!" I exclaimed as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "Why did you choose me out of all of the guys at the orphanage! Why me, the troublemaker?" I asked.

"I dunno, because you're _special_!" Reyna said at the top of her head. Then the anger started to bubble through me. _Because I'm special? What kind of crap is that?_

"C'mon Reyna! Don't pull that crap with me!" I shouted, my eyes flaming with anger. Reyna looked taken aback.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I adopted you instead of adopting some horny pretty boy, I could use for sex," Reyna cried. Well, I really don't care! Why can't she just tell me the truth.

"If you would just tell me the truth, maybe then I'd understand " I shouted, frustration challenging my judgement.

"I am!" Reyna shouted as she stood up. I shook my head in disappointment and walked to the fridge. I grabbed a water bottle and headed for the front door.

Reyna eyes widened, when she realized what I was doing! I took my phone from my pocket, my hands shaking with anger, and waved it at her face.

"You call me, when you are ready to tell me the truth," I cried as I ran out of the door. I could hear Reyna's loud cries from inside the house but I wouldn't look back.

I ran as fast as my legs could go, dodging piles of rocks and puddles of mud. _Why can't she just tell me the truth! "because you're special!". Why can't just tell me the truth. Reyna, what are you hiding. What are you hiding?  
_ I replayed what happened back at the house, with me choosing certain words or phrases, examining what Reyna said, trying to understand and comprehend what Reyna was hiding.

But then it hit me! I stopped in my tracks. _What the hell am I doing! What if Reyna was telling me the truth. What if she wanted a cool 15 year old dude, who wouldn't mind living with a poor 19 year old girl who just got out of college who makes a salary of $20 per week. And I probably just threw it all away! Reyna is probably calling the orphanage right now, telling them that I ran away from home and she wants them to take me back cause I was too hard. I better text her and tell her that I'm sorry._

I reached into my pocket to grab my phone but all I caught was air. I must've left my phone on the counter when I opened the door. I guess I should head home and apologize to Reyna.

I looked around. Wait, where the hell am I? I was in some kind of trailer park. But no one was in it. It looks abandoned.

I started walking examining every little thing. But there was this one trailer that was different than the others. It was the only trailer with its lights on and then, I saw it. There was this giant wall near the one trailer, with lots of painting and lights hanging on the wall. Some of the paintings were large and some of them were small but they were all similar in a way. In each painting there was this girl with this hammer. My eyebrows lowered as I examined the paintings, dulling my eyes into the fabric of the painting, noticing the strokes in each painting, noticing how the artist created the paintings along the wall in a form of a triangle.

I walked over to the trailer. The lights were on bright and I could hear the music playing from the trailer. I wonder if the artist is in there. What if she has a phone.

I walked slowly up to the trailer and knocked on the door. I paused, waiting for the artist to come out. But no one came. I tried to knock once more but, when my hands touched the door if flew open. Shit! Then I realized how loud the music was. The music was blasting out of the music player, put on High!

I slowly crept inside the trailer. There was this girl with light brown choppy hair, with a paintbrush in her hand, painting. She was sorting dancing to the hard rock music as she painted. She wasn't that tall but she looked my age.

I looked around. All around the trailer was posters of bands and paintings of all sorts of things. But there was this picture that caught my eye. The painting was the most haunting thing, I'd ever seen. It was an ugly woman with tentacles and dirt and mud all over her all over her. _God, this girl can paint!_

"What the hell!" A high-pitched voice cried. Oh shit! She saw me. I whirled around to look right into the eyes of the girl, who stared at me with big brown eyes wide!

"Oh hi," I said awkwardly. The girl put down the brush and started yelling at me. Then she grabbed me by the helm of my shirt and threw me out of the trailer and on to the cold, hard ground.

"Did my sisters send you?" The girl asked angrily. _Sisters, who the hell are her sisters?_

The girl kicked me on the side. "Answer me!" She shouted. She tried to kick me again but this time I was ready. _I wasn't gonna let this girl beat me up!_

I dodged the kick, rolled over to the wall and jumped to my feet. She lunged and tried to grab me, but I grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back.

She struggled to get free.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She yelled! What's her problem?

"I will let you go, when you calm down," I told her. Still, the girl wouldn't stop struggling. I tightened my grip on the girl's hands. Finally she stopped struggling.

"Thank you," I said, then paused to take a breath.

I loosened my grip on her hands.

"Big Mistake!" The girl smirked as she grabbed my arms. _Dammit._

The girl pushed me to the wall.

"Who are you, did my sisters send you, why are you here!" She girl cried. "Umm, I'm Jason, who the hell are your sisters, and I found your trailer and all these great paintings by accident," I told her. The girl face seemed to soften when she heard me say "great paintings".

"You think my paintings are great?" She asked in a small voice. My face was still smushed against the wall.

"Maybe, if you would stop squishing my face against the wall, I could tell what I like about the paintings," I suggested hoping she'd take a hint.

She seemed to want to let me go.

"Don't think I'd fall for your tricks that easily," She cried. What tricks? "So Jason, I've never heard of you before," the girl started. "Are you some guy from Sacramento or Oakland, that my sisters hired or something?" She asked. _Who are her sisters and why would they hire me._

"For the last freaking time, who are you and your sisters!" I cried.

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Where _are_ you from?" She asked.

"I'm Roman!" I shouted. Then girls mouth formed a big O.

"Oh you are, then never mind," the girl said causally _. How can she sound so casual at a time like this?_

"Now that you've finished interrogating me, can you please let me go," I cried longing to un-squish my face.

"Oh sorry bout that," she said, letting me go.

I straightened myself and turned to look at her. She gave me a sideways smile.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Yeah it kinda was," She replied. "So I'm Piper, Piper McLean," She told me. Piper that's her name. I like it.

I smiled back at her.

"So Piper, I'm guessing that you don't think the Roman and Greek feud is necessary since you let me go when you let me go when I told you that I was Roman," I guessed.

"Nah, I don't mind that your Roman," Piper started. "I was just glad you weren't working with my sisters," Piper added. What's it with her sisters.

I turned to look at the wall.

"So you painted these paintings?" I asked. Piper walked next to me to look at the paintings.

"Yeah, I drew these," Piper replied. "I'm kinda a secret artist," she told me. I nodded in understanding.

"Oh," I replied.

"That's why I paint in this abandoned trailer," she told me. "And if my sisters ever found out about this place, my life would be ruined," she continued. These sisters of hers must be pretty bad if she has go to this abandoned trailer to paint. I nodded. Silence..

I broke the silence by saying "Hey, there was this one painting in the trailer that I didn't understand?" I asked.

Piper turned to look at me

"Which one?" Piper asked.

I walked back into the trailer with Piper, trailing behind me. Then, I saw it.

"That one," I said, pointing to the painting. Piper looked at the one I pointed to and she sighed.

"It's supposed to be my mom," Piper replied. My eyebrows raised. _Wow, she must have a messed up family._

Piper laughed when she saw my reaction.

"Not literally, but figuratively," She said. "You see, my Mom is a very beautiful woman," she continued. _C'mon she can't be that hot._

Piper seemed to read my thoughts when she took out her phone to show me a pic of her mom. She handed me the phone.

My eyes widened as I looked at her Mom.

"She looks like a goddess," I told Piper. Piper chuckled.

"That's the funny thing, she was named after the Greek Goddess of Beauty,"

Piper told me. _Whoa, seriously._

"Seriously, her name is Aphrodite?" I asked her. Piper nodded.

"Yep," She replied.

"So wait, if she's that hot, then why did you paint her so _horrifying_?" I asked.

"Well, my Mom's kind of a cheater," She told me. _Why is she upset. If I was a girl_

 _and I had breasts that giant, I would cheat if I could._

"Really," I said.

"Yah. You know my Mom got pregnant with 6 guys including my dad and my sisters wants to be just like her," Piper said. _Ha, that's funny. More sluts._

"So, do you want to be like your Mom?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She asked. I gave her a confused look.

"For all I know, you could be a stalker!" I cried.

She laughed to herself.

"Okay, I get it. Well, I don't want to be like my Mom. My sisters bully me cause I am a punk girl. That's why I was so afraid when you came. They'd probably do something to my paintings," She told me. _Wow. She really has a messed up family._

"Wow, they're that mean," I said feeling really bad for her.

"Hey, so do you have a phone I could use?" I asked. She looked at me, then took her phone out of her pocket.

"Why do you need it?" She asked.

"I'm kind of an orphan and I got mad at my adopted mom and ran away from home," I told her.

"Oh," She replied. I nodded. She handed me the phone.

I dialed the number and waited

Unfortunately, she didn't answer. Luckily, I left her a message. This was what I said.

"Reyna, I'm really sorry for accusing you of being a liar. I was just scared that I was being used. Also, I'm kind of in the middle of nowhere, so can you please pick me up. I left my phone at home so can you please track this to me. Like I said, I'm really sorry,"

I sent the message as urgent and hanged up. Piper smiled.

I handed her back her phone.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, giving your phone to a complete stranger," I told her.

"You're welcome," She replied. Silence.

Piper broke the silence by saying "So you said you liked my paintings…

 **Anonymous p.o.v.**

The wind blew it's silent song as I stood in my uniform, waiting. My phone was in my hand, open waiting. _Where is she? She should have sent me the text already._

Then, in it split-second, there it was. The 5 words that could change everything. The 5 words that I wished never came up on my phone.

 _The plan is in motion_

 **A/N**

 **Wassup guys! I just got back from Disney OMG I'm so tired right now, I need sleep but I had to post this!**

 **Anyway Disney was fun I guess, Hated the roller coasters, my dad tricked me into going onto one! UGH SO MANY TEARS! Ate a lot of food though! Junk! And stood in so many long lines! MORE TEARS! Okay I'm done complaining now!**

 **So… what do you think Reyna's hiding? And who is this Anonymous person… so many questions with no answers? Omg, I sound so ridiculous right now!**

 **Anyway, review, follow, and leave a little favorite if you want!**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **longshot39 ;)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Leo's p.o.v.**

I awoke to the smell of dust. I coughed.

I looked around. I was in my garage, laying on my work desk. _Shit! I must've fallen asleep, repairing Connor's laptop._ I looked at my watch. The time said "8:05". _Dammit! I must've overslept. School starts at nine!_

I jumped out of the chair and rushed back to my house. I flew through the front door. My Aunt Pam was sitting in the kitchen, eating some of her famous fried bacon. I smelled the bacon and my mouth watered instantly, craving for its crispy taste.

Aunt Pam looked up as I walked into the kitchen.

"You overslept?" She asked. _Wow, like it wasn't obvious._

"Yeah, I was fixing Connor's laptop," I replied. I grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate and shoved it in my mouth.

"Mmmhhh,"

"Well, you better hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school," She told me.

I nodded, grabbing another piece of bacon and walked to the stairs. Uncle Carlos was sitting in the living room, watching the CNN channel. He was the mayor of the town and had a lot of money. I was so lucky they adopted me.

"Uncle Carlos, can you drive me to school?" I asked. "I'm running late."

"Sure, just make sure you're down here by 8:45," Uncle Carlos called.

I smiled. I loved Aunt Pam and Uncle Tony. They're not the kind of people who always scold their kid. They leave me be to do my own thing. Aunt Pam cooks, cleans, and takes care of me and Uncle Carlos drives me to school and helps me with my homework. They just take care of me and that's that.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I turned on the water and left it for a couple minutes to let it get hot. I looked in the mirror. My curls were all messed up and dust was all over my face. I sighed.

I ripped off the layers of clothes and jumped into the shower. _Why! Why do I have to go to school today?_

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

I walked into the halls of Demigod High, with Annabeth by my halls were painted green, yellow and purple with gold all around it.

"So what room are we going to?" I asked. Annabeth looked at her schedule.

"We're going to room 124," She told me.

"We're in the 300 hallway, it must be downstairs," I told her. I grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her downstairs, jumping every 3 steps.

She shook her head at me.

"You act like a child so much sometimes,

I turned my head to look back at her and flashed her a bright smile! "Oh you haven't even seen anything yet,"

We arrived at the classroom. I walked inside. Everyone was standing alongside the wall, Romans on one side, Greeks on the other, like opposites, repelling, not wanting to attract. I walked over to the Greek side, with Annabeth trailing behind me. In the front was Clarisse, Sophie, and Katie, with the Stoll twins, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Chris Rodriguez, Michael Yew, Will, Lee Fletcher, Nyssa, Drew McLean and Layla.

"What's going on?" I asked. Annabeth turned to look at me.

"It's a faceoff between the Romans and the Greeks," Annabeth told me.

"So it's like a staring contest. Which town can glare at each other the longest," I joked? Annabeth chuckled to herself. _What is wrong with these people? Couldn't they just coexist with each other?_

"Yeah, I wonder how this class is going to turn out if they are always at each

other's throats?"

"I know right," I replied. Finally, the teacher arrived. It was a Spanish dude with a weird mustache.

He walked to the front of the class, watching us.

"Settle down class, please settle down," The teacher tells us. Then, we turned to

look at him. "Alright, my name is Mr. Swist and I will be your homeroom and Literacy teacher," All eyes were glued to Mr. Swist. "Please take a seat. But I want every Greek to sit next to a Roman," Mr. Swist says.

Angry murmurs emerged through the class. Then, after a brief moment, students started to pour into the seats. The desks were in rows of 2. _Where do I sit?_

"See ya, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called as she walked over to sit next to a girl with caramel skin and brown curly hair.

I looked around. There's an empty seat! I took a seat next to some Asian dude.

"Hey dude," I exclaimed. The guy turned to look at me, then waved.

Then, in a few minutes, all the students were finally seated. Roman next to Greek. Some were uncomfortable, some were fine, some were pissed, but, Mr. Swist didn't seem to care. He just stood there expressionless, watching us fiddle and bicker.

"Alright so now I want you to tell the person next to you, your-," Mr. Swist

started but was cut off by the door flying open.

A guy with slick blonde hair and deep blue eyes, sorta like the sky. I turned around to look at Annabeth to see if she knew him. The only thing that was registered on her face was pure confusion. _Looks like she doesn't know him. Who is this guy?_

 **Jason's p.o.v** _ **.**_

 _I can't believe I'm late on my first day of school._ I raced through the halls of

Demigod High. Reyna had overslept and forgot to wake me up. I woke up 45 minutes before school started.

 _Okay, what class am I going to? Oh yeah, I'm going to Room 124._

I turned my head to glance at the classroom numbers as I ran past. _Yes! I'm in the 100 hallway!_

A few minutes later, I found the classroom. I rushed up to the door and threw it open.

"I'm here, I'm here!" I shouted, breathing heavily. I looked around, bobbing my head from side to side.

The student in the class was gawking at me, wide-eyed.

The teacher frowned.

"Are you Jason?" The teacher asked as he grabbed his attendance clipboard.

And then, the dam, that lay in my chest, that had been rehearsed and building up, finally burst, pouring out of my mouth.

"Sorry, I'm late," I cried. "I woke up late and-," I started, but my voice faltered

me. I reached into my pocket. I pulled out the pass, Reyna gave to me. "I have a pass, though," I told the teacher.

The teacher put his hands up motioning me to be quiet.

"I really don't care about your petty excuses. I'm Mr. Swist and I want you to please take a seat next to," He paused to look around the classroom. "Her," he said, pointing to… _What is she doing here? Piper McLean, the girl, I met at that trailer, park when I ran away, 2 days ago._

I nodded and walked over to the desk. Piper looked up, smiling.

"Hey Piper, fancy seeing you here," I said in a poised "rich people" voice. Piper laughed.

"Wow, that's an awesome way to say hi to a girl you just met a couple of days ago," Piper retorted, sarcastically.

"So, we're playing the sarcasm game today, huh," I joked. Piper shook her head, chuckling.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Mr. Swist started, emphasizing on the word rudely. "I want you to tell your partner your name and one thing about yourself," Mr. Swist told me. Bored sighs ran through the crowd.

"Do we have to do this," one of Piper's step-sisters, Drew asked in an annoyed tone.

"Unless you want to fail this class, yes," Mr. Swist responded, blankly.

Students turned to their partners and starting talking to the person next to them. Piper turned to look at me.

"Hi, I'm Piper and I like to paint," Piper tells me, breaking the silence between us. _So, I guess we're pretending that we don't know each other_.

"Hi, I'm Jason and I'm adopted," I told her. We smiled at each other.

"Okay now, I will call on you in ABC order from last names and you will tell us your partner's name and something about he or she, then, your partner will do the same for you. Got it!" Mr. Swist ordered. We nodded. "Alright, first on the list is Silena Beauregard," and it went on.

A few minutes later, Mr. Swist was at C. "Annabeth Chase," He called.

The girl named Annabeth stood up and faced the class.

"My partner's name is Hazel Levesque and she likes to ride horses," She said. _Hazel likes to ride horses. Well, that makes sense._

Annabeth sat back down and Hazel took her place.

"My partner's name is Annabeth Chase and she likes to read," Hazel told us. Oh, wow that's cool, can we just get on with this

"Next, we have Nico Di Angelo," Mr. Swist announced. _Nico Di Angelo? Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, he was that guy at the pool that tried to save Frank._ He was wearing dark black jeans with a black hoodie covering his face. What I didn't know that the next 5 words that were about to come out of his mouth would change my life forever.

"My partner's name is Thalia Grace and she likes to play Capture the flag,"

 **Hey guys its Sunday! Hows your week been! Mines been fun! A hard week at work, a lot of drama and of course watching Connor Franta youtube videos. As some of you know I'm in love with that boy! He is just... EEEEK! Ok that was a little wierd. Anyway, I've been looking for a bit more Happy and upbeat music cuz currently most of my music except for Maroon 5, Panic! at the Disco, The Cab and 5sos are sad and depressing. So if you have any suggestions just leave a comment! It would mean the world to me**

 **Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I promise that I'll post the next one on Tuesday, which is gonna be longer and better. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!  
**

 **Comment, Review, and if you're up to it, add a little follow and favorite!**

 ** _yours truly,_**

 ** _the one and only longshot39 ;)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

"My partner's name is Thalia Grace, and she likes to play Capture The Flag," Nico said. _Wait, What!_

"But that's impossible!" I blurted out! The words just slipped out of my mouth.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. The girl sitting next to Nico, who I presumed to be Thalia, whirled around, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Piper whispered. I looked at Thalia. She had spiky black hair and pale white skin. And her eyes were intensely blue, almost like lightning. _There's no way it could be her. She looks nothing like me._ My mind started racing filling with questions. _There's no way that it could be here. I mean, what are the chances that the sister that abandoned me when I was younger moved to this city. The town where I was adopted._ "Excuse me, Jason. You're interrupting my class once again. I want you-" Mr. Swist started but was cut off by Thalia.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Thalia asked, frowning. "You question my love for Capture the Flag?" She asked. I cleared my throat. On her pale wrist lay a tattoo of Zeus's lightning bolt just like the one I had on my shoulder. _Oh shit, she has the tattoo._ I watched as our father branded that tattoos onto my sister's arm after mine because he thought that we were gonna be just like the children of Zeus, tall and strong.  
"No but my name is Jason Grace and I think that you are my sister," I announced. All mouths dropped. Piper's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh What are you-," Thalia started, stuttering but she was cut off when I stood up and ran out of the classroom. _I just couldn't take it anymore. When I turned 13, after 20 failed leads, I gave up on trying to find my sister and mother. And I am_ _not_ _going back to another world of disappointment._

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

 _Wait, so Jason's sister that Jason told me about 2 days ago, is Thalia. That can't be true. I've known Thalia all my life and she has never mentioned a brother. Dammit, I gotta stop Jason before he ruins this adoption._ As Jason dashed outside, I stood up and ran after him.

"Jason!" I shouted, searching for him. _Where did he go?_

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab me by the waist and pull me back.

"Gerr off me!" I yelled, struggling to escape. The mysterious person put his or her hands over my mouth.

"Piper, be quiet! It's me, Jason," The mysterious person whispered. _Jason?_ I turned around. Jason let go of me, opened the door and shoved me inside. As he pushed me inside, I caught a glimpse of Mr. Swist running through the halls.

"Piper, what the hell!" Jason started. "Did I ask you to follow." _Is he serious?_

"So you expect me to let you run away from your problems and ruin your adoption with Reyna!" I asked. Jason put his hands over his head, in frustration.

"You don't even know me! We met 2 days ago!" He shouted.

"I don't care, Jason! I'm not gonna let you ruin your life because of a stupid assumption!" I yelled back.

"You aren't my mother. You can't protect me from everything!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well I'm all you got at the moment, so I'm going to do anything in my power to protect you! I know how it is to lose a parent and you can't take it out on other people!" I shouted. Jason swallowed and calmed down. He nodded in realization. "Listen, I've known Thalia all my life. She _doesn't_ have a brother. And even if she might be your sister, she wouldn't just leave you to die like that," I told him.

"You don't know that," Jason cried. _It could just be a coincidence that they have the same last name._

"There's a lot of people with the last name Grace," I retorted.

Jason eyes immediately burst into flames. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall, knocking the breath right out of me. I stared at him wide eyed as he drew closer and closer to me.

"Then Piper Mclean, you tell me that Thalia has a father!" He cried. "Tell me that her _biological_ father is alive and I will walk right back to that classroom!". _But I knew Thalia didn't have a father. She told me that her dad died when she was just six years old. I could tell Jason that Thalia does have a father and Jason could go back to class and all this drama would subside. The next words that came out of my mouth could fix everything._ But I couldn't lie to him. Not this time.

I lowered my head.

"I can't tell you that," I whispered. Jason sighed, taking his hands off me and backed away slowly, giving me space to breathe.

"I knew it," Jason whispered. He backed up against the wall, and slowly slid down. "What am I gonna do?" Jason asked. "I mean, when I got adopted, I'd expected to push past my bio family that left me and focus and building a relationship with Reyna. I didn't want to have to deal with finding my long-lost sister, that I spent years searching for," He told me. I better do something. If he keeps acting like this, then he'll rot away in confusion and sadness.

"Jason, why don't we go somewhere," I suggested. Jason looked up.

"Really?" Jason asked. "You don't seem like the type of girl that skips class for a

guy," he added trying to brighten up the mood.

"Well, you're out of luck cause that exactly who I am. There's this art show in Oakland, that I wanted to go to," I told him. Jason looked confused.

"But how are we gonna get there?" Jason asked.

"We could take a bus to the train station and take the bus to Oakland," I explained.

"But, what about school?" Jason asked. _Is he talking about school at a time like this?_

"What do you mean, what about school. You gotta get your mind off all this drama. It's just one day," I exclaimed. Jason still was unsure. I threw a big smile on my face and cried "C'mon, Jason, let's have some fun!"

I grabbed his shoulder, egging him to get up. He rolled his eyes and got off of the floor.

"Whatever let's go," Jason told me, motioning me to follow him. "And there's no need to worry about how we'll sneak out," Jason started with his mischievous smile. "I'm a natural at this stuff. We'll be out of here in no time,". I hope this is enough to get his mind off Thalia, for now.

 **Leo's p.o.v.**

I walked through the hallway of Demigod High School, my back slung over my shoulder, heading to my 5th-period class. My curly hair was combed and for the first time in my life, I wanted to make an awesome first impression, to make some new friends, maybe meet some girls.

"Leo," a familiar voice cried. Who's that? I turned around to be face to face with Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hey, Stoll twins, whatcha selling today?" I asked in a playful tone. Connor folded his arms.

"My laptop?" Connor asked, extending out his hands for his laptop. _Dammit, the laptop's not finished yet!_

"Oh about that," I start. _I better think of something, fast! If I handed the laptop in fixed late, the twins would decrease my profit from $20 bucks to 15. I needed all the money I could get to buy that new power generator, I wanted for my next project._ "It's in my locker. Why don't I go get it now!" I blurted out, running off the first chance I got.

I raced through the halls to my locker. I put the combination in and swung it open, hearing a loud bang as it hit the locker next to it. _Okay, Connor's laptop, where did I put Conor's laptop?_

I shuffled through all my books, gadgets, and creations. Yes! The laptop was behind all my books, stuffed in the back of my locker, meant to hold my books but held lots more.

I grabbed the laptop, slammed the locker shut, and started running to my 4th-period class. As I ran through the hallway, I opened the laptop up. I checked to make sure everything was in order. _I managed to erase 150 errors on his laptop but I missed 20 errors. And 20 errors was enough to make me lose 20 bucks. I needed that money now more than ever if I was ever gonna complete this project. I'm just gonna give Connor his laptop, take my money and hope he doesn't notice the 20 remaining errors. I just need to get to -_

"OWW!" I yelled as I ran into a girl with a book in her hand. The book flew to the side of the hallway by a locker and the laptop- THE LAPTOP! The moment the laptop touched the ground, it smashed into pieces. My eyes widened, in shock. No, not the laptop, of all the things in the world. I was freaking out! If the laptop's broken then I have to-. I was speechless. I looked up to see a girl with cinnamon- amber hair and beautiful dark almond eyes.

"What the hell!" I yelled, letting the broken pieces of the laptop slide off my hands. The girl shrank back in fear.

"Sorry," She said in a small voice. _Sorry. That's all you has to say!  
_ "Oh your sorry. You think sorry is gonna change the fact that this $2,000 laptop is in pieces!" I cried. _I know I was being a little too mean, but now I have to use my money to buy Connor a new laptop._

RIII NNG! Great, just what I need. There's the damn late bell. Now I'm late.

"God, I hate my life!" I muttered through my gritted teeth. The girl walked over to get her book. My eyes flared at the sight of _that book._ _I just wanted to grab it from her hands and rip it to shreds._ "I mean, what are you doing reading a book in the middle of the damn hallway!" I yelled. Each word struck her like a blow in the face.

In a split second, all that disappointment that was in her eyes vanished and was replaced by pure rage.

"So what if I was reading my book in the hallway!" She cried. " _You_ shouldn't be walking in the middle of the hallway, with a $2,000 laptop in your face!" the girl snapped, her dark almond eyes, clouding with hatred for me.

"Stop changing the subject! _I'm_ the victim _. I'm_ the one who got a smashed laptop!" I shouted. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"You're not the victim in this situation. Sure, you got your laptop smashed into a thousand tiny little pieces, and I'm really sorry about that, but I can't take all the blame. You should've had your laptop in your bag, instead of playing with your stupid electronics all the time!" She hollered. _What does she have against, how does she say it, electronics?_

"What's wrong with electronics?" I asked, with a confused expression as I started to pick up the pieces. She grabbed her bag off the floor and shook her head slowly.

"Why are all guys so aggravating?" She shrieked.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you have against electronics?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"I'm Calypso and I'm Roman," She told me.

"Wait, isn't Calypso some type of music or something?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a type of music," She replied in an annoyed voice. "And electronics are a waste of money and time and people who use them are rotting their eyes and brains!" She added. Is this girl out of her mind.

"What are you talking about! Electronics make our lives easier. That's why they were created!" I retorted. _This girl must be crazy!_

"Whatever! Anyway, sorry again about your laptop! Bye!" Calypso waved at me as she walked away. _Wait, she's leaving me to pick up all the pieces. What a good person._

 **Calypso's p.o.v.**

Dammit, I'm late again! My math teacher Mr. Carlton, got made me stay after class to finish the work I missed after I arrived to class late because of that stupid boy! _Damn that stupid boy and his laptop. Blaming me for his troubles. Well, it was kinda my fault. But he was still an ass about it!_ I raced into the science room, letting the door slam behind me. The teacher was a tall woman, with cold, gray eyes. She frowned as I stood in front of her, breathing heavily,

"Is that how you enter a classroom, Ms. Calypso?" She asked. _Shit, I got one of those teachers._

"Well umm, no," I mumbled in embarrassment, my face blushing bright red. The teacher put her hand to her ear.

"I can't hear you," the teacher announced. I cleared my throat and cried

"No Ma'am!" The teacher nodded and pointed to the door.

"Now why don't you show the class how a lady enters a classroom while the teacher is teaching," the teacher suggested. Chuckles emerged through the class.

"Quiet class, QUIET!" the teacher barked. The mouths shut immediately. _Wait, is she serious._

I walked outside and knocked on the door. _Oh, my god, I can't believe I'm doing this on my first day of school!_ The teacher smiled.

"You may come in," the teacher said. I walked in. "Thank you, do you have a pass?" She asked. I nodded reaching into my pocket to grab the pass. "My name is Ms. Chase, but you may call me Athena. Please go sit next to," Athena started looking at her seating chart. "Leo," She announced. _I wonder who Leo is. Maybe he's a nice Greek._

Athena pointed to a guy with brown eyes and curls. _It was him!_ _The guy that messes up my whole day! The smirk that lay on his face before was completely gone replaced with anger and disappointment._

"Do I have to sit next to him?" I groaned.

"Yes, you do," Athena told me. I sighed and walked over to the desk to sit next Leo. When I was settled in, Athena continued her lecture.

"So your name's Leo," I whispered. Leo turned to look at me.

"Yes my name is Leo," he mocked. I rolled my eyes, turning my direction to the teacher.

"Okay for this experiment, I want you to mix a few chemicals. Please put on the lab coats behind your chair and put on the goggles that are on the left side of your desk," She told us. I put on my lab coat and reached to put on my goggles.

"Now please follow the directions, Nyxa is passing out," Athena ordered.

10 minutes later, Leo and I were silently mixing a few chemicals. I turned to look at Leo. _He had Glycolic Acid and was about to mix it in a beaker with Retinol. What is he doing?_

"Leo, what are you doing?" I asked. "You're not following the directions," I told him.

"C'mon, I'm just having a little fun experimenting with different chemicals," he told me.

"Leo, stop it!" I cried. "Stop it now!" I demanded, a little louder. Athena looked up at us. But it was too late. The Glycolic Acid had already mixed in with the Retinol.

BOOM! The chemical blew up in our faces, wetting both Leo and me all over.

I stood up, soaked in mixed chemicals. Leo was laughing.

"That was awesome," he cried. The smile was wiped off his face when he saw Athena's face.

"Mr. Valdez; Ms. Calypso! First, you interrupt my class, and then this! To the principal's office!" Athena ordered. We stood there, stricken in fear. "NOW!" She roared. We dashed out of her room. We walked to the principal's office in silence. _Only, 3 words could describe this day. Worst Day EVER!_

 **Katie's p.o.v.**

I watched Principal Philip leave his office leaving the door ajar. I dashed into the room. Then I saw. The key rack. I ran over to it and grabbed the key to the cellar. Then, I ran back outside.

As I walked back to the lounge, thoughts raced through my head. _I was worried about Clarisse. It was a dangerous game she was playing._

 _But I wasn't just worried about Clarisse._

 _I was worried about me._

 _And how far I would let this game go._

 **Hey guys! Yeah this is a pretty long chapter so I hope you guys are happy. Eh sorry I'm not so happy and giddy today I've just been having a really bad day I guess.**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think of Jason and Thalia? Is it just me or is Leo and Calypso adorable! My ship for dayyyyss! And what do you think of Katies little confession (btws Katie's one of Clarisse's Panthers)**

 **Follow Favorite, Review ya if you want** _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **longshot39 ;)**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Jason's p.o.v**

 _How mad will Reyna get? Will she at least be nice about me skipping school? Probably not._ I walked inside Reyna's trailer-house. Reyna was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of How To Get Away With Murder. I let the door slam behind me as it made a loud CLANG! Reyna eyes averted from the TV and turned to see me standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I said with an awkward sideways smile. Her eyes blazed with a flash of anger towards me.

"Where have you been?" Reyna asked in a low, quiet, murderous voice, as she muted the TV. I was taken aback by the sharp tone of her voice. I swallowed.

"I went to an art show in Oakland with Piper,"

"You didn't think about telling me first. Or texting or calling me. I waited for you in the parking lot of the school for an hour. I called your cell like 20 times. And to add to that I had to hear from your school guidance counselor that you ran off the in the middle of class with some Greek named Piper after accusing Thalia Grace of being your sister!" _Oh. that happened._

"I kinda wasn't really thinking about what would happen. I was just trying to have a good time," I told her. Reyna's face softened, remembering the reason why I skipped school.

"It was still unacceptable. Also, your guidance counselor recommended meetings with her Tuesday and Thursday every week ," Reyna started. Wait, aren't those people you go to when you need help dealing with your emotions and feelings. "And I said that it would be a good idea," She stated. My eyes widened.

"And who gave you the authority to make my decisions!" I asked.

"I'm your legal guardian, so I have the right and authority to make adult decisions for you," She explained.

"I don't need a shrink!" I cried.

"Well, I think it'll be good for you. It's a place where you could let out all your feelings," Reyna claimed. _Is she serious? A place for you to "let out your feelings". What's this crap that I'm hearing right now?_

"Wel, I won't go then," I insisted, as a smirk slowly crept onto my face.

"If you don't go to these meetings, you won't be able to pass your freshman year," She retaliated. The smirk that lay on my face, vanished _. Damnit._

"Fine, then I'll go the meetings and not talk to this guidance counselor then," I retorted.

Reyna shrugged her shoulders.

"It's your choice if you want to talk or not. But you are going to these meetings,

with all that's going on in your life right now, you need it!"She told me as she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Did you know?" I asked in a quiet voice. She stopped in her tracks. She slowly

turned around.

"Know about what?" She asked me. _Like you don't know what I'm talking about!_

"About Thalia and I- being siblings," I responded.

"I may have suspected, but in the end, I thought it was a minor coincidence,"

She explained. I nodded. "How did you know for sure about Thalia?" Reyna asked. "I mean, you didn't just run out of the classroom because her last name was Grace, right," She asked.

"No, I didn't. Before my father died, he put a tattoo of the lightning bolt of Zeus on both of our shoulders as a symbol of our courage. Thalia has the same tattoo on her shoulder and that's how I knew," I told her. I rolled up my sleeves to show her the tattoo. It gleamed as the sunlight bounced off it.

She nodded.

"Well Jason, you gotta a lot of drama ahead of you. The only thing I can do is wish you luck," She told me.

"Thanks," I thanked. _What am I gonna do?_

A week had passed since that eventful day, and my life could've never been better.

When I got back to school, I expected kids to laugh at me and question my outburst during class, but surprisingly the story it had escalated to an orphan believing that his sister was a girl that lived in the town for most of her life.

I had Piper and her funny friend Leo to accompany me. I'd ignored Thalia and pretended that the incident _(which was what the guidance counselor called it)_ never happened. I'd gone to see this counselor, every Tuesday, and Thursday. I just made up a sappy lie, good enough to convince this counselor that I wasn't gonna kidnap Thalia or commit suicide or something like that.

So here I was sitting in homeroom, debating with Leo about which history project would be better to do when the announcement came on. Bailey Hurlburt's loud voice erupted through the class and immediately, silence emerged through the class

"HELLO STUDENTS! It is officially the second week of Demigod High and things are booming! All contestants who want to try out for Capture The Flag, tryouts will be held by coaches Reyna and Chiron on the field next week! But before that, there will be a little scrimmage on the field after school today "  
The moment Capture The Flag was mentioned that silence that all of us had once had brushed away in a quick second. The classroom went wild!

"Whats Capture The Flag?" I asked. Piper turned to look at me. She turned to Leo.

"It's kind of his area of expertise!" She informed me.

"So there's 2 flags. One of each side. And the best part is that everything is real. The weapons are real. You see, the Greeks and the Romans always used to play so we kind of inherited the game. And since we were a competitive team, we used real swords. But of course, the sword's don't hurt that much if you're ready to take that risk. Anyway, your goal is to get the other team's flag and protect yours. So there are 3 different types of players you can be. Archers (2) who stand by the flag, shooting arrows below, Offenders (3) who go out to get the flag and defenders (3) who defend the flag. I think we're going to be playing a quick game outside!" Leo explained. I nodded. _What if I tried out for the team. Would I be pretty good? I mean, Thalia seems like a pro in this game. We have the same blood right. Maybe I could… NAH!_

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

Meanwhile, three rows behind, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and I sat in a group talking about random stuff. Frank had a worried expression on his face.

"Frank what's wrong?" Hazel asked. I fixed my gaze onto Frank.

"Nothing, I'm fine," He told her, trying to smile but for some reason, it just wouldn't show. _That confirmed it. Something was definitely wrong._

"C'mon Frank, I'm not stupid. I can clearly see that you're upset about something and for some weird reason, you don't want to tell me," She explained. Frank gave her a pained look as if he was saying, please don't make me do this. "Spit it out, Frank!" I demanded. _What's going on with him?_

"I'm just gonna come out and say it!" He finally cried. I expected him to turn and look at Hazel but his eyes were still on mine. "Will you come and have dinner with my parents?" He asked me, blushing bright red. _I was taken aback. I'd expected him to tell me that something was going on at home or something? But this. I never expected those words to come out of Frank's mouth. Why would he want me to have dinner with his parents? We just met a week ago._

"Umm- what…" I stammered. I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. Frank clearly saw the confusion on my face and dived into a long explanation.

"You see my dad and I have a complicated relationship. He's always wanted me to this perfect guy who played as an Offender in Capture the Flag and go off to college and become just like him. But I don't want to be an Offender. I've always sucked using a sword and all I want to do is play as an Archer. But Dad, he thinks that archery is a girl weapon and since I've been best friends with a girl all my life, he always treated me like the son, he never wanted. When I told him about you and how you were a really great player and how you were trying out as an Offender, he said he wanted to meet you. He just wants to rub it in my face that I'm never gonna be just like him and I want to prove to him that I won't let it get to me. That I won't let him win! I won't!"

 _I finally saw that side of Frank that I like. I saw the fire burning brightly in his eyes as he spoke about his father. I recognized it immediately. Because I had the same look in my eyes when I talked about Philip. It was the look of hate and pure disgust for his dad. He reminded me of Annabeth and her mother, and how Annabeth always wanted to beat Athena at her own game. And that's why I was gonna say yes to his proposal. Oh, that sounds weird. His offer._

"Sure, I'll come," I replied, casually. Frank's raised his eyes and had a surprised look on his face.

"Really!" He exclaimed. I nodded. All that hate and anguish from his eyes disappeared in that second. A smile crept onto my face.

"I know how it feels to want to prove yourself to the people in your life and I'll help you do that," I told him.

"Thanks," Frank cried.

"Now how are we gonna do this project for Science…

 **Calypso's p.o.v.**

Capture The Flag! Never really liked that sport but I tolerated it. I had to support Frank. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I stood in the gym along the wall, waiting for the players to come out of the locker room. I watched as a boy with sea green eyes and a cute grin walked up next to me. He was wearing a bright blue t-shirt and a pair of green sweats. I smiled at him.

"Oh my god, he's so hot," I covered my mouth in horror. _Oh my god did I just say that out loud?! OMG, I'm so stupid._

The boy chuckled next to me, as I blushed bright red.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you think I'm **hot** ," he laughed.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud. Oh my god, what is wrong with me," I cried, so embarrassed.  
He gave me a mischievous smile and leaned over to whisper to me.

"Just between me and you, you're kinda sexy too." My eyes bulged wide as I swallowed.

"Thanks, I guess." _Ugh, what is wrong with me. Why do I say the wrong things all the time?_

He chuckled again. "Ugh, I'm so weird." I murmured.

"Well guess what, I'm quite attracted to the weird and abnormal." He joked, his smile growing wider. "Oh god, that was so corny." He added, disgust appearing on his face.

I giggled. _He's just like me. Cute but weird at the same time._ "It was,"

He stared at me with his blazing, vivid, vibrant eyes. _He seems like a pretty nice guy. I mean, I just met him but still…_

"So I'm guessing from what you're wearing you're playing the scrimmage."

He nodded.

"Yeah! I think sounds like fun and I've always been good with a sword so." He said.

"Cool," I said.

"Why are you here? It doesn't look like you're gonna play."

I snorted. _Me playing sports. There is no way in a million years I'm playing sports!_ "Yeah, I'm not the sporty type. I'm here to watch my friend Frank. My friend Hazel said she was gonna meet up with me here in the gym with some girl named Annabelle-shit I forgot what her name is."

His face lit up.

"Annabeth." the boy corrected. I nodded.

"Yeah actually. Do you know her?" I asked. _Great, this guy probably has a bunch of girls all over him!_

"Yeah, she's my best friend. I moved here a week ago and she's been my best friend since the first day. And Hazel and Frank, I'm friends with them too. Hazel and Annabeth coming to watch me and Frank." He explained.

 _He's friends with Hazel and Frank! Well, that's awesome! That means I'll get to spend more time with him! Wait! Oh, my god. I still don't know this guys name. Ugh, I can't believe I haven't asked him yet._

"Really that's awesome! Oh, my god, I don't think I told you my name," I said.

"Oh yeah!" He said, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "My name's Percy. Percy Jackson." He told me. _Percy! That's such a cute name!_

"Well, mine is Calypso," I told him.

"Isn't that like a type of music?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's cool!" He exclaimed. I smiled brighter. I felt a tug in my stomach as we continued talking.

"Percy!" I heard a voice call. Percy and I turned together. I watched as Hazel, Frank and the girl I'm assuming to be Annabeth ran up to us.  
"Hey man, you're ready for this?" Frank asked.

"Calypso, you're here too!" Hazel exclaimed. Percy turned to me and blushed. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"We kinda just met," I told them.

"Cool, that's awesome! So there's no need for any introductions!" Frank exclaimed. Annabeth stared at us, looking back and forth between us. _Wow, she's so pretty. Ugh, Percy's best friends with a girl like that?_

I put my hand out to Annabeth.

"Well I'm Calypso, I'm guessing you're the girl Percy told me about. Annabeth." I said. She shook my hand without a smile reaching her face.

"Yes, I'm Annabeth." She replied, still staring at me with daggers.

I swallowed. _She's freaking scary!_

An awkward silence befell the group.

Frank broke the silence saying, "Are we gonna go or what!" We all cheered and walked outside onto the field.

"Don't be intimidated by Annabeth, she makes everyone feel like that!" Percy muttered to me as we walked out.

I smiled. _He looked even better in the light. His skin is light, but not pale looking. His radiant, slick black hair lazily brushed back and hangs just below his ears._

 **Nico's p.o.v.**

I stood in the stands of the Capture the Flag field, watching the players.

"It's big, right," I murmured. Jason Grace turned to look at me.

"Yah it is. I didn't expect it to be so big!" He told me.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it," I told him.

"Bet your dad took you to almost every game when you were younger," He chuckled. All the light that was in my eyes, disappeared in that second. I swallowed as I lowered my eyes.

"Oh right, sorry about that. I forgot that you're an orphan too," he called, but it was too late. I was already gone. Jason's face fell, realizing the pain he'd just brought onto me. _Let's just get this stupid class over with!_

"Listen, Nico, I'm sorry! I just blurt out stupid things sometimes." He told me. I stared at him, my dark eyes peering into his. I looked into his thoughts. _I could tell what they were thinking. I've always been able to do that. It's like a little superpower that I've always had._

" _ **Ugh, I feel so bad! I know how he feels losing both of my parents. If someone mentioned my father, I probably would do what he's doing." Jason thought. An image of a man dying appeared in his mind.**_

 _Oh god, Jason saw his dad die. That must've been so horrible._

"It's okay," I told him. Jason turned, shocked that I replied. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Are you ready for this," I asked him. He nodded. I didn't even have to read his mind to know how scared he really was.

"You sure," I asked. _That was all I had to say to make Jason break down._

"No, honestly I'm scared out of my mind. My friends convinced me to do this and I mean, I'm pretty good with a sword, but I'm going to my sister and I would lose and embarrass myself." He kept rambling on and on about the same thing.

"Okay stop!" I cut him off. "You'll be fine. Just breathe and pretend like Thalia isn't your sister and is another opponent on the field." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay! I'll be fine!" He cried.

"Now go out there and kick their asses," I told him. He nodded, with a giant smirk and ran out onto the field. _Wow, he's really cute. Wait did I just think that? Ugh, what is wrong with me!_

Coach Reyna stood up in front of the class.

"Okay, we're gonna pick a fair game. Team Captains, Dakota and Phoebe," She announced. It took some time for them to pick their 8 players but in time, all of them were chosen. On Phoebe's team was Clarisse, Thalia, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Percy, Malcolm, Chris and Frank and on Dakota team was, Leila, Gwen, Jack, Larry, Hank, Frank, and Jason. They stood their ground and the battle started. It was an intense game. Jason, however, was lurking by the flag, sneaking around. Then Michael Yew spotted him and shot. The arrow missed Jason by an inch. He dodged Percy and Malcolm swords and cut them down. Then he dashed for the flag. Thalia was close behind him. He lunged for the flag, the sword still in his hand. In a split second, Thalia was in front of him. She swung at his head, and Jason jumped backward, his eyes wide-eyed, shocked at Thalia's lunge

 _C'mon, Jason don't back down now!_ I stared into his mind, to see what he was thinking.

 **"Wow, she's so good! How am going to beat her now!" Jason thought, shaking with his sword clutched his hand.**

"Awe Jason, you're scared of a little competition!" She mocked him, bouncing up and down, quick on her feet.

 **"Oh, I see how it is! That' how you wanna play! Fine, I'll play!" Jason thought.** Jason lunged at her, swinging his sword straight at her shoulder. She eagerly blocked it! They went back and forth, swinging, blocking, swiping, their strokes as calm and matched with each other. The rest of the teammates just stood there watching their intense battle, careful not to interrupt.

Thalia swung her blade at his shoulder and he used the flat part of his sword to block the attack. _Then I saw it. Her mistake. By leaving her sword on his shoulder, she was completely open._ He kicked the sword out of her hand. It flew to the flag and he swung his sword right by her chest. Everyone's mouths dropped. No one had ever disarmed Thalia in a faceoff, whereas beaten her. He walked and grabbed the flag while Thalia stood there in awe.

I turned to get a good look at Thalia. My eyebrows raised when I saw her expression. 3 words formed in her head.

" **What the hell"**

 **Heyyyy! You guys get an extra long chapter today because you guys are beyond perfection! I've had a pretty good week. Omg I just finished this series that I bought at Barnes and Nobles. The Selection Series. I definitely recommend it to you. Its kind of like The Bachelor combined with the Hunger Games. It may look like one of those cliché princess books by the cover but its not!**

 **Anyway, down to the juicy details of this chapter. Ok so first, we heard about Reyna's little therapy thing for Jason. How do you guys think that'll turn out! And then Frank's little proposal for Percy. And then that cute little scene between Percy and Calypso. And to top it off, there was that little battle scene between Thalia and Jason? How do you think that'll affect their relationship?**

 **Review your thoughts and predictions! Add a little favorite and follow if you can! It really makes my day!**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **longshot39 ;)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Mystery Begins Part 1**

 **Annabeth's p.o.v**

News spread as fast as light in this school. Bailey Hurlburt got a film of the whole battle and posted it on her blog. She kept trying to get an interview with Jason and luckily, he was eager for attention.

Meanwhile, Thalia hid in the shadows, watching from afar while all the fame she once had drifted away to Jason. _I kinda felt bad for her. She'd been in the glory all her life and to have that taken away in a split-second by the boy that claims to be her brother. I honestly don't know if I believe Jason. I'm usually good at reading people. I've known Thalia all my life and if she had a brother, she wouldn't lie about it. But at the same time, when I studied Jason's body language I didn't see a boy craving for attention. I saw a scared frantic boy. What Jason's saying might not be true but he seems to believe it. So I honestly don't know._

For the rest of the week, Jason had been getting all the attention. It had been like the whole school had forgotten Jason little incident with Thalia being his sister and had put all their time to get a seat with Jason. Jason's friends, Piper and Leo, who never wanted attention, watched as their friend got put into these interviews and hardly got time to see them.

Percy and I watched as Bailey, Dakota and his band of CTF lovers crowded him, trying to become friends with him.

"I kind of feel bad for Thalia," I admitted. Percy turned to look at me. His eyes narrowed and he turned his head kinda lopsided in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because, you idiot, look at her," I snapped at him, staring at Thalia. She sat in the back of the common room, sulking, he eyes watching Jason get showered by her friends, or what used to her be friends.

Percy turned his head to look at Thalia. His expression suddenly softened.

"Wow, she looks like she's hasn't seen a brush in ages," He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. _But, it was true. Her spiky hair was all over the place._

"Why don't you go talk to her," Percy suggested. My eyes widened at his statement.

"Are you out of your mind. I can't go over there," I exclaimed. _There was no way Thalia would ever talk to me. Not after what happened with Luke. She made that perfectly clear 5 years ago._

"Why, I thought you could make her laugh with one of your brainy facts," He joked.

"I just can't go and talk to her," I told him, in a low, quiet voice.

Percy noticed the seriousness on my face and his chuckling expression was replaced with worry.

"What happened between you too?" He asked me, looking at Thalia and me, back and forth. I swallowed.

"It's a long story," I noted.

"I've got all the time in the world," Percy pointed out. "Well, at least until our free period ends."

So I explained the whole story about Luke to him.

"I thought Athena was hard on you, but I didn't think she would go that far," He admitted. I glowered. _I knew Percy would have this reaction_.

"You gotta call child services," He blurted out. I whirled around, frowning at him.

"Did you seriously just say that!" I cried. Percy's eyes narrowed in confusion and was surprised at my response.

"What! You saw what she did to Luke. That's against the law! She should be put in prison for putting you through that when you were that young," Percy protested.

"But she's all I have," I whispered.

"Doesn't your dad still live in New York!" He reminded me. _My dad?_

"But it's so far away!" I retorted. _I was just making excuses. I couldn't tell Percy what happened with my father and I. With my father and his step-daughter. If I told him, he wouldn't see me, as he see's me now. He'd see me as my hypocrite mother and that's the last thing I want him to see me as._

"I rather live in New York, than with that psychopathic mother of yours." He cried. "No offense," He added.

"None was taken." I chose my next words carefully, hoping to not let anything that shouldn't slip get out. "My father and I have a complicated relationship," I explained.

"Well, I'm right here. Tell me about your "complicated relationship"?" He asked.

"It's really none of your business!" I snapped. He shrunk back at my reaction.

"Fine," He cried in a low voice. Silence.

"Well, you got a problem of your own," I said, breaking the silence. He looked up at the sound of my voice. "You got your big dinner date with Frank and his parents," I added.

Hazel chose that moment to walk into our conversation.

"You gotta be careful with Frank's dad," She warned. I narrowed my eyes. _During my spare time, I did a little research on each Roman in this school. Frank was a normal kid, with an average B., His parents, Gregory and Fiona Zhang owned a pizza place called The Pizza Palace. They seemed like normal people._

"Why?" I asked. Hazel turned to look at me.

'Frank's dad has anger issues," she warned me.

"Anger issues." Calypso walked over to us, with Frank trailing behind him. "Oh it's more than anger issues," she added.

Hazel gave Frank a sad look. Calypso plopped down next to chair next to Percy. Percy gave her a smile as he made room for her to sit next to him. I narrowed my eyes. _Ever since last week when those two met, they've been acting so weird around each other. I think they like each other. Based on how they act around each other. But it would never work out. She's too… she's just not for him. Oh, my god, I'm not jealous, am I? No! I would never get jealous! Stupid Annabeth, you don't like Percy. Ewww._

Hazel turned back to Percy and me, interrupting my thoughts

"Anyway, he's kind of a jerk, so Percy," Hazel paused their, considering her next words. "Please don't upset him. We all know your relationship with Philip and how bad it is, so please, if you care for Frank, please don't make his dad angry. It'll just revert right back to Frank," She explained.

Percy took one look at Frank's gloomy expression and nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. The Stoll twins walked over to our little spot.

"Hey, guys!" called Travis Stoll.

"Wassup!" cried, Connor Stoll. The stood over us with a big smile. _Ugh, what do they want? Probably another offer to buy one of their products._

"Umm, what do you want?" Hazel asked. The Stoll twins turned to Hazel with giant smiles.

"We don't want to buy any of your products!" I snapped. They frowned at us.

"For the first time in forever, we don't want to offer you anything. Actually, we have a proposal for Daddy's boy and Ms. Know It All!" They cried. _I rolled my eyes at their insult. I was used to it, already._

However, Percy didn't take the insult lightly.

"I'm not a daddy's boy!" He barked. "Philip is my Mom's boyfriend," He insisted.

"Same; Difference," Travis retorted. Percy's eyes flared with fire.

Hazel and Frank stared at Percy, unsure what to do.

"We're gonna leave now," Hazel muttered awkwardly, as Frank, Hazel and Calypso crept away, quick to get away from the scene, just in case things escalated.  
I gave Hazel a pleading look. _C'mon, don't leave me with him!_ She gave me a sideways smile as if she was saying _sorry. Oh Percy, I'm gonna have to save you once again._

Once they were out of sight, I turned to the guys.

"Okay, Percy calm down," I reassured him.

"Yeah, Daddy's boy, calm down," Connor smirked. Percy clenched his fists in anger.

I gave them the look. That look that said, _shut up or I'm gonna kills you_. It was one of the many things, I inherited from Mother, that I actually liked.

"Not helping!" I hinted, glaring at them. They instantly shut up.

Once Percy was calm, I turned to the twins.

"I would like to hear this proposal of yours?" I asked. They smiled, awaiting their

glory.

"So everyone says that the attic of this school is cursed. They say that Shelby Bruno went into the attic and never came back," Travis exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"You seriously believe that crap! Everyone knows that Shelby Bruno moved the third day of school," I informed them.

"Yeah, we know that but that got us thinking," Connor started. "What goodies lie in that attic? Why can't we go up ourselves? What secrets are in that gloomy place?" They questioned. _The attic and the cellar were restricted from all students to enter. Only the principal had access to the key to both places… oh._

Suddenly, everything clicked. Now, I understood the proposal. They didn't want me. They wanted Percy. I'm just here because Percy and I are a package deal and are always together.

"So what do want with us," Percy asked.

"We want-," Travis started but I cut him off saying

"They want the keys for the attic." They whirled around, trying not to look surprised but it was clearly registered on their faces.

"Since you live with Philip, you have easy access to his office where he keeps all of his keys. So they want you to get the key to the attic for them," I continued.

"You catch on fast," Travis grumbled, then nodded. "She's right. That is what we want,"

Percy glared at the twins.

"You said it was a proposal. A proposal means that both sides gain something." Percy started. I smiled. _The student is becoming the master. He's starting to become less cocky and use that teensy brain of his. He's outsmarting the enemy._ I beamed at him, proudly.

"So what do we gain out of this plan of yours?" He asked.

"Umm, you get to come along and journey into the attic," Connor stated, lamely. I glared at them.

"Listen, guys, sorry but I can't come along," Percy told them. Their faces paled.

"C'mon dude, it's gonna be fun," Connor cried. Travis turned to me.

"Annabeth, what do you think?" Travis asked. _Wow, they must be really desperate to get into the attic if there asking me for my opinion._

"Well, personally I think it's a bad idea. I mean, there are a lot of security outside at night and it's kind of against the law to break and enter so the clearly states my opinion on the matter," I told them.

"Please!" they begged.

Percy frowned, in annoyance.

"For the last time, no!" He shouted. "Now please go away and leave me and Annabeth in peace."

"Annabeth and I," I corrected him. He frowned at me.

"If you change your mind, give us a call," Travis told me as he gave Percy a slip of paper with his phone number on it. Percy got up, angrily.

"Are all kids at this damn school so annoying!" He muttered as he walked away. I laughed to myself and got up to follow him. _Good luck Percy. You'll need it!_

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

Silence lingered through the guidance room. I sat across from my guidance counselor, Ms. Sokoloff or as I like to call her, Ms. Scoffoloff.

"So Jason, I see that you been having a long and dramatic week!" She told me, after looking at her papers. "After beating your so called long lost sister Thalia Grace, you've been making new friends. Both the Greeks and Romans are trying to recruit you. How do you think your best friends Piper and Leo think about that?" She asked. _Her and her stupid questions. It's so annoying! Like, leave me alone!_

"I don't see how that is any of your goddamn business!" I retorted.

"C'mon Jason, I get paid whether you talk or not. So please, you can just sit there and say nothing for 20 minutes or you talk to me and explain your feelings. The more you talk to me, the quicker we can get to a conclusion and end these meetings!" She cried. I rolled my eyes. "I get that you don't want to be here but you have to talk to me. I'm here to help you!" she cried. Then I just snapped.

"That's the problem!" I shouted. She looked taken aback by my outburst. "I don't need help!" I yelled. _God damnit! I hate how Reyna, Leo, Piper and this ugly hag keep pressuring me to talk about my feelings! Don't they see that I don't want to discuss it!_

"That's how you feel but inside you know need to talk to someone. If you won't talk to Reyna or your friends about your feelings, it'll just bottle up inside waiting to explode!" She reminded me. She took out that stupid notepad of hers and starting writing some things down.

"And that stupid notepad!" I shrieked. I grabbed it out of her hands to take a look at it.

"Hey, that's confidential!" She wailed. I took a look at it. My eyes widened when saw what was on that notepad.

"Patient is getting over emotional over a simple conversation," I read. I scrolled down some more.

"Patient spends much time, texting friend from the orphanage, Thomas Milgram. Patient avoids Thalia Grace as much as he can. Patient has a C average in most of his classes and works on most of his homework with Piper Mclean, in her secret art gallery!" I read. I was shocked at some of the things I read. _How did she know about me texting Tom? And Piper's art gallery. I thought only Piper and I knew about that.  
_ She paled as she saw my shocked expression. "Are you some kind of stalker or something?" I asked.

"I was just gathering notes on your daily life, that's all," She protested.

"Which is the same thing as stalking!" I told her. "I can't talk to someone like you. A crazy stalker!" I exclaimed. I got up and raced to the door.

"Jason please come back!" She pleaded. "Let me explain!"

But it was too late. I was already pissed off. I rushed to the door ready to get out of this damn school but I was cornered by Clarisse La Rue and the Panthers, Katie and Sophie.

I glared at her.

"What do you want, Clarisse?"

She smiled. "Listen, you've proven yourself worthy of becoming a Greek. You're on the wrong side, Jason. Soon, the Greeks are gonna drive the Romans out and all will be in order. Now you don't want to be on the wrong side when this happens. So, since you've proven yourself worthy and have Greek blood, we are giving you a chance to become a Greek," She offered. _Drive the Romans out? They can't do that. Wait can they? I mean most of the money to support Sunset Valley comes from the town of Greece, so would they actually kick the Romans out of their homes. No, I won't join them!_

"I am Roman!" I cried. "I will stand with my fellow Romans and if they go down, I will fall with them!" I vowed.

"How noble of you, Jason. Putting your friends before your happiness!" Clarisse mocked. "It's very hilarious!" She cackled. Katie and Sophie giggled behind her.

"Yeah, it's very funny!" Sophie blurted out, trying way too hard to sound cool. Clarisse glared at Sophie.

"Shut up, you're not helping!" She snapped. Sophie smile vanished. She turned back to face me.

"Jason, you're not Roman, you're Greek. That performance you showed us on the CTF field proved it. You are Thalia long-lost brother and you have Greek blood inside of you. The only reason you think you are Roman is because you believe that since you live with Reyna that immediately makes you Roman. But no, you have Greek blood, so you could join us," She went on. "But you'd have to give up lame Piper and nerdy Leo. We can't people like them in our new town. Plus, they'll can't take all your popularity. They'll start to get jealous and soon enough they'll leave you just like your sad Roman friends," She added. _No Leo and Piper. No, she crossed the line there._

"I'm sorry Clarisse, I will have to decline your offer!" I exclaimed her and walked away.

She stood there, her eyes narrowing.

Once I was out of earshot, she muttered

"We'll see about that!" Then she turned to Katie. "Katie, give

Chris a call. Tell him

that a favor to ask of him," Katie nodded and went to work. _We'll see what you think about my offer now, Jason!_

I walked outside, ready to be greeted by Leo and Piper but they weren't there. I thought they said to meet outside of the school. _Where were they?_

Chris Rodriguez walked up to me.

"Hey dude," He called. I turned around. I smiled at Chris. He was a good friend of mine and was the only one besides Piper and Leo, that weren't friends with me because of my battle with Thalia.

"Wassup!" I replied.

"So I and the guys are practicing for the CTF tryouts next week and was wondering if you could show us some moves?" He asked. _Do they want my help? I mean, I've gotten many requests to teach them some of my moves but never from someone as good as Chris._

"Sure, but do you guys really need it. I mean you're like one place below Thalia in

the ranks!" I reminded him.

"We just wanna brush up on some skills," He told me.

I nodded. For the rest of the hour, I helped the guys work on their skills.

"See ya!" I cried back, as I walked away from the field. Then I saw Piper and Leo standing on the steps of the school. I smiled and ran up to them.

"Hey, guys!" I called.

Leo looked up. Anger burst into his eyes, as he saw me. Piper had the same expression.

I stopped in my tracks.

"What wrong?" I asked.

Leo stood up

"Where were you?" He asked, a pissed look on his face.

"I was with Chris and the guys!" I told them.

"Of course, you were with them. You know ever since that big scrimmage, you've been spending all your time with the CTF players!" _Why are they getting mad? I waited for them!_

"Where were you!" I bellowed. "I waited for you and you weren't there! So, Chris came up to me to ask if I could show them some moves and since you disappeared, I said yes!" I yelled. "So you have no right to get mad at me!"

Piper's head bobbled up.

"We sent you a text saying to meet us at my place!" She told me. I took a good look at Piper. So far, she'd been very quiet. I looked into her eyes and I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I was feeling guilty. I looked into her eyes and instead of hate and, I saw sadness and disappointment. _They texted me._ _When?_

I dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I saw like 4 texts from Piper and 5 miss calls from Leo.

"I guess, I didn't hear it ring," I admitted, lamely. I swallowed.

"You guess! You were too busy playing CTF with your buddies to spend some time with your friends!" Leo shouted.

"You know, the only reason we teamed up with you for this project is because we wanted to spend some time with you. You've been hanging out with the CTF players all week and we just wanted to spend some quality friend time together. Like it used to be. You know I really thought you were different, Jason. But you're just like the rest of them!" She confessed. I lowered my eyes.

She got up and grabbed Leo's arm.

"C'mon Leo, were leaving!" She told him.

"Wait, but I wanna give Jason a piece of my mind!" He insisted. He struggled to wiggle out of Piper's grasp.

"LEO!" She shouted as she whirled around. Tears were forming in her eyes. Leo's face suddenly softened.

"Piper, I…" Leo paused. "Okay, let's go!" he finally said. And they walked away. Seeing Piper looking so sad, literally crushed me.

 _Now I have no friends._ Suddenly, a little voice appeared in my head. _Plus, they can't take all your popularity. They'll start to get jealous and soon enough they'll leave you just like your sad Roman friends._ I know what I have to do.

I ran back to school. I dashed through the hallway and stopped in the lounge. Clarisse and the Panthers were sitting in the lounge, right where they said they'd be.

"So, I guess you've had a change of heart!" She smirked.

"What do I have to do to become a Greek?"

 **Percy p.o.v.**

I walked out of the bathroom, my towel wrapped around me, my black hair dripping wet. I walked into to my room. _So what does someone wear to a dinner like this? I opened my closet. I had only one suit. I didn't have any black shoes or even a tie. I needed fashion help. And I knew where to get it!_

I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and dug into my pocket for my pocket. I noticed that Connor's phone number was still there. I tossed into my garbage can. _Like I'll ever need that_! I took my phone and texted Annabeth.

 **Percy J.** \- Annabeth, I need ur help immediately

 _ **Annabeth**_ _\- What happened, this time, Percy_

 **Percy J**.- It's really important

 **Annabeth-** _Can you please just tell me what you need help with_

 **Percy J.** \- I kinda need help getting ready for Frank's dinner

 _ **Annabeth**_ _\- *rolls eyes* You seriously need help with that?_

 **Percy J.** \- Yah! I have no idea what 2 wear 2 thse sorts of things

 _ **Annabeth**_ _\- Can't you just ask your mum or Philip?_

 **Percy J**.- Annabeth! I can't ask mum or Philip. They'll tll me 2 wear some sort of suit or something! I need girl help

 _ **Annabeth**_ _\- I'm coming!_

 _Oh, thank god she's coming! I was gonna die if I wore something inappropriate!_

Ten minutes later, Annabeth arrived at his house. She walked into his room.

"Okay, what do you need me to do to help get prepared?" She asked.

"Umm, so what shirt should I wear?" I asked. She walked to my closet.

She took out a plaid shirt and lay it on the bed. Then she grabbed a pair of Adam Levine jeans and threw it at me.

"There you go," She told me. She stood in my room.

"Umm, are you gonna leave or what?" I asked. She stared at me in confusion, and then it suddenly hit her.

"Oh, Ohhh! I'll leave now!" She exclaimed, blushing bright red. She ran off out of the room. _Frank's parents better be nice. I mean, I've had a pretty suckish day and if these people are rude as hell, I swear… but I promised Frank that I'd be nice so…_

I changed into the jeans and a plaid shirt. I walked downstairs.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch, talking to my mom.

"How do I look?" I asked. Annabeth and Mom turned around.

"Wow, Percy, you look nice," Mom said.

"I knew it. I don't know what you were worried about Percy, it's just what you usually wear," Annabeth pointed out.

Mom got up.

"Well Percy, when you get back, I was thinking we could go see that new Star Trek movie," She told me.

"Really!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I got the tickets yesterday!" She exclaimed. _I love the Star Trek series, and when I made my mother watch the first movie, she fell in love with it too! We've wanted to watch the movie, ever since it first came out, but we never had the time. Mom had her writing to focus on and I had school! But we're actually gonna see it!_

"Yes!" I cried.

"Just me and you, Percy, just like the old times!" She told me. _Just me and you, no Philip!_ I gleamed at those words. "I'll see you later, Percy!" she cried. I smiled and waved as she walked away.

I turned to Annabeth. An idea popped into my head. I gave her a pleading look.

"Let me guess, you want me to give you a ride to Frank's house using my driver," She guessed.

"Actually, I was gonna ask if I could get a couple of bucks to get a taxi, but that would work too!" I decided. Annabeth glared at me.

We walked outside and jumped into the car.

"Driver, to Frank Zhang's house," Annabeth cried and we were off.

 **Frank's p.o.v.**

The moment I heard the doorbell ring, I dropped all the things that currently were in my hands and raced to the door.

Unfortunately, Dad reached the front door before I even had a chance. Percy stood in the doorway, with a striped shirt and a pair of jeans and a smirk.

"Hey Frank," Percy said. I gave him a sideways smile. Then he turned to acknowledge my dad.

"Mr. Zhang," he acknowledged.

"I assume you are Percy Jackson," Dad told him. _Dad… be nice._

"That's me!" he cried.

Dad studied Percy carefully.

"Well, why don't you come in," Dad told him, letting the door open. Then, he walked into the living room. Mom walked into the room. She had her oven mitts in her hand. She smiled her beautiful smile and walked said hi.

Then she went back into the kitchen.

Once my parents were out of earshot, Percy whispered

"Wow, she's hot." I gave him an pissed off look.

"Dude, that's my mom!' I exclaimed, baffled. Percy chuckled. _This is gonna be a long night._

We walked into the kitchen.

Once dinner was finally ready, Mom, Dad, Percy and I were finally sitting at the table. Mom had cooked delicious white rice, fried chicken, pasta, salad, and some shrimp and broccoli.

Percy stared at the food in awe. I smirked at his surprised expression. We never usually had guests over, (except Hazel of course) so Mom had gone overdrive with the cooking. Mom stared at Percy's shocked expression and chuckled.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I cooked one of everything!" She cried. Percy nodded and stared at the food, hungrily.

"Thank you," Percy replied. Then he turned to look at me and muttered. "I've never had so much food in my life. Annabeth is gonna be so jealous."

Dad chose that moment to jump in.

"Annabeth, isn't she the daughter of that teacher and scholar Athena?" Dad asked. _Why is he concerned about Annabeth._

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, Annabeth's my best friend."

Dad smirked. "Now Frank, why couldn't find a best friend like that."

Percy expression instantly turned cold. I rolled my eyes. Mom turned to him and gave him a look.

"Really Greg is this is not the time or place for this!" Mom told him, in a stern voice.

"I'm trying to learn more about this new _friend_ of our son!" He explained. Mom sighed and gave me look like she was apologizing for my father's insult. Dad turned back to look at Percy.

"What's wrong with Hazel?" Percy muttered, frowning at my father.

"Nothing. She's just… never mind." Dad replied. _Dad has always thought that Hazel was way too ordinary. That I needed a smart friend, someone that would challenge me to accomplish my goals. Hazel does that! She just wants me to challenge my own, not my father's._

Silence emerged through the room.

"So you play Capture the Flag right, as an Offender?" Dad said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not officially on the team but I'm trying out as an Offender," he replied.

"Nice, you know I played in college right…" and Percy and Dad went on and on about stuff that I really didn't care about.

I turned to my mom. She was so beautiful. I was so proud of her. _We were struggling to keep up money at the Restaurant and she stills finds a way to keep a smile on her face. That's what I love about her so much._

"Right Frank," Percy's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. Dad frowned at me.

"I was saying that it would be cool if your dad came to check out one of our games when we join the team," Percy said. I nodded.

"If he joins the team." His dad adds. Percy glared at my father. He clenched his fists, clearly wanting to punch him in the face. _Don't worry Percy, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do the same thing._ "Anyway, Percy do you think I could have a chance that you could teach my son a few tricks with a sword?"

I shook my head in disappointment. _Really dad. Like you don't know that I'm trying out as an archer._

Percy gave my Dad a confused look.

"What do you mean? Isn't Frank trying out as an archer?"

"Yes, but we all know that that's not gonna work out so-

"Greg, please." Mom cut him off, warning him

"Okay! You need to shut up! For your information, Frank is an outstanding archer. Maybe if you bothered to watch him play, you'd see how good he is!" Percy cried, angrily. _And there it was. That outburst just set my father off._

"Percy! Shut up!" I muttered! Percy turned to me, shocked.

"Frank, I'm sorry but I don't know how you can deal with this asshole every day!"

My dad's eyes widened in anger.

"Did you just-" Dad started anger bubbling through him. Mom stood up.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to leave." Mom stated. _I agree._

"Boy, you better get out of my house right now!" Dad warned Percy.

Percy stood up. "You're just a dick who can't deal with the fact that his son isn't just like him. You know think about how your son's feeling and what he wants instead trying to choose it for him and insulting him!" Percy shouted! My eyes widened. I stood up walking over to Percy. _Okay, Percy, it's time for you to get out!_

"Percy, cmon let's go," I said, grabbing his arm, dragging Percy out of the house as he and my father shouted insults at each other.

"You are a spoiled Greek brat! I never want to see your face in this house ever again!" Dad shouted.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to go anywhere near you and your ugly ass!" Percy retorted. Suddenly, a fist came flying out. I pushed Percy outside! I clutched my face in pain!

"Frank!" Percy cried. A pain that started in my nose and caused throbbing in the eyes, it was like stubbing your toe, but worse. The warm water from my eyes running down my face felt soothing, yet the pain persisted. Or maybe the pain seemed to dull, but the tears kept flowing, and blood, so much blood, maybe because it mixed with my tears.

I could barely see a thing. I hear my mom yell at my father and my father yell at Percy and I hear a door slam.

 _I knew this would turn out bad. I knew it._

 **Jason p.o.v**

I thought about what told me to do, as I walked into the school, Demigod High on this dark cold night. The front door was surprisingly open. I had doubts about Clarisse's little offer but now I see that it wasn't a prank. She really wanted me to become a Greek. And I wanted to become one as well.

I walked through the dark hallways of Demigod High. Clarisse told me that the only way for me to become a Greek is for me to prove myself I had to go where no one else would. Into the cellar of Demigod High. She said I had to stay in the cellar for 10 minutes and then I would be worthy. It seemed easy enough. The Panthers told me to meet them at the entrance to the cellar. It was very dark. Everything- except the door.

Suddenly, gothic music started playing. Then, a light flashed to show a hooded figure with only its mouth uncovered.

"Here lies the secret door. Enter the dark mysterious cellar and stay in it for 10 minutes and show that you are worthy of the title Greek," the hooded figure boomed. Must be a simulation. Then out of nowhere, the door flew open. _Wow, it must have been hard to set this up. Then I remembered that Clarisse and the Panthers were Greek and their parents were millionaires and they probably hired repair guys to set this up!_

As the door flew open, I heard a gasp from one of the hooded figures. Or maybe it wasn't them. Or they were just trying to get me to back down. But I don't go down that easily.

"Enter the cellar and meet your destiny!" the hooded figure cried.

Slowly, I walked into the cellar. The closer I got, the louder the music got, and finally, I was inside. The door slammed behind me. It was very dark. I took my hands and threw them around until I felt the wall.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I put my hand into my pocket and took out my cell phone. I turned it on and turned on the flash and shine it around. There were the steps. I walked down the stairs. I shined the light and was shocked at what I found.

Chemicals were all over the cellar. There were a chimney and couple of boxes sitting next to it. I walked over to the boxes and sat on it.

I sat on the boxes and waited for this thing to be over. _I hope I made the right decision._

Once the 10 minutes was up, I got up and walked back upstairs. I grabbed the door and tried to open it. It was still locked.

I took a look at my phone to see the time and I was right. Why is the door still locked?

"Clarisse, time's up! Open the door!" I hollered. I banged on the door. _Why isn't Clarisse opening the door?_

Silence. I banged on the door, several more times.

Finally, I heard a voice.

"Then tell me how you beat Thalia!" Clarisse cried. _What is she talking about?_

"What are you talking about!" I shouted. A new voice emerged.

"Jason, just tell her what she wants!" a familiar voice told me. _Chris? Then it dawned on me. The whole thing had been a trick to get me to tell them how I'd beaten Thalia!_

"I don't know how I beat Thalia!" I yelled.

"Then you'll stay there," She told me, her voice growing fainter by the second.

"Clarisse! Let me out!" I shouted, banging on the door over and over again! "Let me OUT!"

 **Annabeth's p.o.v.**

I sat in my limo, waiting for Percy. Then I saw him.

 _What's going with him?_

"Driver, get the car started!" I cried. My driver Stan started the car.

Percy jumped into the limo and sat there angrily. I gave him a confused look.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked. He gave me a pissed look.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when we get home!" he snapped. I was taken aback by his tone. I wonder what happened back there?

When we got back to Percy's house, he stormed inside the house and ran to his room. I followed him up the stairs and watched him carefully.

He jumped on his bed and sighed.

"Now are you gonna tell me what happened?" I asked. He nodded and then explained everything. He told me how everything

"Percy, you were supposed to be cool about everything! Instead, you ended up getting Frank punched!" I cried.

"I know, I feel really bad. But if you could hear his dad, I bet you would've gotten mad too!"

 _Oh, Percy, you gotta learn how to control your emotions._

"Hey have you seen my mom?" He asked. I shook my head. He dashed downstairs to begin the search for his mom. I looked around his room. It was fairly small and it had mostly guy things. I noticed a note sitting on his desk. I grabbed it read it.

My face faltered when I read it. _Percy will be so disappointed._ And of course, Percy chose that moment to walk in.

Quickly, I hid the note behind me. I swallowed. Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Annabeth, what is that?" he asked with a dangerous voice. He slowly walked closer and closer to me.

"It's nothi-" but my voice faltered me when he grabbed the note out of my hand.

He read it out loud.

"Dear Percy,

I am sorry but I am unable to take you to the movies tonight. Philip just told me that he had a free night tonight and wanted to take me out to dinner. I hope you can understand why I had to skip our movie. I really want to spend some quality time with Philip. Make sure you shower and don't stay up too late tomorrow. We'll see you in the morning.

From,

Sally Jackson"

Percy's face fell when he was finished. I saw how happy he was when he found out that he could go to the movies with his mother and to see his hopes crushed is so- heartbreaking.

"Percy-," I started, trying to embrace him, but he pushed me away. His face grew hard.

"This is all Philips fault." He growled. Then he turned and looked at his garbage bin.

He bent down and picked up a slip of paper. He smiled, that devious smile of his.

"Fancy making some trouble," Percy smirked. I sighed. _Time for trouble, just great._

Percy took out his phone and called the number on the paper.

"Hello," He said. Percy put it on speaker.

"Hey Percy, reconsider our offer," cried a familiar voice from the phone. It was _Connor Stoll. So Percy must wanna go sneak into the attic. And he wants me to come. Ughhhh._

 _Why did I ever become friends with this fool?_

"Yes, Annabeth and I will get you the keys and help you sneak into the school. Annabeth has her limo, so we can pick you up on the way," He spoke into the phone.

Connor sighed.

"We can't go," Connor told us. _What! So what was the whole point of this?_

"What!" I cried into the phone, angrily.

"Annabeth, you're here too?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, why can't you two come?" I questioned.

"Our mom found porn our porn magazine in our dresser and neither of us will confess," then he went into a whisper. "It was both of us, and so she grounded us," Connor whispered. Percy's eyes widened and chuckled.

"Two words dude, _the internet,"_ Percy told Connor. I gave Percy a disgusted look. _Ugh, boys are so disgusting_.

"Gross guys," I cried in disgust.

"Anyway, we can't come," Connor told us through the phone. "Sorry, I gotta go, bye!" Connor quickly added and was hanged the phone in a split-second.

"So we can't go then?" I asked, clinging to the hope that since the twins can't come, that Percy will just forget about the idea.

But of course, today the universe just wasn't on my side.

Half an hour, we arrived at the school. We walked to the doors and were surprised to see that the door was unlocked.

I looked and opened the door slowly. I thought Percy and Philip were the only ones that had a key to the school. _How did other people get in? We walked through the hallway and approached the stairs. We were almost there and there was just-_

Suddenly, I felt Percy's hands push me back.

I heard voices just across the hallway. Percy slowly peeked to see who was there. I followed.

It was The Panthers and Chris and the Greek CTF players. _What are they doing here?_

Percy put his finger to his mouth and then dashed to the other side of the hallway without making a sound. My mouth dropped when I saw what he did.

Then he motioned his hand for me to come on. I closed my eyes. Here we go-

And I dashed to Percy. I caught a glimpse of Clarisse's eyes floating to where we were and I hurried to Percy.

"Chris, did you hear that?" Clarisse asked him. Chris shook his head. "Must've been a rat," She muttered. I let out a breath and Percy and I continued to the attic.

And then we were there.

Percy dug into his pocket and took out the keys.

"Here we go?" Percy said and opened the door. A pile of dust flew out of the attic, covering us in dust.

"Ugh," I cried as I brushed the dirt off of my shoulder. Percy did the same. Then we walked up the stairs and went into the attic. The door slammed behind us.

Percy glanced at me, noticing my crept out expression. Quickly, I changed my face to a confident one.

Percy chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

I looked around. All around the attic was darkness. I searched for the light and finally found it, flipping the switch. There were boxes all around. Dust was everywhere.

"Let's open some boxes," Percy suggested. I gave him a shocked look.

"Are you out of your mind!" I cried. "That would be invading the school's privacy."

"So," He remarked.

"So," I cried. "SO!" I shouted, throwing my hands over my head in frustration. "You could go to _prison_ for that!" I hollered, emphasizing on the word prison.

"C'mon Annabeth, lighten up a bit. It's not like anyone gonna come and check," Percy told me.

"Fine, you can open boxes but I'm not touching anything?" I told him. Percy jumped in and started opening boxes.

It was mostly clothes that were in the boxes. 20 minutes later, Percy finally found something interesting. He took out a weird, dusty phonogram.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's a phonogram. It's how people back in the day used to record things?" I told

him. I walked over to him and he turned it on.

At first, it was static but finally, we heard something. "This should be the latest recording," I informed Percy. He nodded.

"If you're hearing this (static) then you have discovered my darkest secret. You must solve the mystery. You have to stop him. He's coming for you. Percy, you have to stop HIM!" it cried. My eyes widened. _Why did this guy yell Percy's name? Wasn't this recorded in the 1900's, Percy wasn't born then._ I looked at Percy.

He was as pale.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked. He swallowed.

The next 4 words that came out of his mouth, changed my life forever.

"That was my dad!"

 **A/N**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! So sorry I hate them too but they're so good to put in your stories! Anyway, this was such a long chapter. Took me like 4 or 5 hours to write! Its my last day of work! Am so sad! Ugh I have to go back to school and see all those _people._ And on top of that I just learned that one of my closest friends Ashlee and I aren't gonna be in any of the same classes. I'm just counting down the days making the most of the time I have left typing.**

 **Anyway enough of my complaining, what you guys wanna hear about is this hell of a chapter. So, we had Annabeth and Percy's little conversation with Frank and Hazel about Franks dad and the dinner that night. Then we heard The Stoll twins little offer. Then, Jason learned about his meeting with the counselor who is actually a stalker! And that dinner with Frank, Percy and his dad. That was um... a little violent. And that little cliffhanger at the end. How do you think Percy hearing his dad on the recordings will effect him? Until next time...**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **longshot39**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: The Mystery Begins Part 2**

 **Jason p.o.v**

I continued banging on the door, hoping that someone would hear my loud calls. But sadly, no one came. The Panthers and Chris were out of earshot and I was all alone in this dark attic. _This girl must be crazy! I mean what did she think I did, rig the field so that I could beat Thalia. And to freaking lock me in the attic. What the hell? Ugh, I can't believe I believed their crap._

I sighed and walked down the steps. _How can I get out of here?_ I pace all around the room in confusion. _Maybe I can call Reyna? No, if I do that, then I will have to explain why I was there in the first place and will have to explain that I wanted to become a Greek._

 _What about Piper and Leo. Then I remembered our fight earlier that day. What if they don't come. They might think that I'm just playing a trick on them to get me to talk to them. Well, it's a worth a shot._

I took out of my phone and texted Leo. I just couldn't text Piper. I would probably just bring her more pain.

 **Jason-** Leo, man I need your help! Clarisse and the Panthers trapped me in the cellar. I know you are probably pissed at me but I am really in serious trouble. Oh and please don't Piper. I don't want to put her through any more trouble because of me.

And I stood there wondering if they would ever come. I walked around the cellar over and over and was so-

WHOA! I tripped on a box. The containment spilled out in front of me. My eyes widened. _What the hell is this?_

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

 _Stroke, Stroke. Paint on paper. Masking emotions flowing everywhere at once. Like a vibration of feelings all over the place. That is how I paint. I've loved painting all my life. I still remember when I first learned.  
It was my first day of kindergarten and I stood in my art class. We were making hand paintings and I loved it. Ever since then, I knew then that I wanted to be a painter. I always wondered if my dad loved to paint too._

 _I mean, there's no way I got my painting gene from my mom. She's obsessed with looks and has no time for painting. So it must've been from my dad. I know that he was the last baby father my mother ever had and but she never talks about him. He's like a dresser that never wants to be opened. And I am the constant reminder of that dresser. That's probably why Mum avoids me at every chance she gets._

I was painting a picture of a blood masking blood. I was pissed at Jason for abandoning us and I trying to make sense of my father. I was combining both emotions and throwing it on one painting. I furiously stroked the painting making it brighter with red as Leo slept on the couch in the trailer.  
Suddenly, Leo's ringtone started playing. My paintbrush fell to the floor.

Leo's eyes shot open and he fell off the couch. I chuckled as he struggled to get up.

"Piper, what time is it?" Leo asked me.

"It's like 9pm," I told him.

"Shit, I should be home by now, I have school tomorrow," Leo cursed.

I bent down and picked up my paintbrush.

"Just tell them you're at a sleepover with me," I suggested. "Mum won't care as long as she doesn't see you."

"Whatever." Leo dug his hand into his pocket and took out his phone. I looked at Leo and when he saw who had texted him, he paled. My eyes narrowed and I gave him a confused look.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's umm, just my Aunt wondering where I am," He told me, his eyes darting everywhere but mine. _It's probably Jason. He just doesn't want to tell me._

I put my paintbrush down and walked to Leo.

"You know you could never look me in the eye when you were telling me a lie," I muttered as I grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Hey!" He cried. I took a look at the phone. My eyes widened as I saw who texted Leo. It was Jason. He said that the Panthers had trapped him in the basement of the school. And to not tell me. I read his words very carefully. _I don't want to put her through any more trouble because of me. How dare he say that! He thinks that I'm afraid of getting hurt or in trouble! After what he did! Wow, that's so - like Jason. It just makes me want to rip my hair out._

I looked up at Leo. He grabbed his flashlight from his bag and grabbed his phone from me.

"You're not seriously going right!" I exclaimed. Leo stopped in his tracks.

"Of course, I'm going." He proclaimed. _Is he serious! After how Jason's been acting all week._

"Why, Jason abandoned us. Said that he didn't want us to be friends with us anymore. You're actually gonna help him now!"

"Yes, he may have betrayed us but he's a good person. He was just around bad people. And he is our friend. And we help our friends!" Leo explained.

"He's not our friend!" I retorted.

"He deserves a second chance!" Leo bellowed, his voice growing louder by the second.

"I don't understand why! You remember what happened with Nyssa right!" I yelled. I regretted the words the moment I said it, but I had to get the point across to Leo.

Leo's face changed from confusion to fiery rage.

"You promised me that you'd never mention her again! How _dare_ you bring that up!" Leo furiously shouted.

"You know what she did. She got in with the popular kids and abandoned you!" I snapped. Leo winced. "And the same things gonna happen with Jason!"

"It's not! Jason different, he's our friend and I'm not going to sit back and ruin a great friendship! You can sit back and do whatever you want but I'm gonna help Jason!" He demanded.

"Well, I'm not gonna be friends with Jason. It's the crossroads. Either you chose me or Jason. You can't have both!" I snapped. Leo looked taken aback.

"I'm gonna to help Jason. Goodbye, Piper!" Leo muttered, quietly. I swallowed. _Am I really willing to lose both of my best friends just for the fear of getting hurt again? Am I really willing to go back to being the loner artist with no friends, being bullied all the time with no one to stick up for me? Finally, I made my choice._

"Fine, then I'm going with you!" I told him taking off my apron. Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Really?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I'm willing to give Jason a second chance," I told him.

"Okay, let's go!" Leo cried and Leo and I ran out of the trailer park!

 **Leo's p.o.v.**

Piper and I parked our bikes on the bike rack of the school and walked over to the front door.

"Did you think about how we were supposed to get in?" Piper snapped. She was still pissed about me going to help Percy but was willing to come along if I promised to still stay friends with her when it was all over.

"If Clarisse took all the time to steal the key," Leo started as he put his hands on the door, "Do you think she'd leave the door locked!" and opened it. It was unlocked just as I suspected.

We walked in quietly. We tiptoed to the hallway to the cellar only to find Clarisse, the Panthers, Chris and the other CTF Greek guys. _So Jason wasn't lying. They really did trap him inside of the cellar._

"How long until Jason cracks, I'm getting really bored just sitting here!" Clarisse cried. Chris got up and walked over to her.

"Clarisse you gotta give him some time. Don't worry, nobody can survive that long in there," Chris assured her.

"Just to make sure, Sophie, go and check on Jason!" Clarisse ordered. I glanced at Piper and mouthed her, get Sophie. She nodded and once Sophie was out of the lounge where, Clarisse and the gang were, Piper grabbed her and covered her mouth as Sophie struggled to get out of her grasp.

Piper and I dragged Sophie to the hallway to the cellar.

"Where is the key to the cellar?" I asked.

Piper removed her hand from Sophie's mouth.

"If you scream, I will make your life a living hell!" Piper growled.

Sophie smiled. My eyebrows narrowed.

"My life is already a living hell," and with that, a scream rang through the halls of Demigod High. Everyone heard it. Clarisse and her gang heard it, Jason heard it, Percy and Annabeth heard it, the security guards that patrolled the school heard it. With that scream, the school enters the world of chaos.

Piper's eyes widened as Clarisse, Katie and the guys ran up to them.

Clarisse smiled when she saw us.

"So, Jason called his little friends to come and save him, how sweet," Clarisse mocked. _Dammit, what are we gonna do?_

I swallowed, Piper glared at Clarisse.

"You won't get away with this!" Piper shrieked.

"Oh but I will," Clarisse smirked. "Boys,"

The CTF guys grabbed Piper and I. We struggled to escape their grasp but it was pointless. They were stronger than us and we both knew it.

"What did they want with you?" Clarisse asked Sophie.

"They wanted the key to the cellar," Sophie answered. Clarisse nodded.

"Well you caught the wrong girl," Clarisse chuckled. "Katie,"

Katie took the key to the cellar out of her pocket and it shined in the light. My eyes widened and I looked at Katie in confusion _. Clarisse was the reckless and stubborn one, Sophie was the stupid one, but I always believed Katie to be the smartest of them all._

"Katie, you know what could happen if you get caught right?" I asked her. Piper turned to look at me.

Katie's brown eyes turned and looked into mine.

"You could go to jail," I told her. _I had a plan well in my mind to get the key. All I had to do was confuse Katie a little bit._

"What he's telling you is rubbish!" Clarisse cried as she saw Katie's judgement waver.

"If you give me the key, we could tell the police that you weren't involved in the kidnapping," I reassured her.

Clarisse's eyes widened. _Yes, my plan is working well…_

 **Katie's p.o.v**

 _What am I gonna do? Do I give the key to Leo or Clarisse? Will I risk ruining my popularity and only place in this school or my future as a person?_

"Katie, give me the key," Leo requested in a low voice.

"NO!" Clarisse yelled. I turned to Clarisse. "Give _me_ the key!" She shrilled.  
"Katie, do what's right," Leo tempted me _. What is right? And what is wrong?_

"What you're doing is right! Soon we will end all of the Romans and the Greeks will rule Sunset Valley just as they did back in the Middle Ages!" Clarisse shouted.

"Katie, don't listen to her, give me the key!" Leo cried, his voice growing louder by the second.

"Give me the key!" Clarisse shouted!

 _What do I do? What do I do?_

"This is the crossroads Katie," Piper yelled. I turned to look at Piper. "You have to choose between your friendship and popularity with Clarisse, or doing what is right!"

 _I must choose. Leo or Clarisse. I gotta choose. I've got to face the crossroads. I gotta do-_

I heard footsteps racing through the hallway. I caught a glimpse of Percy running through the hallway with Annabeth trailing behind him. We all turned our heads.

 **Leo's p.o.v.**

And at that time, I broke out of Chris's grasp and dashed for the key. It fell out of Katie's hands and onto the floor. Piper and Clarisse lunged for it at the same time and it landed at the feet of…

 _The security guard of the school!_

My eyes widened.

Clarisse and Piper lay on the floor looking up. _Oh god! We're in trouble._

"What is going here!" The security guard cried. Piper and Clarisse stood up from the floor.

The security guard picked up the key!

"Breaking into the school and stealing a key from the principal's office is against the school rules. Now I could report this incident to Principal Philip and get you all expelled but since I'm in a good mood, I'm gonna let you out with a warning!" The security guard told us. The Panthers and Greek CTF guys ran out of the school.

"But our friend-," I started but was cut off by the security guard.

"I'm sure the mayor of this town wouldn't want their only heir to be kicked out of school." Then he turned to Piper. "And I'm sure you don't want to get breaking and entering on your criminal record Ms. Mclean. You've got enough already." The security guard noted.

"But Jason-"

"GET OUT!" The security guard shouted. And with that, Piper and I were out of the school in a split-second.

 **Percy's p.o.v**

 _Was that really my dad? Could he have left that message for me? Could he still be alive?_ These thoughts raced through my head as I walked into Demigod High School, the next morning. I had a very _quiet_ ride to school with Philip. I had a lot on my mind and Philip, well he was unsure if I'd punch him in the face or not.

I went straight to my locker to find Annabeth leaning against the locker next to mine, with earbuds in her ears and her nose in a book, as usual. I stopped at my locker and put the combination in.

Annabeth put her book down and glared at me.

"Percy, what's wrong with you!" She cried, "I've been calling and texting you all night after you took last night!"

After I'd heard the phonograph, I ran out of the attic and dashed out of the school. I walked home trying to process what I'd just heard.

I couldn't sleep last night either. I kept having these dreams about my dad!

"I had a lot on my mind!" I told her. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock.

"That's seriously all you got," Annabeth said. "After leaving me last night!"

"Yep, I had a _long_ night!" I told her. _Why can't she see how much this is affecting me? I mean I just discovered that my father that disappeared without a trace might be alive, and she thinks I was worried about her texts and calls._ She saw the distress on my face and how much trouble I'd gone through.

"How are you so sure that it was your dad?" Annabeth questioned, looking for any way to prove me wrong.

I stopped in my tracks. I turned to look at her.

"First of all, I know what my dad's voice sounds like, and second of all, look at the date it was recorded!" I told her.

"I think it was July 7th, 2007!" She told me. "What does that date have to do with anything?" She asked.

"July 7th, 2007 is my birthday!" I started. Annabeth's eyes widened. "And is the day my dad disappeared!"

"What!" She reckoned.

"Yeah!" I told her.

She nodded in understanding.

"So instead of New York, your dad was here in this school!" Annabeth told me.

I shook my head. We continued to walk to our first-period class.

"That's impossible. This school wasn't around at that time!" I told her. _Silence. That was the last piece of hope I had._

"Wait!" Annabeth cried. I looked back at her, my hope growing stronger by the second. "The school wasn't around at the time but there was another building at the time. I don't remember what it was but there was definitely another building there at the time. I personally remember seeing it!" She continued.

"So we have to find out who owned the building at the time being and if they saw your father that day!" I concluded. Annabeth nodded. I smiled. _I will find out what happened to my father that day and I will do anything to get results._ We walked up to our first-period class but were cornered by Leo and Piper.

They folded their arms and watched us.

"Piper!" I said.

"Percy!" She said.

"Annabeth," Leo said.

"Leo!" Annabeth said.

I frowned. _What do they want with us_?

"Is there something you want?" I asked.

"I know you have the key to the attic and cellar!" Piper told us. _How did they know that?_

"And we know that you were in the attic last night!" Leo continued.

"I will ask you again. _Is there something you want with us?"_

"We want the key to the cellar?" Leo told us.

"And why would I give it to you?" I asked them.

"It's important," Piper told us.

"Unless you have a better reason than _it's important_ , you're wasting our time!" Annabeth stated.

"Last night, The Panthers and Greek CTF guys, kidnapped Jason and locked him in the attic," Leo told us. _Clarisse locked Jason in the attic? I saw Clarisse and the guys in the lounge last night and when I ran out of the school, I saw Piper and Leo fighting with them._

"Why would Clarisse kidnap Jason?" Annabeth questioned.

"She just can't believe that Jason beat Thalia. She thinks that the Romans were cheating. She has this philosophy that Greeks dominate all Romans and that the Romans don't deserve a place in this town! She thinks that there's no way a Roman like Jason could beat the best CTF player in this town," Piper explained.

"That does sound like Thalia," Annabeth told me.

"But would she go that far, to kidnapping to get what she wants! It's just so extreme!" I told Annabeth. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So can we have the key?" Leo asked. I threw my bag off of my shoulders, opened it and took the key out of the secret compartment.

I tossed it to Leo and he smiled. Piper's face brightened. _It looks like they've been through more hell than us. I'm glad I can help them too._

"Thank you so much," Leo cried.

"Yeah we really appreciate it!" Piper hollered as they took off running to the hallway to the cellar.

"There so excited!" I told her.

"Reminds me of someone," Annabeth chuckled. I rolled my eyes as we walked into our Literacy class.

 **Clarisse p.o.v.**

 _I can't believe those two got the best of us! If Leo and Piper didn't intervene, we could have won. They will have to go along with the Romans. We can't have any Roman lovers like Percy and Annabeth in our new town. But for now, I need my best players if I want to beat the Romans. I need someone that people don't fear. I need someone who people will listen to. I need Thalia!_

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

"Jason!"

"Jason!"

"JASON!"

I heard people shouting my name as my eyes shot open.

"Piper; Leo, is that you? I asked. _It was them._ I quickly got up.

 _I must've fallen asleep._

"How did you guys get me out!" I asked them. "I heard you guys fighting with Clarisse and then I heard that security guard take the key from you guys!" I told them.

"We had a little help from Percy and Annabeth!" Leo told me.

I smiled.

"Well tell Percy and Annabeth thanks!" I told them. I looked around searching for that box.

"So we're gonna report Clarisse for kidnapping you!" Piper said. My eyes widened.

"NO!" I shouted. Leo and Piper's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Why not! They kidnapped you!" Leo cried.

"If you tell them then they might find the box and Reyna, she'll find out about my," I started, "Oh Reyna, she must be worried sick!"

"Oh that's taken care of," Leo told me. "I texted Reyna, telling her that you sleeping over at my place."

I nodded. I finally found the box.

"We gotta get out of here!" I told them. "Piper, you any place secret that no one knows about?" I asked her, grabbing the box.

"Yeah, my art gallery in the trailer park! Jason, what's that," She asked in an awkward voice.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the art gallery!" I told them. They stood there in shock.

"But what about school?" Leo asked as I dragged Piper out of the cellar.

"C'mon!" I yelled. Leo snapped out of his state of shock and followed me to the art gallery.

20 minutes later, we arrived at the trailer park. I opened the box and poured everything out for Leo and Piper to see.

"I found this in the cellar," I told them. There was a gold key, a small sheet of paper, a letter and a picture.

"Read the letter," I took the letter and showed it to Leo and Piper.

"It said,

 _Dear Jason Grace,_

 _If you are reading this, then you have discovered a mystery bigger than your own lives. There is a mystery hidden in this school and you must find it. With the help of your friends, you must solve the mystery of Demigod High. But beware, the raven watches your every move and will do anything to get what it wants. You may not believe me but to prove my loyalty to you, I leave you a picture that your father gave me all those years ago. You see your father and I was good friends back then. I have left you a golden key that unlocks any door you see, this letter and a clue for you to start this mystery. Please do not prove me wrong for picking you for this task!_

 _With the best of luck,_

 _ **D.T.**_

When they finished reading the letter, there eyes widened in shock. I showed them the picture. It was of My dad, Thalia, my mom and me. I wondered how he got it. _After Social Services took me away, they didn't let me take anything from my old house cause it might be infected with the disease my father had._

"Look at that picture!" I told them. "Only my dad had that picture. He must've known and trusted A, or he wouldn't have given him this picture. We have to solve this mystery, for my dad's sake!" I explained.

"Well, I'm in!" Leo cried.

"I got nothing better to do!" Piper told me.

"So what's first on the list, Mr. team leader?" Leo asked.

I swallowed. I was really gonna do this.

"First," I started, "I'm gonna talk to my mother,"

 **A/N**

 **Hey, guys, it's Saturday! It's been a great week for me. Work is over, so I have just spent my week, on this computer typing. During September, school is starting and I'm probably gonna have less time to write so I'm pre-writing some chapters so I can just post them weekly. But sooner or later, I'm gonna run out of pre-written chapters and these next chapters may be one of the last daily updates.**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter? So this chapter was mostly about Jason and being trapped in the attic. What did you guys think about this mysterious D.T.? Do you trust him? And Percy and Annabeth little investigation to find Percy's dad? How do you think that is gonna turn out? And now Jason's gonna talk to his mother? Will she finally give Jason the answer he's been looking for since he was little. Why she left him all those years ago...**

 **Follow, Favorite and a little review would mean the world to me!**

 ** _yours truly,_**

 ** _longshot39 ;)_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 of Demigod High School**

 **Leo's p.o.v.**

I took one last deep sigh and as I walked into my uncle's office. _I'd needed money to buy Connor a new laptop. I had taken out all my savings that I'd been saving to buy a new power generator and all the savings for supplies but I'd only end up with 500 bucks. And that wasn't enough._

 _I loved my Aunt Pam and_ _Uncle_ _Carlos. They cook for me, clean for me, give me a place to sleep without being all strict and all parent-like. Asking them for money will crush me more than it will crush them._ I swallowed all of my pride and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Uncle Carlos called from inside. I slowly opened the door. _Here we go!_ Uncle Carlos was sitting in his office, his face buried in his computer screen. He leaned his head forward, and when he saw me, his face brightened. That left a large hole in my chest.

"Leo, my boy, what brings you here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be in school!" Uncle Carlos cried, cheerfully.

"It's my free period," I told him.

"So you just came here to say hello to your uncle," He started his smile wide on his face, "Or you want something," He said, his smile disappearing in a flash. I lowered my head in disappointment. _This was all Calypso's fault!_ "How much do you need, a hundred, two hundred bucks?" Uncle Carlos asked whipping out his wallet.

I lowered my head in disappointment. He gave me an angry look. "Five hundred," He guessed. "More than five hundred!" He exclaimed.

"How about two-thousand," I told him in an awkward voice. Uncle Carlos' eyes widened.

"You need _two thousand_ _dollars_! For what?" Uncle Carlos cried.

"In school, I bumped into this girl and dropped one of my customer's laptops and it smashed! Now, I have to buy it back!" I told him.

"Why in hell were you running in the hallway with a laptop?" Uncle Carlos asked.

"I had a few bugs to fix on the computer and I crashed into this girl and the laptop smashed," I explained.

Uncle Carlos gave a heavy sigh. "When you started this business, I told you that you needed an employee or a partner. And you told me you would be fine. Between keeping up with your grades, and managing a store _all by yourself_ , it's just too much for one person!"

"I can do it, I just made one mistake!" I bellowed. _Wait what! No, he can't think that! I can do it by myself!_

"One mistake that cost you _two thousand_ _dollars_ Leo! You need help! Clearly, you can't do it on your own!" Uncle Carlos exclaimed.

I lowered my head. "So I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but if you don't get an employee or partner in the next two weeks, you're gonna have to close down the store!"

My eyes widened. _No, I can't lose this job!_  
"Fine, I'll get a partner."

Uncle Carlos took out a check and wrote it for me.

"Here's your two thousand dollars, Leo, please don't tell me that I gave you this for nothing."

I took the check and walked out of his office.  
 _Great! Who the hell would want a job with me…_

 _ **Thalia's p.o.v.**_

The sun shined its reflective rays on my face. I lay on the green grass, admiring the sun's heat. Students filled the long field, sitting with their friends, having lunch together in the hot sun, just enjoying their free period in the hot sun.

I looked up to see Clarisse and the Panthers walking up to me. Great, what do they want?

"Thalia, we forgive you for making a fool of us. You're accepted back on the Greek team." Clarisse blurted out. My eyebrows raised. _This girl must be crazy!_

"Are you kidding me?" I cried. "You kick me off the team for making one mistake and you expect me to come crawling back to you!" I remarked.  
Clarisse swallowed.

"Yes," She mumbled. I grinded my teeth together in anger.

"Well, guess what!" I started. "I'd rather be a Roman than be on your team. I'm not giving up the Greek CTF team cause they need me but my friendship with you, Clarisse La Rue is over! I heard what you did to Jason and I don't want to be friends with someone like that."

"Fine, be a Roman lover like your wannabe brother Jason. But remember when I drive the Romans out of this town and cleanse this town of Roman filth, I gave you a chance to do what's right. Have fun with your Roman filth," Clarisse proclaimed.

"You are an evil person," I scoffed. I turned to Sophie and Katie. "I'd get as far away from this one as I can." and I walked away with that giving Sophie and Katie something to think about.

I walked back inside the school _. Let me go see what Phoebe and the girls are doing? There probably joking around about how the guys-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around. Jason Grace raced up to me. My eyebrows narrowed. _I never formally introduced myself to Jason. He blurted out that I was his sister. Ever since that day we've been avoiding each other. The only other time we actually interacted with each other was at that CTF scrimmage in the gym._

 _When I asked my mom about me having a brother she said that Jason was probably just confused. She warned me not to talk to him. I had a brother once, though. He and my dad died of a virus in our house. I was so young. I can't even remember his name. That's why Mom and I moved_ _here to_ _Sunset Valley! Mom had earned a lot of money from her former job as a nurse and bought us a big house in the town of Greece._

 _I told myself that I would not talk to Jason and follow my mom's orders but if there's the slightest chance that he could be my brother, I have to go see for myself._

 _I sighed and made a choice. I stopped in a halt and turned to talk to Jason Grace. This better not be a waste of my time._

"Thalia, I need to talk to you," Jason told me.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out when you were screaming my name through the hallway," I stated in a flat tone. He shrunk back.

"I wasn't screaming," Jason mumbled.

"You kinda were."

Jason stared at me as if he was trying to read my thoughts. Silence erupted between like there was no other sound. It was just Thalia and Jason, Jason and Thalia.

I put my hands on my hips.

"You wanted to talk to me," I reminded him. He broke out of his little daze.

"Oh right, so can we talk?" Jason asked once more.

"I'm right here." Jason looked around awkwardly, at the all the other kids staring at us, wondering why the two CTF enemies are actually _talking._

"I mean like somewhere in private," Jason said eyeing all of the kids.

"I know somewhere quiet we can talk," I replied. "Follow me."

We walked to an empty classroom.

I took a seat on teachers desk and Jason stood before me. I folded my arms.

"So,"

"So."

"Thalia, I wasn't lying or joking when I said I was your brother!" He told me.

"Jason, you're just confused. Just because we have the same last name, doesn't mean that we're related," I explained.

"I am your brother!" He protested.

I sighed and looked deeply into his eyes. _He wasn't lying, though. I could tell by that look, that look is for someone to believe them. My old friend Luke had that same look in his eyes when he wanted someone to believe him when Annabeth's mom attacked him._

 _What he's claiming might not be true but he might believe that he was telling the truth._

I hopped off the desk and headed for the door.

"Jason, I don't have time for this. My brother died-"

"8 years ago," Jason finished. My eyes widened. _What? How?_

I whirled around.

"How do you know that!" I bellowed.

"Because Thalia, my dad died 8 years ago too. But I survived the virus!" Jason cried. _How does he know about the virus? And about my dad?_

"Look at this!" Jason cried, rolling up his sleeve. My eyebrows narrowed.

 _A tattoo of the lightning bolt of Zeus shined on his arm. How does he have the exact tattoo, I have?_

"Who- how?" I was speechless.

"My dad gave me branded this tattoo on me and my sister's shoulders when we were younger," Jason explained. He dug his hand into his pocket.

"Thalia, remember this," He asked, as he took out a photo from his pocket. He turned around and my mouth dropped open.

Tears welled into my eyes.

"It is you. Jason, you are my brother!" I cry as I run into Jason's arms. I grip the photo and take a good look at it. It was a picture of Dad, Mom, Jason as a 5-year-old and me as a 6-year-old.

"So why did you chose to show me this before?" I asked him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Cause I'm finally ready to face the woman who ruined my life," Jason vowed in a low voice.

"Who our mom?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Yes, our mom, Beryl Grace!" Jason had this look of fiery hate in his eyes.

I swallowed.

"What did she ever do to you?" I snapped.

"She knew that Dad had the virus but instead of staying with him, she abandoned him. And on top of all that, she left me, _a five-year-old_ to care for him. What kind of person does that! They took my father away and burned our house to the ground! They put me in an orphanage and I lived there not knowing who or why my mom would abandon me like that!" Jason shrieked. "Do you know how horrible that is! While you were having the time of your life in Sunset Valley, I've been cooped up in that stupid orphanage, trying to figure out who my family was!"

My expression softened. _Why would my mom abandon Jason? That doesn't sound like her. Well, who knows what kind of person that woman is? She clearly never showed me her true self if she could lie about something so big._

"And you want to know why she would abandon you like that," I guessed.

He nodded.

"Alright, meet me in the parking lot after school and we'll go to my house and you can finally confront our mother," I told him.

"Thank you, Thalia, for believing me. You don't know how good this feels," Jason told me.

I smiled and hugged him.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!

The bell rang.

Jason backed away and walked out waving "See you later, sis."

My smile grew wider. My brothers alive! He's actually alive!

 _ **Leo's p.o.v.**_

I grabbed the circuit board and plugged it into the camera scanner.

"Leo Valdez, finally working hard," a shrill voice exclaimed.

Calypso stood in the doorway. _Is she actually here?_

I stood up.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I saw the _help wanted_ sign and thought, I need a job right. So here I am," Calypso explained.

"You want a job here?" I questioned. She nodded, her eyes glistening in the spotlight. I tried to ignore the fact that she looked so damn hot.

She was dressed for work in a pair of jeans and a grubby white T-shirt. Her T-shirt was covered with bleach and dirt stains. Her cinnamon-toast hair was tied back which made her almond eyes even larger and more startling.

Staring at her, I felt a tugging in my stomach that I just couldn't explain.

"Fine, you're hired." I blurted out and went back to my work.

"You didn't even see my resume." Calypso cried.

I sighed.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

She gave me a confused look.

"What's your problem! I come here offering you a job and you don't even care!" Calypso shouted.

I stood up and whirled around.

"You know what I had to do! In order to get the money to pay for that freaking laptop, I had to ask my uncle, who gave me a home, for $2,000. $2,000 Calypso. If you saw his face," I yelled.

"I understand." She mumbled.

I calmed down and sat back down to finish my project.

Silence…

"So…?" Calypso asked.

"So… what?"

She gave me a confused look.

"What do you want me to do?" She prompted.

"Oh um, I guess you could do some chores, like sweeping and making the place look nice," I suggested off the top of my head.

"Alright." She looked around, noticing the mess I called my workspace and sighed. "Where's the broom?"

"There should be one inside the kitchen. If it's not there, then go ask Aunt Pam for it," I told her. She nodded and walked back outside.

I was shocked. When Calypso put her mind to something, she was like a machine.

Within 5 hours, she'd swept and mopped the floor, rearranged all of my tools, put all my electrical devices in alphabetical order, cleans up all of the garbage I had stored up all over the garage, and even managed to make some sales.

She had gotten so much done that she asked if I needed help with my project.

"Well, I might be all right here. All I need to do is wire this thing up to the watch and I might be able to connect the camera to the watch." I replied. She stared at me with a blank expression.

"I'm just gonna nod and pretend I know what you're talking about," Calypso stated.

I chuckled. I realized that I haven't laughed all day.

"Well watch and learn, Sunshine. Just connect these two together and-"

A fire erupted from the wire. It flew up my shoulder. Shit, hot! HOT!

I threw off my shirt and stomped on it.

Calypso covered her mouth, trying to hide her smirk.

I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

She glanced at my bony and sweaty, bare chest in disgust.

"I have no words for this scrawny thing you call a body," She assured me.

"Great, what am I gonna do now!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my head in frustration.

Her expression softened when she saw my face.

"Leo." She tried to comfort me but I pushed her away. She stared at me as if she knew something I didn't.

"What is it?"

"I think I can fix it." I looked up at her, hope dawning in my eyes. "With my voice."

And with that, my hope shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What are you gonna do, talk till it gets tired of hearing your annoying and spring to life." I joked. She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and began to sing.

Her voice hit me like wind kissing your skin washing away the summer heat. I couldn't understand the words, but the song was plaintive and bittersweet as if she was describing a family she could never have.

It brought out all the best and happiest memories in my life- building things with his mom in their old workshop, hanging out with Jason and Piper at her Art Gallery. It simply me of the life I could never have. A life with a mother.

Calypso stopped singing. I realized that I was gawking at her, like an idiot.

The watch sprung to life. My eyes averted to the watch. I turned my head slowly, my widened by the second.

"Ahh- How." I barely managed to get the words out.

Calypso took a seat next to me.

"It all started when I was 10. I had an old camera and I was looking at pictures of my mom before she died. Then all of a sudden, it just shut down. I'd tried turning it on and charging it but it just wouldn't work. That was the only memory I had of my mother before my dad murdered her. It crushed me to know that the last connection I had with my mom was gone. I started to sing an old tune my mom used to sing to me and it suddenly sprung to life. It happened a few other times too. When I try really hard and focus my voice on that specific object, it usually springs to life," She explained.

"That's-freaking-awesome!" I exclaimed. She gave me a weird look.

"You are one weird boy, Leo Valdez," She admitted.

Maybe this partnership might work out after all.

 _ **Jason's p.o.v.**_

I followed Thalia up to the front door of Thalia's giant house. It wasn't as big as

Leo or Piper's place. But it was big all right.

Thalia reached into her pocket and grabbed the key. She unlocked the door and walked in, leaving the door ajar. I followed her inside the house.

She walked into her living room and I took a seat on the sofa.

"Mom, I'm home!" Thalia called. I heard footsteps approaching the steps from above. _This is it! I'm finally gonna meet my mom. And I will finally figure out why she abandoned all those years ago._

Thalia's-no my mom-I'll just stick with Thalia's mom rushed downstairs. She looked somewhat like me. She had blonde hair curls and blue eyes that gleamed with fractured light. The worry lines in her eyes reminded Jason of Thalia.

She turned to me and her eyes widened with shock, then fury when she saw Thalia sitting next to me in a calm manner.

She rushed downstairs, shaking her bony finger at me.

Reflexively, I jumped off the sofa. Thalia got up behind me.

"Get OUT!" Thalia's mom shouted. I backed away, slowly. "Get out of my house!" She shrieked.

Thalia defensively stood in front of me.

"He is my guest and he is going to stay," Thalia warned. She had a dangerous look on her face. I was surprised at how courageous she was.

"I forbade you to speak to that boy!" Thalia's mom cried. "And now you bring him

into our home!"

"Why did you abandon me!" I blurted out. Thalia's mom averted her attention to me. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Listen, Jason, I know you been going through a hard time now being adopted but there's no reason to bring Thalia and me into your drama. Do you understand," Thalia's mom said in a swayed voice. _I almost believed her. Hench the word almost._

My eyes flared in anger.  
"Don't you dare!" I cried. "Don't you _dare_ play the sympathy card. I know you are my mother and you don't deserve to play this game. Tell Thalia. Tell her what you did!" I yelled.

She looked taken aback. She wasn't expecting that kind of outburst from me.

"Mom, look at this," Thalia cried, rolling up her sleeve. The lighting bolt of Zeus gleamed on her bare shoulder.

"So, it's a tattoo your father branded on your arm," Thalia's mom stated.

I rolled up my sleeve as well.

Thalia's mom swallowed.

"He could've just... just... copied the tattoo." She replied, trying to counter all of our evidence.

"So you're telling me that Jason recopied the tattoo design exactly?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," She said quietly, shrinking back.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the picture.

Her eyes widened as I shoved the photo in her face, angrily. _I was really getting tired of this game._

"Wh- Where did you get that?" She asked, quietly. Thalia stared at her mother, hard trying to catch even a glimpse of emotion cross her face.

"It's mine. Because I was there when it was taken." I explained. I pointed Thalia's mom in the photo. "This is you right!"

She nodded.

"You could have just tracked our house down and grabbed the photo!" She cried.

I shook my head in disappointment.

"It doesn't matter how many counters you can come up with I can go get a DNA test and prove that you are my mother. We could deal with this now or later, it really doesn't matter. Either you deal with this now and get it over with or we could all go to the hospital and explain it to all of your co-workers." I told her.

She took a moment to process what I just told her but finally she gave into in my will.

Thalia's mom lowered her head and admitted "Fine you are my son."  
"And you knew that I didn't have the virus and for some reason abandoned me, _your five-year-old son_!" I cried, adding edge to my voice.

"I did not-," But Thalia's mom stopped mid-sentence when she saw Thalia's face. It was shock and disappointment.

She lowered her head and nodded.

Tears welled in Thalia's eyes.

"Mom, how could you!" Thalia cried.

Thalia's mom reached for her daughter for comfort, but Thalia backed away like a monster was approaching her. "Don't touch me. I can't I've been living with a liar all my life!"

"Why, mom, why did you do it. Please just explain it to me so I can understand." I asked her.

"I had to!" She retorted. My eyes widened.

"I could understand you abandoning him for you and your children's safety but the least you could do was put him in a hospital. And you know what the authorities did when they found out about him. They killed him. Drugged him and killed him. Do you know what it's like for a five-year-old to see his father die! Do you? It's devastating. It crushed my tiny little heart into teeny tiny pieces!" I shouted.

Thalia stared at me her eyes longing at me with pity. "So don't you dare say you had no choice. Because you had a choice! You just chose the wrong one!"

"Mom, why did you do this to our family. Please tell me why?" Thalia pleaded.

"It was because of the curse!" Thalia's mom blurted out! _Curse, what curse?_ My eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Jason when you were born, you were born with a curse. It destroyed your father. I watched bury his face in his work trying to figure out a way to reverse the curse. I watched him wither away slowly, as the truth weighed on him. The curse couldn't be broken. Then he caught the virus. I had to get Thalia away from you. I couldn't put the pain your father went through on her so I left you with your father and took Thalia and ran!" She explained.

"What curse? Is this because of D.T.?" I asked.  
Thalia whirled around.

"Who's D.T.?" She questioned me.

Thalia's mom's eyes burned with fury.

"Jason, what do you know about D.T.?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"That's not the point. What's this curse you keep talking about?"

"I've already said too much. I'm sorry Jason but I can't tell you anymore!" She told me.

"That's all. All those years, I've waited for an explanation and that's all you can give me?" I asked.

She nodded. Then she turned to Thalia.

"I was trying to do what's best for you, daughter, but if you want to leave you and go with Jason, I'll understand."

"Well guess what, Mother, I can't stay here and live with a liar!" Thalia cried.

Thalia wiped the tears from her eyes and raced upstairs to grab her clothes.

I stared at her, carefully.

"Jason, beware D.T. It's a dangerous game D.T. is playing, messing with the Chosen One's fates. Just watch your back, son!" She told me. _The Chosen One's fates. What does that mean?_

"Don't you ever call me son again. You lost the right to call me that when you left me all those years ago." I grimaced.

Thalia walked down the stairs with a large suitcase in her hands.

"Thalia Grace put that down now! You chose to leave me, then you leave all the

clothes. They were bought with my money. There not yours!" Thalia's mom cried.

Thalia dropped the suitcases and shook her head in disappointment.

"Let's go," I told her. She nodded.

We walked to the front door and just as we were about to leave, Thalia's mom said

"Thalia, I give you this as a warning. Trusting Jason will be your first mistake. There are some things even he wouldn't share with you!"

And with that, we were gone.

Thalia and I walked up to Reyna house. I opened the door and I told Thalia to stay outside.

Reyna was sitting on the table grading papers. She looked up and said "Jason, how was your confrontation with your mother?"

"It went okay. I kinda brought someone with me." I told her, motioning for Thalia to come inside. She walked in and waved her hand.

"Hi Reyna," She said in a weak voice. Reyna's eyes widened as she realized what trouble she had gotten roped into when she adopted me.

 _ **Leo's p.o.v.**_

I stood inside Piper's Art Gallery in the trailer park with Piper. Jason sent an urgent text telling us to meet us here.

I looked at Piper.

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked her. "Cause I have work to do,"

"And I have to get back to painting," She cried, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, you will get all of your work done in time. But now we have important things to get done," Jason said as he stepped into the Art Gallery.

"Dude, what's this about?" I asked.

"How did your meeting with your mother go," She asked.

Jason put his finger up and silenced us.

"All questions will be answered in time. Now we have an important job to do," Jason told us. What does he mean? He took out a slip of paper. "This is the first clue to solving this mystery. And you will help me solve it."

We nodded. He put it on the desk and said the four words that changed our lives forever.

"Let the mystery begin…

 **A/N**

 **HEYY GUYSSS! Its Saturday and I gotta new chapter for you guys. I had my first day of high school on Thurs. and its been fun! The school is gigantic and I have no idea where I'm going but okay!**

 **So this chapter was a big one. Leo and Calypso had that little moment. (If you noticed, that Calypso singing scene was from HoO!) Anyway... Jason finally confronted his mother! What's ur thoughts on that? The next chapter is probably gonna be posted next Saturday, if not, then Sunday!**

 **Follow, and a little favorite! OH and review! I love reviews! ugh I sound so desperate!**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **longshot39 ;)**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of Demigod High School**

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

The news really escalated fast. The whole school knew about Thalia Grace's conversion from the town of Greece to Rome. She had left her mother and moved into the town of Rome to live with Reyna and Jason.

 _Apparently, it was confirmed that Jason and Thalia were in fact siblings and Thalia mom knew about it. So Thalia left her._

 _Such a scandal._

Meanwhile, Annabeth and I had what we called a scandal of our own to deal with. We were trying to find the owner of the building that Poseidon was in before he disappeared.

"Okay, I can't find anything here, Annabeth," I told her. She looked up from the book she was reading and rolled her eyes.

"Keep looking, there has to be a book here. The library is the only record of the buildings," Annabeth cried.  
I sighed.

"Annabeth, we've been here for 2 hours now. When can we leave this pile of dust?" I complained.

"Just go make yourself useful and go ask the librarian for more documents," Annabeth ordered. I rolled my eyes and got up. This is such a waste of time. I have better things to do than this!

I got up off the ground, dropped the book onto the floor and walked up to the countertop where the librarian was sitting. She was talking to a student. I looked around.

Lots of students were all around. Some were reading books, some were on the computers, some were researching. All of them were just jumbled everywhere. I saw Leo and Calypso walk into the library.

"Leo, Calypso! Hey!" I called, waving to them. Leo and Calypso turned to look at me. I jogged over to them.

"Wassup, brah."

"Hey, Percy," Calypso said, with a nervous wave. Leo gave her a questioning look as he saw her face turn as bright as a tomato. Leo shrugged his shoulders and walked into the mechanical section.

"You're so beautiful, you know that."

"You know, I'm supposed to be working." She told me, as I tilt her chin up.

"I'm sure Leo won't mind if I steal you for two seconds for one kiss," I whispered.

"People are watching !" She whispered sharply, as she smacked my hand away with an adorable chuckle.

"Who cares." I laughed.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth call. I sighed and turned.

"Are you coming or what!" She cried. Ugh Annabeth, leave me alone.

"Give me two seconds!" I called back as she glared at me.

"Percy! I'm leaving. Now let's go." She stared daggers at me, and she turned with her arms folded across her chest.

 _Why do I get stuck with the brainy, bossy one?_

I turned to Calypso.

"See me today. Seriously here." I told her, as I snatched a pen from my pocket and scribbled my number on her pale arm. "Go to Starbucks out west at five. Please, I'll be there, I promise."

"Okay, see you then." She called as I rush over to Annabeth. Leo chose that moment to walk over to us.

"Hey, Percy can I talk to you for a second?" Leo asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh my god, another person who wants to talk to Percy." She complained. _Oh my_

 _God, what is wrong with her today? Why is she so cranky?_

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go wait in the limo! If you are not in the car in the next 5 minutes, I am gone." Annabeth cried, and then she was gone.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Is something going on between you and Calypso?" _Why does he want to know? Does he like her?_

"Honestly, I don't know," I told him.

"If you are getting involved with her, just don't hurt her okay." He told me.

"Didn't you like to hate her a week ago?" I asked. Leo chuckled.

"Yea! I don't know, she's kinda cool if you get to know her," He said. _Well, he's right about that. She's definitely awesome._

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her," I told him, giving me a reassuring smile. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you man! After you helped Piper and I save Jason from the cellar, I owe you big time!" He walked back over to the mechanic's section with me trailing behind him. Calypso was sitting on the floor, her eyes pouring into the book on her lap. Leo frowned.

"Calypso, I thought I told you to look up books about fixing a mechanical drill," Leo said. Calypso looked up from the book and revealed to be a cooking book.

"Sorry, I got distracted." She told him. Leo rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"Hey, I thought you had to go." She asked me.

"Just have to ask Leo for a quick favor and then I'm off," I told her. She nodded, giving me a quick wave before getting up and walking off to look for more books.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"I need to gain access to the files of all the people in the city. And the only person that has access to that kind of information is the mayor." I told him. "Who is currently your uncle."

Leo gave me a questioning look.

"Why do you need to gain access to the city's files?" He questioned.

I motioned for him to come to come in the teen room with you.  
He followed me.

"Annabeth and I want to find out who lived in the place that is now Demigod High." My voice dropped. "That was the last place my father was sighted before he disappeared."

Leo's eyes widened and then he nodded in understanding.  
"Do you know the guy that lived there?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Sorry, dude, never heard of him. But I'm sure there's a file on him on my uncle's computer. We can go check it out now if you like."

"Thanks, man, really it means a lot."

He nodded and jogged over to Calypso.

"Hey, I'm going to run some errands with Percy. Okay." Leo told her.

"That's cool, I can handle everything from here." She replied.

I walked over to them, suddenly remembering that Annabeth was still here.

"Hey Calypso, can you tell Annabeth that I'm gonna to run some errands with Leo and that I'll text her later?" I asked Calypso. She nodded, running away.

 **Jason p.o.v**

I awoke to the sound of music blasting in my ears. I jumped out of bed.

"Are you out of your mind?" I shouted. Thalia was sitting on her bed with music blasting in her ears. _I could hear it from 4 meters away._

She took the headphones out of her ears and gave me a confused look.  
"What's your problem?"  
"You're the problem! It's like-" I paused at look at my alarm clock that was sitting next to my bed. "Five in the morning!" She rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm an early birdie. I like to wake up early and listen to my music."

I shot her a murderous look. _This girl is driving me crazy! Is this what having a sister is like? It freaking sucks._

"Lower it now!"

Reyna stormed into the room, in her nightgown.

"What the hell is going on here. What's with the shouting, some people are trying to sleep!" Reyna cried.

"So am I, but miss Thalia Grace has to wake up and play music as loud as a freaking whistle at five in the morning, on a Saturday!" I shrieked.  
"It's not even loud!" She retorted.

Reyna turned to me.

"Oh, it's loud," I assured Reyna.

Reyna sighed.

"Okay, Thalia, can you please lower down your music cause it's bothering Jason. And Jason please stop overreacting. It's just music."

I rolled my eyes and got up. _Just music. Loud freaking music that's waking me up every goddamn second._

"Well, I can't go back to sleep now." I paused and glared at Thalia. She stuck her tongue out at me and put her headphones back on. "I'm gonna go shower."

I grabbed my robe and walked out of the room.

The house was packed. Yesterday, after Thalia arrived, we went shopping. We bought Thalia new clothes and a bed. We moved my dresser and put all my clothes in one drawer and one in the other.

We put Thalia's bed where the dresser was.

Thalia's transition from Roman to Greek, rich to poor, wasn't doing any better.

Yesterday night, Thalia was watching tv, her feet on top of the coffee table, and she called

"Reyna, get me some Cheetos,"

Reyna looked up from the documents she was signing and I laughed to myself. I couldn't wait to see how Reyna would react to that.

"Thalia Grace, get your ass off the couch and get it yourself!"

Thalia whirled around.

"Do you know who-," She paused, suddenly realizing where she is and who she was talking to.

She nodded and grabbed the snack.

Reyna shook her head and sighed, rolling her head. I smiled and stuck my tongue at her.

Thalia shot me a look.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I looked at myself in the mirror.

 _How the hell am I gonna deal with this?_

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

We parked our bikes on Leo's driveway. I gawked at his house. _My house was big but his house, it was gigantic. I mean, I knew that Leo's Uncle is the mayor of Sunset Valley and they had a lot of money, but what I didn't know was that the house was this big._

 _It was a giant house in a beige color. The garage was gigantic and it was like, like- There was simply no words to describe the house. It was just big._

I turned to Leo.

"You live here!" I marveled.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just so- big!" I exclaimed.

"Okay," He said like it was obvious.

We walked inside.

 _Of course, inside the house, was grander than the outside._

 _When you walked in, you went straight into the kitchen. It was decorated with granite countertops all around the kitchen and in the middle, an island with a fruit basket._

 _Everything was so, modern. There was this stove with these futuristic control knobs and a fridge with a water dispenser that has all these futuristic buttons all over them._

 _The living room was the exact opposite. There were a small couch and a flat screen tv. That's all._

"I'm gonna see if Aunt Pam is upstairs," Leo told me.

"Cool."

Leo rushed upstairs.

I walked into the dining room. It was a big room with a large, and I mean large dining table. There were chairs stacked all around the table, neatly all stacked in order.

There were plates on each placemat. _Wow, this family just has to be perfect and neat. Aside from Leo, of course._ I walked back into the kitchen.

I saw a note, sitting taped on the island, waiting to be read, being blown silently by the wind.

I picked it up and read it to myself.

Leo came racing downstairs.

"She not upstairs," Leo told me.

"She's not even here." I handed Leo the note.

Leo eyebrows narrowed, and he took a look at the note.

"Leo, I'm going with your Uncle to help him with work. I left a couple sandwiches in the fridge for you and Calypso. See you later hon, Aunt Pam" He read.

"I guess we're here alone." I pointed out.

We smiled, mischievously and dashed up the stairs.

We went into Leo's uncle's office.

"Okay, my aunt and uncle should be home in about an hour so that's how long we have to get this file."

Leo sat on his uncle's chair.

He turned on the computer.

'Password' it said. Leo typed in Valdez529.

 _Incorrect._ Then he swallowed and typed in Esperanza Valdez.

Then we were in.

"Okay, so we have to somehow find out who lived at the school before it was demolished."

Leo clicked on a folder that was named, People in Sunset Valley.

Everyone in Sunset Valley was named there.

I waited for 10 minutes as Leo scrolled through contacts and looked at documents and files on his uncle's laptop.

I had been pacing all around the room, waiting for an answer. _I was just so anxious to find out the name and address of this owner._

"Found it." The moment those words rushed out of Leo's mouth, I rushed over to the desktop.  
I looked over Leo's shoulder and saw the name Christanio Vikus. _It said that he lived in the school. It was him._

"Here, I will text you his contact information," Leo said.  
I smiled as Leo shut down his uncle's laptop. He got up from his chair.

"Dude, how can I thank you?"

"No need brah, what are friends for?" Leo chuckled to himself as we walked out of the room.

I took out my phone.

Percy- Annabeth. Meet me at 246 Highland Drive. It's important.

Annabeth- Kk, be there in 10.

 _It's good to have friends that you can rely on._

 **Jason's p.o.v**

I sat on the kitchen table, on my phone.  
Reyna had gone to the meeting. Thalia was sitting on the couch, watching tv.

I was texting Tom.

Jason- Ugggh. Living with a sibling is stressful

Tom- Bet your having the time of your life

Jason- The time of my life. Its hell. I have to wait for her to get out of the shower, deal with her fogging up the bathroom all the time, hear her loud rock music at 5am in the morning on a Saturday, deal with her snobby ways. It's like dealing with an alternate annoying version of yourself!

Tom - Lol. Well good luck with that

Jason- How's things going at the orphanage?

Tom- It's mostly the same. The twins are as mischievous as ever, Anna is still a goodie two shoes, Lena is still cooped up in her room. Actually, George got out.

Jason- He did, that's really cool. He was having a hard time there. I'm glad that finally got out of that hell-hole.

Tom - Yeah. So what's Ms. Thalia Grace doing now?

Jason- Umm, she's on the couch watching, is that My little pony?

"Thalia what are you watching?" I asked, chuckling to myself. What kind of 15 year old watches my little pony?

Thalia turned from the tv to stare at my laughing face.

"It's not my little pony. It's Smile HD." She told me.

Smile HD? What the hell is that?

Tom - My little pony? Why is she watching my little pony?

Jason- Nvm

I heard the door fly open. My head turned to the door. Thalia whirled around and jumped off the couch, ready for action.

Piper walked in, headstrong with her crop top and a pair of blue jeans. _Oh, it's just Piper._

"You know, you should lock the door when Reyna's not home," Piper exclaimed, with a bright smile on her face. My eyes narrowed, as I clutched my shirt, feeling my heart pound.

"God Piper, you gave me a heart attack."

She rolled her eyes.

"Coward."

I shot her a look and turned to my phone.

Tom- u okay, u ddnt anser my txt

Jason- No, it's just Piper. She stormed into the house.

Tom- Oh, thats cool. So hows Piper and Leo doing, anyway?

Jason- There great. There really good friends and are their for me when I need them. Great best friends.

Tom- So there your best friends now huh?

Jason- What's that suppose to mean?

Tom- Nothing

Jason- Dude, what's your deal?

Tom- I said nothing.

Jason- Tom

Jason- Tom

Jason- Thomas!

 _He didn't answer. What's his deal with Piper and Leo? Did he think that he was being replaced or something?_

I pushed that thought away. _If Tom wanted to ignore me, then fine._

I got up from the table and opened the cupboard. _I'm starving._

 _It was empty. What the- wasn't there a 2 bags of chips in there just yesterday._

"Thalia! Where the chips." I called. I turned. Piper and Thalia were engrossed in an episode of my little- no, I mean Smile HD.

"Umm, I ate it." She told me.

What!  
"What about me?" I cried. Ugh, I can't with this girl.

"Sorry." She shrunk in the chair, trying to avoid attention.  
Piper got up.

"Well, I'm bored." Piper took a good look at Thalia and gave her a weird look. "Thalia what are you wearing?"

Thalia looked up and looked at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of sweats with holes in them and a t-shirt.

"Clothes," Thalia stated.

"That's all you have to wear?" Piper asked.

I chimed in.

"Reyna had only enough money left to buy Thalia 3 outfits."

"Where's the rest?"

"It was used to buy Thalia's bed."

Piper sighed.

"Thalia, get up!" Piper commanded.

Thalia's eyes raised.

"Excuse me."

"We're going shopping! Now get up."

Thalia turned off the tv and got up.

"Okay. But we don't have the money." Thalia protested.

"Have you forgotten that I am the daughter of Aphrodite." Piper took a wad of $100 dollar bills.

My mouth dropped open. I'd never seen so much money in my life.  
"How much is th that?" I stammered.

"Like 500 bucks." She stated it like it was nothing. I shook my head. Rich people

"It's not that much," Thalia said staring at my shocked expression.

Piper turned to me.

"You coming or what?"

"Got nothing better to do," I said.

We walked outside and I grabbed the spare key under the mat.  
I locked the door and went to grab my bike that was sitting on the porch.

Piper grabbed her bike and jumped on.  
I turned around. I saw Thalia just standing there.

Shit. I forgot that we didn't get Thalia a bike.

"I guess we're adding a bike to the list."

"Well I guess she could get on the back of my bike." I suggested, lamely.

Thalia shot me a look.

"There's no way in hell that I could fit on that thing!"

Piper got off her bike and parked it on the porch.

"I'll just call Drew's driver. He owes me a favor. We can all ride in the limo to the mall."

She took out her phone and called the driver.

3 minutes later, Piper hanged up the phone.

She nodded at us and we waited.

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

I walked up to the building. Annabeth was sitting on the curb of the street.

She got up when she saw me.

"So, how did you find the place?" She asked, folding her arms.

I chuckled to myself.

"Fortunately, we have the tendency of the internet. No need for library books."

She shot me a look. "Leo and I hacked into his uncle records and got the guys address."

"So what's his name?" Annabeth questioned.

I took out my phone and took out the text message containing the contact information, that Leo sent me.

"Umm, his name is Cristiano Vikus. He owned an antique store. Then he got paid a 2 grand to move but instead he gave the fortune to his sons." I explained.

"Okay. So let's go in." She paused, giving me a sideways glance. "You ready for this?"

I swallowed all my nervousness and nodded, eagerly.

We walked into the antique store. There were glass cabinets all around with unique items in them. On the left corner was a counter with a cash register and old things inside of them.

Annabeth and I walked up to the counter.

"Do you think he's here?" I asked.

She pointed to the sign on the door. "It says open. And the door is open."

"Is that young people, I hear." Annabeth and I whirled around. Walking out of the backroom was an old man with a cane.

"Hi Mister, we're here to speak to the owner of this store, Mr. Cristiano Vikus." Annabeth said. Her voice switched to business like in a split second. _It's a unique trait of the Chase's._

"What business do you propose to Mr. Vikus." the man asked.

"Umm about." She paused, turning to me. "How many years ago?" Annabeth asked me.

"About 11 years ago," I replied.

"Yeah, about 11 years ago, a man named Poseidon came into his old store. He used a phonograph and then left. It was the last time anyone ever saw him." Annabeth explained.

"Well, you are speaking to Mr. Cristiano Vikus." My eyebrows raised in shock.

I didn't expect Vikus to be this… old. "I don't see any kids that often in my store." Vikus walked in the sunlight that reflected from the glaring heat that burned everyone that crossed it's path.

I got a good look at him, studying his features. _He was wearing a dark tunic with a pair of dress pants. His cane was at his side and his brown eyes glimmered staring deeply into mine as if he saw something in me that I didn't. I just felt an urge to trust him. Like I could pour out all my feelings and he would sit and listen. Then everything came pouring out._

"Poseidon was my father. He disappeared 11 years and Annabeth and I recently found out that he was here, the day he went missing." I said. He nodded.

"I think I might be able to help you," Vikus said. My sea-green eyes lit up. Finally, a spark of hope emerged into my eyes.

"Really how?" I asked. My voice was growing higher by the second. I looked at him, eager for more information.

Annabeth eyed me carefully, noticing the change in my expression.

"Most of the time, I can remember my customer's names. I keep a journal of every customer and every time they enter my shop. It's been really quiet for the past year so, I put the journal back in the attic." Vikus explained. "I could go look in the journal tonight to see if I could find some more information on your dad. You could come here tomorrow morning and I'll tell you what I found."

I smiled.

"Thank you, we really appreciate what you're doing for us," Annabeth said.

"It's no problem at all, really. It's not often, I get two teenagers as kind and respectful as you are." Vikus said. "I never quite caught your names, though."

"My name is Annabeth Chase and his name is Percy Jackson," Annabeth told him.

Vikus winced and cringed the moment my name came out of Annabeth's mouth.

"Jackson. I haven't heard of that name in a long time." Vikus looked distant like he was remembering something from his past. Annabeth gave me a confused look and we slowed backed away, eyeing Vikus's weird expression.

"Okay, so umm, we're gonna go now," I said. Vikus turned his head at us, his eyes widening by the second.

"Yeah we'll be here at 7am sharp, just before school starts." Annabeth chimed in. We waved, awkwardly and we ran out.

We were back on the sidewalk, once more. I grabbed my bike and Annabeth took out her phone to call her driver.

"Well, that was weird," Annabeth said. Way to state the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess," I paused and stared at Annabeth.

"So I'm off to Starbucks for my date with Calypso," I told Annabeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'll text you later." She told me, walking away.

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

We walked into Greece Mall. Piper led the way.

 _I had actually never been here before. It was in the town of Greece and the only clothes I'd ever been to was Gwen's parent's clothing store. Plus, the prices were to expensive for Reyna's liking. Luckily, I had managed to become best friends with the 2 rich, Greek best friends to help us out._

The mall was a giant building. When you first walked in, there was a long hallway. On either side of the mall where the stores Macy's, Bloomingdale's, JCPenney, Kohls etc.

"So where are we going?" Thalia asked.

"We're going to Macy's," Piper said with a smile and pulled Thalia away.

I waved to them and walked around for a bit. I saw many Greeks from school.

I turned around to see Clarisse and The Panthers walking up to us. Drew and her crew flanked behind you.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked, giving me a look of disgust.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, this is sacred Greek grounds. No Roman scum is welcome here. Plus, do you even have enough money to buy from here?" Clarisse cried, with a snicker.

I rolled my eyes.

"Piper's paying for it."

Drew's eyes lit up with anger.

"Where is she." She cried, pointing her finger at me.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked.

"C'mon Jason, just tell me where she is and maybe we can have a little fun later," Drew said, her fingers crawling up my chest.

I slapped her hands away from my chest and pushed her away.

"Get off of me!" I cried.  
"Just tell me where she is!" Drew cried. I backed away, slowly.

"I'm right here."

Drew, her step-sisters, The Panthers, and I whirled around.

Piper was standing behind us, with her hands on her hips, glaring at Drew.

Thalia was right beside her, flanking Piper.

Drew pushed me aside and walked up to Piper.

"You stole my driver!" Drew pushed her finger on Piper's chest.

"Excuse me, your driver was on his break and I asked him if he could give Jason, Thalia and I a ride to the mall. He was kind enough to say yes."

Drew looked taken aback. So this is what Piper was talking about when she was talking about her horrible sisters.

"Don't you have your own driver!" Drew cried.

"No, Mom forgot to get me a driver, so I got a bike!"

"Then why don't you use your bike!" Drew retorted.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Do you think Jason and Thalia can both fit on my bike?"

"Yes," Drew said, shrinking back, noticing how ridiculous she sounded.

"Why did Mom waste her money to send you to school?" Piper asked to herself.

Drew and Piper started arguing, and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to my left.

Thalia was on my side, with a smile on her face.

 **Thalia's p.o.v.**

"So did you get anything?" I asked.

Jason shook his head.

"Nah got distracted by these idiots," Jason said, pointing to Drew, and her giggly step-sisters. I nodded. "So what did you get?" Jason asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"That's girls business. Not for you horny guys to hear about!" I chuckled.

"Not all guys are horny douchebags," Jason said. I shook my head and snickered.

Clarisse walked up to us, with her Panthers flanking her.

"Ugh, why are you guys still here." Clarisse cried.

I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"Can you just go away," I asked, pissed at this girl.

"I'm just so tired of all these Greek traitors." Clarisse laughed. "Oh wait, she's the only Greek traitor!" Clarisse, Katie, and Sophie chuckled.

"I'm not a Greek traitor. I just moved to Rome. That doesn't make me a traitor. I lived in the town of Greece since I was 6." I declared.

"Keep telling yourself that." Katie joked.

Clarisse glared at her. Katie shrunk back. _Ever since 3rd grade, Clarisse has always been Queen Bee. The popular girl who loved to beat everyone at everything. She always had Katie, and Sophie at her side. They were like her sidekicks who did everything for her._

 _I knew that secretly Katie despised Clarisse. I knew that the only reason, Katie still hanged around Clarisse and Sophie was to not spend high school being constantly bullied. She secretly wanted to be the one leading the Panthers, and out of Clarisse and Sophie, Katie was the smart one. Katie and I were neighbors and I'd always see her lying in bed, her nose in a book._

I hoped that one day Katie will stand up to Clarisse and put that bitch in her place.

"Clarisse, just leave Thalia alone." I was broke away from my thoughts and turned to Jason.

"Who are you to talk to me like that you Roman scum," Clarisse exclaimed.

My eyes widened. _I could understand Clarisse making snotty comments about the Roman's but she had never gone this far._

I looked at Jason and I could see that he was pissed.

"Listen to me, you snobby daughter of a bitch. I am tired of your insults. It's really annoying. You won't, no you can't get rid of the Romans. We belong in Sunset Valley and you or your rich parents can get rid of us. So you, Clarisse La Rue, leave my sister alone. You leave my family, my friends and all the Romans alone. Or I will not stop till you and your family are ruined." Jason warned, in a scary voice.

I'd never heard Jason talk act so... intimidating.

He literally scared me. I looked around and saw that the entire hallway had gone quiet. All there eyes were on Jason and Clarisse.

Piper's mouth dropped. _No one had ever dared to threaten Clarisse La Rue. They knew that it would only lead to trouble._ Until Jason came along.

Clarisse noticed everybody staring and grew angry. Her brown eyes blazed aflame and Jason blue eyes, stared into hers.

"You just made a big mistake, Jason Grace. You and your family will pay for what you've done." Clarisse proclaimed.

She started to walk away.

"Panthers, let's go," Clarisse ordered, with a snap of her fingers.

But Katie and Sophie just stood there, shocked at Jason. Clarisse turned.

"PANTHERS!" Clarisse shouted. Katie and Sophie jumped and quickly flanked Clarisse and they walked away.

"Wow Jason, nobody has ever dared to threaten Clarisse. I'm truly proud of you." Piper said.

Jason smiled at Piper and turned to me.

"Hey sis, you okay," Jason asked.

 _And with those four words, I finally felt like I was a part of Jason's family._

 **Calypso's p.o.v.**

I stood at Starbucks, checking my phone every minute. _He did say five right? Did he give me the right location! He said west Starbucks! I'm sure of it!_

It's 5:09 when my phone buzzed.

Percy: Sorry I can't make it. I feel so bad but at least you have my number, so text me

A drop of rain falls onto my iPhone screen. My whole body drops. _The thought of me meeting up with Percy on our somewhat date made me so happy and now he can't even make it. He's probably busy with Annabeth._

I started to walk back to my bike.

"I'm sorry that was mean." I heard someone say behind me. _That little… I_ turned around to see Percy with a cavalier smile painted on his face. "Your shoulders slumped a little. I felt bad."

"I… I don't know what to say," I chuckled. _What's wrong with me. I can't let out a complete sentence. Is this what they call butterflies in your stomach. Percy is making me forget the English language just by standing there, existing._ "Well, we should um… well, it's raining."

"Sure." He said. We walked inside the hot Starbucks.

"You're not buying! I am." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll still think you're awesome!" He told me.

"Oh ok." I chuckled.

"You're so cute when you blush."

We ended up talking for two hours straight. Percy moved here apparently, two weeks ago. He told me about how he used to live in New York. Turns out he used to play the piano. I've played any instrument but singing.

"Not even to impress any of the guys?" He asks with a grin. His lips enchant me. _Everything about Percy entices me._

"You're kinda my first boyfriend," I told him. My eyes widened regretting what I just said.

"So I'm your boyfriend now huh?" He asks as my skin turns a bright shade of pink.

"Well um... I don't know…"

"Oh my god, you get so nervous sometimes. C'mon you don't have to be nervous around me. I wanna see the Calypso that yells right in Leo's face when he blames her for smashing his laptop."

"I don't know, you just seem to have that effect on me," I told him.

"I'm glad." He says. He stares deeply into my eyes. "Wanna know something funny. I had my first bottle of wine on the way to California."

"Really."

"Ya, with a model. JJ Shepherd." He told me.

"Your first drink was with a model. I don't believe you." I laughed.

"It's true, I swear. A model. You can look him up if you want." I smile. _Percy is quite possibly the sweetest boy on the planet. I mean it. The way his eyes light up when he's talking about something he loves could make anyone joyful for him, too. He's charming without being too forward. It's about time I met someone who's less avant-garde than me. I'm way too impulsive._

"How did it taste?" I asked him. Percy picked up our empty cups and tossed them into the trash.

"It tasted horrible. It tasted like grape juice mixed with nail polish remover. Ugh," He told me. I laughed and held the door for him as we left Starbucks.

"I bet it did." Percy gazes at me the way no guy has ever stared at me before. "I really had the best night I've had in awhile. You are… you're something, you know that? I don't have a doubt in my mind about you. It's like I've been looking for you and you waltzed into my life and it turned out perfect."

"... Is that a marriage proposal?" Percy asked quietly. Then he laughed a contagious laugh that I wouldn't mind hearing every day for a long time. "You can kiss me now," he whispered.

And I did.

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

That night, I got out of my bed.

I was smitten with Calypso after our coffee date earlier _. I'd seen hot girls at my old school but Calypso… I don't know it was like she wasn't trying to be beautiful, but she just was. I really did like that girl._

Philip was in a late meeting in the Board Of Education's office. Mom was fast asleep in bed. She had to get at least 3 chapters of her book done tomorrow and she wanted a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

I crawled out of bed, and grabbed the box for under my bed, behind the blankets.

I opened the box and grinned as the key to the attic gleamed in the moonlight. I shoved the key into my pocket and walked over to the window.  
I opened the window and swallowed.

I'd tried jumping out of my window once, Thursday night. I'd jumped off of the window and landed on the ground in a halt. My feet had hurt badly, but I was able to deal with it.

 _Hopefully, this time, I would have the same outcome._

I jumped. My feet touched the ground with a big thump.

I smiled and shook my foot to get off the feeling. I slowly crept to the front of the house and jumped onto my bike.

I took my phone out from my pocket and looked at the time. I _t was now 11:15. Annabeth and I had planned to leave the school no later than 12:30. That means we had about an hour to listen to the tapes._

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the school with my bike.

Annabeth, as usual, was waiting on the curb, her nose in a book.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"You are truly a wise girl." I said. Annabeth looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She said and she put her book in her bag that was sling to her shoulder.

"C'mon let's go inside." I took out the key and unlocked the school.  
We walked up to the attic.

The phonogram was right where we left it.

Annabeth picked it up and put it in the middle of the floor. We sat down around it and I pressed play.

The recording of my dad talking played and I clicked next. Then it played.

"It's my first day here at the Manor and I hate it here. My foster brothers is so annoying trying to get me to join his mystery solving group and the kids at school think I'm weird. I hate it here so much. I just hate it! I hate my foster dad too. He makes me study too much.

"Ari! Ari!" A voice called.

"What do you want." said Ari

"It's time to study" said the voice.

"I'm not going." said Ari

"Daddy's gonna get mad." said the voice

"Ari. Come and study! Now." said a new voice

My mouth dropped. Annabeth's eyes widened in fear.

"It's- it's - it's." She started.

"Philip!"

 **A/N**

 **Omg! this chapter was fun to write! A lot of drama but omg I loved writing that last scene with Calypso and Percy. I know some… okay, most of you guys are probably angry at me for making Percy and Calypso a couple but I want you guys to know that I'm a total Percabeth fan at heart! But Calypso and Percy were one of the couples that I wish Riordan explored a little bit more so I did. Anyway hope you like them as a couple, they're really cute together in my opinion. If you don't, too bad so sad.**

 **My week was great! I had so much fun in school but I'm not getting that much time to write. So... ya that sucks. But am making great friends and the classes are great! As you guys can see, I'm doing alot of weekend updates so like I'll post a chapter either Saturday or Sunday!**

 **Have a gr8 week! Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 ** _longshot39 ;)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Jason's p.o.v.**

I took the little slip of paper with the clue and read it out loud.

"On the day of black sun, the moonlight will shine on the goddess of the moon.

Find the books in the place of knowledge and the second clue will be revealed. **-D.T**."

We paused, taking in what we had just heard.

"What does it mean?" Leo asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, it says that on the day of black sun, whenever that is, moonlight will shine on the goddess of the moon. And we have to find books in the place of knowledge to find the next clue." Piper restated.

"But that doesn't make any sense, I mean how can moonlight shine on a goddess, and what the hell is the black sun?" I cried, frowning in confusion.

"I don't know, what else is in the box?" Leo asked. I grabbed the box and looked inside. There was just the letter from D.T. and the key that could unlock any door.

"Just the letter and that key that apparently could open any door," I told them. Piper nodded but Leo kept staring at the box.

"Do you think it's works?" Leo questioned.

"What, the key?"

"Yeah, I mean how can a key open any door. All locks are designed differently with each assorted key." Leo claimed.

"I don't think this D.T. guy would lie to us. I mean, so far he seems to be serious about this. I don't think he would give us a key that actually didn't work." I explained. Leo still didn't look convinced. "Try it out then."

Leo looked at me, confused.

"Here?"

"Yep." I turned to Piper. "There's a lock on this trailer, right."  
"There's a lock on the trailer, but I never use it cause I don't have the key to lock it back." Piper said.

"Well go see then. Leo." I tossed him the key. He caught it and stared at me, unsure what to do. "Go outside and I'll tell you when to put the key in and see if it works."

Piper and I watched as Leo opened the door to the trailer and walked outside.

Piper closed the door and locked it.

"Okay, try it out!" Piper wailed.

Leo put the key in the hole and turned. Piper and I watched in amazement as the lock turned and Leo came bursting through the door, a shocked expression on his face.

"It's like magic. The key just went in and opened it. It's impossible." Leo cried.

"Okay guys, let's just continue this on Monday. I gotta hang out with Thalia tomorrow." I suggested.

"That's good cause I got work with Calypso." Leo said.

Leo waved and walked out.

I packed the box up and put it away in the closet. Piper kept staring at me.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Piper asked, walking over to me.

"It's just that, until now, I really thought we could try out this mystery and quit. If this D.T. person can make a key open any door, then what else can he do. If we quit, what could he do to us and our families?" I said.

"Jason, that's why we're here. We're not gonna let you do this alone. We're here for you." Piper reassured me.

 _I nodded but really I knew the sad truth. That wasn't enough._

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

 _Who can I trust? Who's a friend and who's a foe? Who do I think I knew? And do I really know them? Trust. It's a peculiar thing. It's like a piece of paper. Once it's crumpled, it can never be perfect again. And I, Percy Jackson, didn't know who to trust._

I walked into the kitchen. My mom was sitting on the counter, on her laptop, typing her story, headphones in her ears.

She looked as I walked into the kitchen.

She smiled, but even her beautiful smile couldn't change things. _My father was Ari and, somehow, Philip knew my dad. How could Philip know my dad. It can't be a coincidence that Philip married my mom, and knew my father who he supposedly never met._

 _Okay Percy STOP. Just stop! But it wouldn't stop. The voices, the doubts, it_ _was just tearing up my brain from the inside._

Mom looked at my vacant expression and took the earphones out of her ears.

"Percy, are you okay." Mom asked. I looked up from my plate of cereal.

I licked my lips and nodded.

"Mom, I'm fine," I told her.

 _She could tell I was lying._ She could see it in my blue eyes. They shimmered with sadness and doubt.

"Percy, is there anything going on that I should know about?" She questioned.

"Mom, I said I'm _fine_." I shot at her in a dangerous voice.

She was taken aback at my outburst. Mom stared at me with a worried expression but shook it off.

"Okay then." and she went back to writing.

After breakfast, I found Annabeth waiting for me, in on my street, her black limo shining in the sunlight. I jumped into the limo.

Like me, Annabeth was pretty shaken at the fact that Philip knew my father back then.  
 _I mean, initially we never actually trusted Philip but knowing that Philip kept this a secret means that somehow, he's connected to all of this._

"So are you trying out for the Capture The Flag Team?" Annabeth asked.

"I was planning to but there's no time. We have to look over the journal." I replied.

Annabeth eyes narrowed.

"No you are going to try out!" She ordered in a dangerous voice. "Percy, we can look at the journal after the tryouts! I know how much you wanted to be on the team and how hard you practiced. I'm not letting you quit because of this mystery. I can't believe I'm saying this but you gotta have some fun in your life."

We arrived at Vikus's shop. We walked in and everything looked the same.

"Vikus!" I called. Annabeth looked around. _Where is he?_

I heard footsteps and turned to the steps. Vikus emerged. Annabeth frowned. He had an unusual expression.

"I'm sorry but I didn't find anything!" He told us, his eyes wide-eyed, as he rushed up to us. Annabeth's eyebrows narrowed.

"But didn't you say-"

"The name Poseidon never appeared in the journal so can you please leave!" He snapped. _What's wrong with him, he was so nice yesterday! He's acting like he's scared out of his mind._

"Is it okay, if we could take a look at the journal, see if there are any other names that we might recognize?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No! I'm sorry but you really need to go! I'm really busy right now." He told us, scooting us outside and closing the door in our faces.

We started walking to school.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He found something in that journal. Something he didn't want us to see." Annabeth told me, her face expressionless. _It's so strange how Annabeth can make these assumptions about people just by staring at them and examining their body language._

"Why wouldn't he want us to see something? Isn't he trying to help us find my father?" I asked her, stuffing my hands in my pockets as wind blew on us. It made my skin tingle.

"Maybe he is, but something happened on that day that Vikus doesn't want us to know. Something important." She said, frowning. "We have to see that journal."

"But how? I mean Vikus made it pretty clear that we're not allowed to go into his store."

"I don't know how yet, but we are going to see that journal and find out what happened to your father that day. I promise."

 **Leo p.o.v.**

I walked into my science class, with my books tumbling in my hands.  
Calypso was sitting in the seat next to me, reviewing her notes like the perfect goody goody two shoes, she is.

"Hey, Calypso could you ever take a break from the land of knowledge?" I asked.

Calypso looked up from her work and rolled her eyes.

"Leo, you know that I want to graduate early and get out of this forsaken town!" She scowled."

"I wish you would stay. Then I would have someone to bicker with." I cried,

putting on a fake sad face.

She smiled and hit me on my shoulder.

"Oh would you shut up!" She cried. She looked around the classroom and added,"I should probably go get the lab stuff, since _you_ have no idea what we're doing."

I clutched my chest, mockingly affronted. "I do too know what we're doing. We're dissecting a frog."

She didn't look impressed. "We're dissecting a frog in order to get its stomach out so that we could measure the amount of acid it takes to digest it's food, more specifically."

I grumbled on about girls and their know-it-all attitudes as Calypso went to the lab stations and grabbed out materials.

She came back with odd looking objects, many which I recognized as the things Athena had held up for the class to see.

"Which ones a spatula?" I asked as she set the materials down, still standing beside the table.

Calypso held up a silvery thing that did _not_ look like a spatula.

I frowned. "What kind of spatula is that?"

"A scientific one." She handed it to me. "I'm gonna go get the frog."

"Wait," I said just as she turned to leave. "Aren't you know, scared of frogs. Isn't that like one of you girl's unspoken rules?"

Calypso looked incredulous. "What, that we're scared of frogs? No." She rolled her eyes just as Stephanie Gardner squeakily screamed " _Ew! Get that thing away from me, Issac."_

Calypso frowned at my pointed look. "Well, I'm not scared of them." I watched her as she walked away, picked up the tray at the far end of the class and brought it back to our table.

She sat down and slid it between us.

The frog was about the size of my hand, if not a little bigger. It was lying on it's back, it's fat, white belly facing the ceiling. I had no idea what kind of frog it was but it was definitely not your everyday amphibian: it bared a strange leopard-like-pattern on it's side and (presumably) it's back, and was the color of, well, vomit. It's eyes were open-two-shiny beads of yellow swimming in a circle of opacity- as if it were not dead but paralyzed. I sniffed it. It didn't smell like a frog, it smelled like a hospital drenched in antiseptic. And judging by the layer of skin that winked at me from it's body, the frog was probably drenched in it. Or something sanitary like that.

"How cute," I commented. "Let's name him George."

"What if it's a girl." Calypso replied, poking it with an instrument that looked like something that belonged in an horror movie. "It's probably a girl."

I scoffed. "What are you, a frog whisperer? There is no way that's a girl. Look at those manly patterns."

I put my gloves on and grabbed George by his two front legs as if it looked like it was standing on the tray on its two hind legs. Calypso cried out.

"Leo!" she hissed. "Athena said no playing with the frogs!"

"Well, Athena isn't here, is she?" I replied scandalously. It was true. Our science teacher had left the class to get more gloves or something.

"Put Georgina down." She ordered.

I raised my eyebrows. " _Georgina?_ How dare you insult his manliness by giving her a girl's name!"

Calypso face-palmed, but I had a feeling the act was done in an effort to hide her smile.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm the idiot who gave you a job." I pointed out. "And the same idiot who is about to make a frog dance."

Calypso removed her hand from her face and looked at me. "What are you-"

But her voice was cut off by the wondrous sight of a dancing frog.

George definitely had a talent. I asked Bobby to drop a beat for me (he went with _Gangnam Style_ ) as I tilted George from left to right, all while holding his two front legs so that it appeared that he was dancing the _Gangnam Style_ dance on his own two feet, on of his webbed soles lifting off the tray as the other landed on it.

The sound of Calypso's laugh was music to my ears. Because God know it wasn't Bobby's terribly tone-deaf voice," _Ayyyyyy, sexy frog-gay! Op op op-oppa Frogman Style!"_

After a minute of that, I bent George's arm so that it was against its stomach and made him tilt downwards in a low bow.

"Encore!" Bobby cried.

"Thank you-ribbit-thank you," I spoke for George in a chipmunk like voice. _I had always thought that if frogs could talk, they would have chipmunk voices._

"What is going here?" Athena cried, angrily, nearly dropping of latex gloves, she had cradled in her arms as she stood at the foot of the door.

The door behind her closed shut with a faint click, and the classroom suddenly became dead silent, as if Athena had turned everyone to stone. But then one familiar voice cut through the heavy stretch of soundlessness like a scalpel cutting through frog skin.

"It was Leo's idea!"

Bobby's voice.

 _All I could think was that he was lucky he already broke his arm._

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

The smell of fresh leaves entered my nose. I smiled to myself as I enjoyed the beautiful day that had come forth in this world. It reminded me of the gifts this world had given us.

Our hangout spot, which I had stumbled upon and instantly liked because it reminded me of the actual Garden Of Eden (minus the evil snake, of course) was nested in between two tall brick buildings that made up Demigod High School.

Our spot contained these people.

Originally it was Leo, Jason and I but then Frank and Hazel joined since they knew Jason. Then Thalia and Phoebe joined our little gang after she was rejected by her CTF friends, then Calypso joined after she started hanging out with Leo (which is weird, cause they fight all the time).

That was mostly our little group. A picnic blanket lay in the middle of the spot. Hazel, Frank, and Jason were having a conversation about something, Calypso was yelling at Leo, hitting him on the head with her lunch box (as usual) and Thalia and Phoebe were talking about tactics for the CTF tryouts.

"Hey, guys," I said.

Everyone looked up at me. Then went back to talking.

That's usually how it went here.

I took a seat next to Jason. The sun shined down on me, it's rays blinding my vision.

"I really hope I get the spot of an archer," Frank said, with a worried look.

Hazel smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're gonna be fine. I've seen you with a bow and arrow. You're great at it." Hazel reassured him.

"Yeah you're gonna be fine," Phoebe said.

Frank turned to Phoebe and smiled.

"Encouraging to the competition, how nice of you," Frank said with a sarcastic tone.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"So I'm the competition now?" She questioned, as she pushed her glasses into place.

"I mean we are fighting for the same position," Frank told her.

"Fine, _competition._ I guess you don't want any tips on how to get the position." Phoebe smirked as she turned back to Thalia.

"Wait!" Frank called. Phoebe turned around. "Why would you help me?" Frank asked.

"Because, there can only be two archers. And I'm sure that we both can be the archers." Phoebe explained. Frank nodded and they started discussing tactics.

"So what are you trying out for Jason?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna be an Offender," Jason told me, proudly.

Thalia snorted "In your dreams."

Jason turned to his sister and raised his eyebrows.

"And who was the one that beat the famous Thalia Grace." He asked himself. "ME."

Her smirk disappeared and she glared at Jason.

"You always mention that. When will you shut up about that?"

Leo put his hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"It's okay to lose Thalia. Especially to your beast of a brother who proved that he is ten times better than you." Leo said in a reassuring voice.

"That's right." Jason cried as he and Leo high-fived.

"Like you're any better, Mr. Valdez." Thalia retorted.

"C'mon Thalia, don't gang up on Leo. I'm sure he'll grow some kind of muscles when he finally goes through puberty." Calypso chimed in.

"Heyyyy." Leo cried. "I have gone through puberty."

Calypso to a good look at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Everyone laughed at that.

 **Anonymous p.o.v.**

I watched as Jason and his friends laughed.

 _Why isn't he focused on the mystery? He should be trying to figure out the next clue._

 _I just hope that he is prepared for what is soon to come._

 _But I'll let him have his fun… **for now**_

 **A/N**

 **Lol I had alot of fun writing this chapter! The drama, the funny scenes, everything. Its like 10:30 at night right now and I'm posting this. I pre-wrote this chapter earlier this week and I guess I'll post it today. Today was a good day I guess. My phone freaking cracked yesterday so I can't even use it! But my dad is gonna get it replaced tomorrow so thats good. And I goddamn twisted my foot today at lacrosse today.**

 **Anyway, enough of my problems. What did you guys think of the chapter. What are your thoughts about the first clue? And Vikus's reaction when Percy and Annabeth went to see him. And please tell me that I wasn't the only one who was dying during that Leo and Calypso frog scene!**

 **Don't forget to review your comments if you liked the chapter. They mean the world to me. And add a follow and favorite if you like!**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 ** _the one and only longshot39 ;)_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Percy p.o.v.**

We were all gathered in the center of the CTF field. In the stands Annabeth stood, intensly eyeing the members that were gathered on the field like a hawk eyeing its prey, studying it's every move. Calypso was also up there with Hazel staring at me, with her bright smile. I gave her a quick smile

People were chatting like crazy.  
Reyna just stared at them, waiting for them to shut up. But sadly, they didn't.

 _Why won't they shut their annoyingly loud mouths?_

"Oh shut up already!" I hollered, getting their attention.

They all whirled around ready to see who the hell had the nerve to tell them to shut up.

"Thank you, Percy. Now, who wants to stay here and talk?" Reyna asked, her voice rising, ringing through every ear on the field.

No one raised their hand.

"Because if you want to, you are free to leave and never return to my field again." She said as she pointed to the door to leave.

No one left.

"Good now lets gets this started. I hope every one of you brought in your permission slips. Now I want you to split up into 3 groups. If you're trying out for archers, stand here. If you're trying out for defense then stand here, and if you're trying out for offenders, stand there." She said as she pointed to where each group should stand.

We moved out, like a flock of birds, going out in different directions, but still staying together as a unit.

I moved to where the attackers were standing. There was a lot of people trying out for the spot of attackers.

There was Austin Martin, Chris and Clarisse, Jason and Thalia, and Gwen.

Trying out for defenders were Jacob, Victoria, Mark and Sherman, Leila, and Dakota.

Trying out for archers were Frank, Naomi, Phoebe, and Lee Fletcher.

"Alright up first of the kids trying out for archers," Reyna announced.

I looked at Frank and I felt bad for him.

He had never actually tried out for a sport before, and he was really nervous.

He turned to me and I gave him a half smile.

"Good luck." I mouthed. He swallowed.

 _I really hope he makes it._

 **Frank's p.o.v.**

 _I was so nervous like hell. My palms were sweaty as ever, and there was this pit in my stomach that just wouldn't leave._

Phoebe was up first. Of course, she had done this before, at Greek High so she did it like a pro.

She was put on the hill above the red flag, her bow glimmering in the sunlight. On the bottom, three human-like boards appeared.

She grabbed her arrow, pointed it where she wanted it to go and with three graceful shots, each one was instantly hit exactly in the shoulder.  
 _That's what I'm going up against._

All the others who tried out mouths dropped.  
Lee Fletcher literally ran dropped his bow and ran off of the field.

The rest of them went.  
They were pretty good, Naomi actually shot the board in the head.

"Frank Thomas," Reyna called.

 _Oh god, it's my turn._

In the stands, Hazel gave me on her most beautiful smiles and a thumbs up.

That literally just made me more nervous.  
I walked into the post. _What if I make a mistake, what if I fail?_

 _Then I remembered what my mom always said. It doesn't matter if you win or fail, don't worry because they will always be people in your life who will be there to bring you back and help you win next time._

I looked at Hazel, who smiled at me, with her gold eyes as eager as ever, and Jason and Percy, the first guys who ever liked me for me, and all my friends, and then I knew that they would be there for me.

I picked up my bow and drew my arrow back.

The first board flew up.

I pointed at the shoulder and shot.

The arrow flew like a bullet heading for its target. It missed the shoulder by an inch and hit the ground. I sighed.

"Whoooo! Let's go, Frank!" I heard Hazel and Calypso call in the stands. I took a deep breath and tried again.

I drew the arrow back and shot.

The arrow flew and hit the shoulder of the board right on target. Then I saw the next board come into view, and in a split second my bow was raised, my arrow was ready and I shot a perfect shot once more.

"Yes!" I shouted as I jumped up and down.

up. Hazel was clapping away with a big smile on her face.

 _Yes!_

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

I watched as the rest of the people trying out for the defense position finished. The only good people were Dakota and Lelia who were CTF stars back in Roman High so they were probably gonna make the squad.

Now it was time for my tryouts.

"Alright for the Offenders tryouts they'll be more action. Now I will make 2 teams of 3. I will be assessing your skills on the field, as well as your teamwork. You and your team must try to capture the other team's flag without any archers or defense players. It doesn't matter which team captures the flag, it matters what skills that you show me you have. Good luck to you all."

The battle took place on the CTF field. The battle took

about 10 minutes. Of course without the defense players and archers, it was easy to capture the flag.

"Alright, that was a good battle. The results will be posted tomorrow. May the

odds be in your favor." and Reyna ended with that.

I walked over to the stands, where Annabeth stood smiling at me.

"Okay first of all your form was sloppy and you really need to learn how to swing a sword with proper technique."

Of course, she starts off with pointing out all of my mistakes.

"Annabeth this isn't really the best time for this." I pointed out as I walked away, exhausted. "I'm gonna go hit the showers. I'll call you later."

She nodded staring at me, curiously.

"You should get some sleep. You look like you're about to pass out." Annabeth recommended.

I nodded. _She's right, I probably should get some sleep. Clear my mind._

 **Piper's p.o.v**

I walked out of my room. I ran my head through my hair and yawned. I wonder if Jason made the team. Reyna said that the results would be up today. I walked into the hallway and grabbed my phone. I saw a text message from Leo. I looked at the-

"Piper!"

My phone fell out of my hands as my eyes widened. _No, it couldn't be her. Why would she call me?_

It was my mom's voice.  
Drew rushed out of the bathroom and stood in the kitchen with me right next to her, a confused expression pasted onto our faces

"Did she just?" Drew asked

me, her mouth hanging wide open.

My eyes were bulging wide.

"I know," I replied.

Drew and I tumbled down the stairs, shocked at what we just heard.

 _Why would she call me? My mother hardly ever calls me. She basically ignores my presence._

Mom was standing in the kitchen, actually not looking like a prostitute. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Drew's mouth dropped.

''Mom are you actually wearing _jeans_?" Drew exclaimed.

"I'm trying a new outfit." Mom said.

Drew almost fainted.

"Wait, did I hear right or did you just call my name?" I asked, my eyebrows lowering in confusion.

"I can't call my own daughter's name." Mom said.

"No, but we never talk."

"Well aren't we talking now?"

Mom turned to Drew who stood there, gawking at us.

"Drew, can you please leave. I need to speak to my daughter. Alone." Mom gave her one of her _smiles_ and motioned for her to go.

" _Mom,"_ Drew whined.

"Drew." Mom shouted. _"Now."_

Drew flinched and ran out of the room pouting. _I must be dreaming._

Mom turned to me.

"I've really been wanting to spend some time with you." Mom told me.

I snorted.

"Right, since when." I retorted, sarcastically.

"Piper, can you please just give me a chance. I really want to improve our relationship." Mom cried.

"Okay let's say you actually want to spend some time with me. What do you want to do with me? You hardly know a thing about me." I told her.

"Okay, what do you like to do?" Mom asked me.

"I like to look at art," I replied.

"Okay then. JOHN!" Mom shouted.

John was one of Mom's men. She makes them her personal butler and then every week, she rewards him with sex. _It's disgusting._

John raced into the room.

"Yes, Aphrodite." He asked, his tablet in his hand.

"Get me the available times for the next Art Gallery showings."

"Umm, there's one today at The Oakland Art Gallery Center." He told her.

"I guess we have an Art Gallery to go to." Mom told me.

"But I have school today," I told her.

"Then you can just take a sick day right."

I smiled as I nodded at her.

"Why don't you go get ready. The limo will be ready to take us to Oakland when you're ready." Mom said as she walked out of the kitchen.

I stood there processing what my mother just told me. _I wonder if she's really trying to rekindle our relationship or does she wants something._

 _ **Hazel's p.o.v.**_

I walked into Reyna office. She was sitting on her desk, her laptop in her face.

"Reyna," I called as I walked up to her desk. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hazel, what can I do for you?" Reyna asked. I swallowed.

"Well, I'm kind of failing Math. I took a Geometry test last Friday and I kinda flunked it. And Jason told me that you were really good at math. So I was wondering if you could, umm tutor me or something?" I asked. Before she could reply, I added," I'll pay you too. I get about 25 bucks a week so I can pay you"

Reyna chuckled. "Hazel, you live in a group home. You barely make money. And you have three years left to get about 18,000 dollars for college. You do want to go to college right?"

I nodded.

"Okay so Hazel, you don't need to pay me. You need to save up as much as you can to get out of this town. So I'll tutor you for free, okay." Reyna explained

I smiled and said,"Thank you, Reyna."

"No problem. I'm assuming that it's your free period now, so do you want to start now?" Reyna asked.

"Sure," I replied. Reyna got out of her seat.

"Alright, let's go to an extra classroom to start," Reyna suggested. She grabbed her laptop and we walked into the hallway.

"REYNA! REYNA!" a voice rang through the hallway. _Who the hell, oh it's her._

Clarisse La Rue raced through the hallway, her Panthers right behind her, trying to keep up with her.

"Clarisse you really don't have to scream my-" Reyna started but Clarisse cut her off.

"HOW AM I NOT ON THE CAPTURE THE FLAG team!" She shouted.

"Clarisse you didn't make the team, it was my choice and I did not think that you were good enough." Reyna calmly stated.

"But I did the tryouts perfectly," Clarisse exclaimed.

"They were a lot of others who did the tryouts perfectly too."

A spark of disgust flashed on Clarisse's face. "Like your ROMAN son and Greek traitor." She added.

"Do you have a problem with my kids?" Reyna asked Clarisse. Everyone knew that out of all the Romans, Clarisse hated Thalia and Jason the most. They were the only ones that had the courage to actually stand up to Clarisse and her Panthers. And she hated that they were actually born as Greeks but chose to be Roman.

Clarisse ignored that question and went straight to the point.

"I could report you. For choosing favorites. Your own son and daughter. Frank, Percy. Phoebe, Lelia, and Dakota? All friends of your children. What do you think the Athletic Department would think of that?" Clarisse warned in a low voice.

"Are you threatening me Mrs. La Rue?" Reyna asked.

"Maybe I am." Clarisse smiled. "I know important people. My parents are both on the Board Of Ed. They can get you fired in a millisecond."

"You know Clarisse one day you are gonna get the Romans so angry that they're finally gonna strike back. And when they strike back it's gonna be hard. So I'm telling you now, enough with your vendetta against the Romans. Because sooner or later, your gonna regret ever messing with us."

"Is that a threat, Reyna?" Clarisse asked. Reyna smiled.

"Yes, it is." And with that Reyna walked away leaving Clarisse speechless, with me trotting behind her, trying to keep up.  
Clarisse is way over her head. _She'll do anything to get what she wants. And I'm worried that one day she'll go too far.  
_

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

Mum and I walked out of the Art Gallery. I _was surprised at how much a good time I actually had. I mean my Mum and I actually spent some quality time together._

"So which piece was your favorite?" I asked as Mum and I walked to the car.

"The one with the guys all around the dirty woman. I liked that it showed the woman may have been dirty but she all of the guys wanted her because of her kindness in the outside,"

I chuckled at that statement. "That's funny because you're the exact opposite," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Mum asked

"Oh, nothing," I replied quickly.

Our limo pulled up in front of us.

"Hey Aphrodite, how ya doing." Mum's driver cried. _Of course, he was gay, I mean my Mum would never actually get a straight driver. He would probably kill_ _them both staring at her breasts through the mirror of the limo._

We jumped in the limo and I sat across from her.

The car started and we were off.

"So where do you want to go?" Mom asked.

"Actually could you drop me off at the Sunset Valley Public Library. I got to do some research for a friend." I told her.

She just sat there, staring at me. I gave her a confused look.

"Mom?" I called. "Are you okay?"

"Piper, I need you to do something for me." _And there it was. The real reason why she took me out today. To make me do something for her. I knew this was too good to be true. I knew that she still viewed me a mistake.  
_

"Really Mom. That's what all this was about. Just trying to butter me up so I can help you with something. And then when you're done things will go back to normal and you'll continue avoiding me."

"Piper that's not it. I want to change. I just need this one thing and then I can change try to change my ways." Mom said.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because, Piper, today I actually acknowledge you. I took you out and tried to be a good mother for you. All I ask is that you do something for me."  
I folded my arms. _I knew that she was using me but a small part of me wanted to do it. I mean if I do this small little favor, I might actually get the Mum I always wanted.  
_

I sighed and then I gave in. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

Mum smiled and then explained. "I want you to steal something from Reyna."

 _What! I thought it was a little favor like convince Leo to make his uncle do something. But I can't steal from Jason.  
_

"Mum, I can't steal from Reyna." I cried.

"Piper, Reyna stole something of mine and I want it back," Mum replied. _It doesn't sound like Reyna to steal something. But what do I really know about_ _Reyna? I mean all I know about Reyna is that she has been a coach and gym teacher at Roman High for about a year, is a teacher at Demigod High now, and she is Jason's foster mother. Who was Reyna before she moved to Sunset Valley? Maybe she did steal something from Mom._

 _I knew it was wrong but I had to do it, I had to save this relationship._

"Fine, I'll do it. What should I steal?" I asked.

"There's gonna be a flash drive on her dresser. Just grab it and give it to me. That's all."

I nodded.

"I'll drop you off at the house." Mom told me.

As the limo changed course to the town of Rome. _I hope that I'm not betraying Jason's trust by doing this._

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

I walked the halls of Demigod High. It was my free period and Annabeth and I had planned to take a trip to the attic and finish up the recordings on the phonograph.

I met Annabeth by the staircase to the attic.

"Is the hallway clear," I asked.

She nodded.

We snuck upstairs into the attic of the school.

 _20 minutes of hearing my father talk about his life were unhelpful. There was nothing that could help us find out about my father's disappearance or anything about this mystery my father wants me to solve. But it was really cool to hear about my dad's life as a teenager. According to Mum, she never really knew anything about my dad before he met her. They met in college and anytime Mum would bring up his family, Dad would get all weird. Apparently, both of his parents were dead and he had no brothers and sisters. According to the recordings, Dad actually grew up here in this town. I'd have to ask around to see if anyone knew him when he was a kid. I wonder if Mum knew that Dad grew up in the same town as Philip. Coincidence? I don't think so!_

"Percy, can we go now. There's nothing here in the recordings that could help us." Annabeth told me _. But I wouldn't listen to her. There had to be something, anything._

I continued clicking the next button on the phonograph to see if we missed one.

But sadly, we'd heard all of them. I sighed.

"Maybe your right and there is really nothing else," I remarked.

One last time, I thought as I pushed the next button one last time.

Nothing.

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Percy but we tried and that's all that matters," Annabeth reassured me.

tick tick tick.

My eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Annabeth do you hear that?"

She paused and listened.

"It sounds like-"

"Ticking," I cut her off.

She gave me a confused look and went to the phonograph. Annabeth put her ear close to the phonograph and listened.

"It's definitely coming from there." She confirmed.  
I rushed to her side.

"Is there any way that you can turn it up?" I asked.

"Hold on, I'm working on it." She told me. _I knew what that meant. Annabeth was in the zone and when she's in the zone, you don't bother her._

She flipped the phonograph over and a pile of dust flew all over the place.

I coughed, trying to get the dust out of my system.

"There we go." She cried as she turned the button to adjust the volume.

tick-tick-tick. tick-tick-tick

The ticks kept going but stopping like… like words.

 _Wait where have I heard that before. C'mon Percy think, think._

And then it hit me. Then I remembered.  
It was 8 years ago. It was about 2 years before my dad disappeared.

 _I sat in my kitchen playing on my DS. Mom was at work and Dad was in his office doing his work._

 _Dad walked into the kitchen._

" _Hey, kiddo." Dad cried. I smiled a big smile as I saw him approach me._

" _Hey, Daddy!" I ran over to him and gave him a big hug._

 _He picked me up and sat me on the couch._

 _He plopped down next to me._

 _Dad sighed and ran his hand over his face, in frustration.  
_ " _Daddy what's wrong," I asked Dad, my eyes staring at him curiously._

" _Nothing Perce. I'm okay." He said. I lowered my eyes. Daddy never told me what wrong. He always stuck in that office of his doing work and he's always tired and frustrated._

 _Dad looked at my sad face and sat up._

" _Hey kiddo, wanna learn a cool trick?" Dad asked._

 _I nodded eagerly. He took a piece of paper and started scribbling some words and lines on it._

" _Okay, this is a cheat sheet. Now it's like a secret code. Now 1 tick means A. Two ticks means B. and so on and so forth." Dad explained. I processed it in my head. "Do you understand?" Dad asked._

 _I nodded._

" _Alright, what word am I spelling?" Dad asked. "tick-tick-tick-tick. tick. tick-tick-tick-tick."_

 _I listened and counted it with my fingers._

" _D-A-D. Dad!" I exclaimed. "I did it, Dad. We have our own secret language." I cried, jumping up and down._

 _Dad chuckled at me._

" _Percy, I'm gonna need you to remember this code because someday when you're older, you'll need this code. Do you understand." Dad reminded me._

I smiled as I recalled that memory. _How happy I was back then. When everything was so easy._

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked me.

I broke out of the daze and my mind drifted back to reality.

"It's a code," I told her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"My dad taught me it a long time ago," I told her. "With ticks. 1 tick means A, two

ticks mean B and so on and so forth."

She nodded.

I clicked back and paused the phonograph.

"What do you need?" Annabeth asked.

"I need you to get me a pencil and paper," I told her. "And hurry."

As she left, I thought about the memory and the words that Dad told me.

I wonder if he knew that I would come across the phonograph. That's why he taught me the code.

I pushed thought out of my memory and continued with the phonograph.

 _ **Reyna's p.o.v.**_

 _Why does she have to me so stubborn? She is so filled with hatred for Romans that hat she can't even see when she is destroying herself. It's eating up at her that she has to go to school with Romans and it's gonna cause her to fail in life. And that's the last thing I want._

 _She has great potential. I don't want to see her throw it away._

I walked into the Council of Education's office.

Apparently, Clarisse had her Mommy and Daddy tell the rest of the members of the Council that the Demigod High School gym teacher is being biased on her pickings for the CTF players.

The Council was sitting in a circle. Clarisse and her Panthers were standing by her side in the corner with a big smile on her face.

I walked to the middle of the circle, my hands on my hips.

The Council was built by these seven members. The mayor Carlos Valdez, Athena, Marian Stoll, Jeremiah Thanatos, and Ryder and Priscilla La Rue. The Principal of Demigod High School Philip was also here too.

"Reyna we have called you here because 2 members of the Council have reported you for using "favoritism". Now you been an excellent teacher at Roman High and we expected you to do the same at Demigod High. Now since we know and respect you we will grant you a fair trial against The La Rues. Do you understand?" Carlos told me.

I nodded.

"Clarisse La Rue, may you please approach the circle," Athena called.

"Now you say that Ms. Arellano has used favoritism on picking the CTF players for the Demigod High CTF team. Can you please explain?" Athena asked.

Clarisse nodded. The Panthers picked out flash cards from their pocket.

Katie kept pushing the flashcards to close to Clarisse's face and Sophie kept dropping them.

"Sophie, stop dropping the cards and Katie move the cards a little back." Clarisse shrieked, cards flying all over the place.

I chuckled a little bit. The Council watched sternly.

"Clarisse, stop now!" Priscilla muttered. She looked up and shooed the Panthers away.

They scurried off leaving Clarisse with the cards all over the floor.

"Well, she chose Thalia and Jason, her own children and-"

"But the facts say here that Thalia has a record of being the best CTF player in the whole town of Sunset Valley, and Jason beat her in a scrimmage which puts him on the record as well. So you can throw that complaint aside." Athena interrupted Clarisse. She stood there, shocked.

 _And people wonder why Athena is the Secretary of the Town. If she was a judge, she would be making tons of money._

"Umm well, Reyna chose Phoebe, Dakota, and Lelia." Clarisse shot back.

Athena looked back at her notes and looked up at Clarisse.

"Also great CTF players. Phoebe is a great archer and Dakota and Lelia were both attackers on the Roman High team. Next." Athena retorted.

Clarisse frowned.

"Well, she chose Frank and Percy." Clarisse cried.

"Reyna probably wanted to give the two a chance. Perhaps she saw potential in them and wanted to train them." Athena said.  
Clarisse's fists were clenched angrily.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong Reyna," Athena said.

"You are exactly right," I told her.

She nodded and shifted her glasses into place.

"Is that all Ms. La Rue?"

"Yes." Clarisse murmured.

"What was that?" Athena questioned.

"Yes," Clarisse said with a little more power in her voice.

The Council of Education huddled up and discussed.

Clarisse glared at me.

I just stood there. _I knew it was killing her that I was so calm._

"Okay, we have made a decision," Carlos said. "Since Clarisse has no partial evidence that Reyna chose favorites for the CTF tryouts she will be able to keep her job."

I smirked at Clarisse.

"However, since Clarisse had the maturity to come to us, we will allow her to create a team. This team will verse the team Reyna has chosen. Whichever team wins, becomes the official CTF team. It will be held on Friday and That is our final decision. This trial is over!" The mayor said.

A smile grew on Clarisse's face.

 _How am I gonna do this? I mean, the others there good but I expected about a two weeks to train Percy and Frank. Now I have one week. How the hell am I gonna do this?_

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

I watched as my Mom drove off with the limo. I swallowed and walked to the door. _Please no one be home, please let no one be home._ I knew Thalia and Phoebe were having a sleepover so she wasn't home. I prayed that Reyna and Jason weren't home.

I put my hand on the knob and turned it. It was locked. _Yes! They never locked the door unless they weren't home._

I also knew that they kept their house key under the mat. I pulled the mat aside and grabbed the key.

I put it in the lock and opened the door.

The lights were still on and some pizza was in the oven. _Shit someone might be home._ I better hurry and get the flash-drive.

I tiptoed into Reyna's room. I turned on the light and looked on the dresser. There was paperwork all over the desk, all sorts of jewelry.

I searched through all the papers but didn't find it. I opened the dresser and pushed the clothes. _Didn't find anything. Where could the damn flash drive- wait._ There was a small overlap on the dresser. _It's a secret compartment. Yes!_ I pulled it open and grabbed the flash drive.

I pulled out the flash drive. I put all the things back where they were and turned off the lights. I walked out of Reyna's room into the kitchen/dining room/living room.  
 _Am I really ready to betray Jason? I mean what if my mothers telling the truth and she really wants to rekindle our relationship. Piper makes up your mind. Mom or Jason. You have to choose Piper. Mom or Jason. Chose Piper. CHOSE!_

"I can't!" I shouted. I clutched onto the flash drive, my nails digging into the outside of the flash drive.

"Piper?" a familiar voice cried.

I tensed. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around, praying that I was hearing things.

But of course, God wasn't on my side today.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" He asked. He was wearing a towel around his waist. His hair was wet with water dripping down it. My eyes widened as I looked at his bare chest.

"Umm, I- I." I moved my lips and no sound came out.

Then they just started pouring down. I cried and cried and cried.  
"I just wanted my mother to love me. That's all I wanted. I'm sorry Jason, I'm so sorry." I cried. Jason walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's okay Piper. I forgive you for whatever you've done." Jason told me.  
I cried on his shoulder.  
After my explosion of waterworks, I sat down and explained everything to Jason.

"So what do you think on the flash drive?" Jason said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care. As long as my mother doesn't get it. She used me and I'm never gonna give her what she wants." Piper said.

"Well, I wanna know what's on it and why Aphrodite would go to such measures to the get this flash drive," Jason said.

"Okay, get your computer, let's see what's on this flash drive," I suggested. "And while you do that can you please put some clothes on."

Jason smirked at me.

"Why, is it distracting?" Jason chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up and get the damn computer." I shot at him.

A few minutes later, Jason came out of the room with his laptop in his hand (and thankfully) some clothes.

"Flash drive." Jason put his hand out.

I put the flash drive in Jason's hand.

He plugged it into the computer and turned it on. The computer turned on and I clicked on the flash drive.

My eyes narrowed. Jason's eyes widened.

"What the hell is this." Jason cried.

It was a list of every student at Demigod High. I clicked on my name. It said everything. About the mystery, how I met Jason, The incident at the school.

"Why does Reyna have this?" I asked.  
I looked at Jason. A look of betrayal flashed in his eyes and I knew that Jason and Reyna relationship would never be the same.

 **Annabeth's p.o.v.**

I walked upstairs into the attic of Demigod High. It was 8pm. Percy hasn't left that attic since I left him with the paper and pen, 3 hours ago.

I saw Percy sitting on the floor of the attic, his pencil spinning in his hand, the recording still ticking.

"Percy." I cried.

He jumped, whirling around!

"Annabeth, you scared me." Percy cried, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I brought you a sandwich and some water. Oh and I called your mom and told her that you'd be sleeping over at Frank's house."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"So how's it going?" I asked.

"I've got most of it done. I just need two more words."  
Percy continued counting the numbers.

"Percy do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Percy asked.

I listened closely.

"Footsteps," I told him.

His eyes widened.

"Did anyone follow you here." Percy cried.

I shook my head. "Keep your voice down."  
The footsteps were getting closer.

"Percy, they're coming." I cried.

I looked around. _C'mon, there must be someplace we can hide._

There, a closet.

The attic door opened.

"Hurry."  
Percy grabbed his papers and pen and dashed into the attic with me.

"Wait for the phonograph," Percy exclaimed.

He dashed for the phonograph.

"Percy no!" I cried.

I saw a flash of light appear from the staircase.

"Percy!" I cried.

 **A/N**

 **Heeeyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! Its been forever since I've updated! Ugh geometry is getting annoyingly hard and all the other classes are easy!**

 **So this chapter had a lot of drama. What do you guys think of Clarisse's little outburst. Do you think the team has a chance of beating her? And what do you think about Reyna's flashdrive? Why do you think she has it? And why does Aphrodite want it? And what do you guys think about the code. Who do you think is coming into the attic. Will Percy get caught?**

 **I wanted to answer's some reviews:**

 **professional-fangirl-pjo-hoo - lol ya I know I took that line from paper towns. I was just looking for a line to fit that chapter and that line did. I can change it if you want.**

 **Guest- um... even though this is a fanfic, I won't follow every single part of the book series, so I honestly can't tell you if they might get together, because te possibilities are endless.**

 **TheClutch- lol thanks! It means the world to me.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **the bold, brave, and beautiful longshot39 ;)**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

As the flash of light grew closer, I heard Annabeth's calls grow louder.

 _But I wouldn't listen. I had to get to that phonograph._

I grabbed the phonograph and put it back on the shelf still ticking.

As the door to the attic opened, Annabeth jumped out, just as I was about to turn around.

"Percy." A familiar voice cried.

My eyes bulged wide. _I knew that voice anywhere. That calm, sweet voice._

I turned around as the person stood before me.

Hazel Levesque.

"Hazel, what are you doing here?" Annabeth cried, perplexed.

"I saw you walking in the hallway and I followed you," Hazel told us.

I turned around and scowled at Annabeth.  
She put her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was following me."

"You should've been more secret. You know anyone could be here. Remember that Jason, Piper, and Leo got in here. You should've been more careful.

Hazel's gave me a confused look.

"Wait, Jason, Piper, and Leo were here at night too?" Hazel questioned.

We ignored her.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't _careful_ while I was bringing you food so you wouldn't starve."

"I didn't ask you to do that." I reminded her.

"A thank you would be nice." She reckoned. "You know I didn't have to help you. I chose to. I chose to help you solve this mystery, to lie to my friends and family, to risk my life to help you. So you could cut me some slack."

I lowered my eyes. I knew she was right. I had kinda been a little too hard on her since I found out that my dad was alive.

"Listen Annabeth-"  
"Okay I don't know what's going on here, but I want to know, so can someone please tell me what's going on." Hazel cut in.

We turned to her.

 _For a second, I forgot that Hazel was still standing there._

Annabeth folded her arms. "Why are you here at night, anyway?"  
Hazel gulped.

"I was in the library," I told her.

"You could've gone to the library during the day. Stop lying and tell us why you're here." Annabeth snapped, frowning. Hazel swallowed, taken aback by her friend's tone.

"I was in the restricted area," Hazel told us.

"What were doing in there?" I asked.

"What are **you** doing here?" She questioned back.

"Okay Hazel, we really don't have time for this," Annabeth said.

I walked into the closet and picked up the paper and pencil.

"What's that?" She asked.

"None of your business," Annabeth said abruptly.

"I just wanna know what's going on," Hazel said.

"Maybe we should tell her what's going on," I whispered. _I mean, we can trust Hazel right. She's really nice and cool._  
She turned to me.

"No. She can't be trusted." Annabeth replied.

"Annabeth, she's our friend."

"She might tell Philip," Annabeth said. "Can we just go, please"

I sighed.

"Fine, let's go."

Hazel frowned and stood in the doorway.

"You're not going anywhere," Hazel said, in a low voice.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me," Annabeth exclaimed.

"You heard me loud and clear. You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere."

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

"Piper, what are we gonna do with this?" I asked.

She turned to me.

"Nothing. If we take it, then Reyna will know that we're on to her." Piper said as she stood up. She put her hand out.

"Give it to me." She said.

"What."

"There's no use of keeping it. Give it to me so I can put it back. It's killing you keeping it so we are putting it back." Piper explained.

I just sat there, clutching onto the flash drive.

"Jason, give it to me now," Piper said again, her voice growing louder.

I kept my gaze outside the window, thinking. _Should I give it to her? I mean if I keep it, I could confront her and get the answers I need. But if I leave it, we_ _could keep an eye on Reyna and find the truth for ourselves. But I want the truth now. I can't live with someone I can't trust. It will eat me up inside knowing_ _that Reyna is lying to me. I need the truth now. I just want the-_

"Piper." I said.

"What." She said.

"Reyna's pulling up in the driveway."

Her eyes widened.

"What!"

"You have to get out of here. Go!" I said as I stood up.

"Jason, we have to put the flash drive back now." Piper cried.

"But-"

"Jason!" She shouted.

"Fine." I cried, as I tossed her the flash drive.

She dashed into the bedroom.

I took a glance at the driveway.

Reyna stopped the car. I hurried after Piper.  
Piper put the flash drive on the desk and put the papers on top.

I hurried in and she jumped, the papers falling on the ground.

"Jason, you scared me." She said.

"Just go hide."

She looked around, as I bent down and picked up the papers.

"There's nowhere to hide." She muttered.

"Just find somewhere." I snapped. "Quickly!"

I rushed out of the room, as I heard the front door slam.

"Jason, what are you doing in my room?" Reyna asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I stood there, fear enveloping all over me. _Oh, I'm in trouble._

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

Hazel stood in the doorway of the attic.

"Hazel, get out of our way," Annabeth ordered.

"Not until you tell me why you're here," Hazel said.

"Why should we do that," Annabeth said.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Philip that you guys were here. And I don't think he would be happy that his stepson was sneaking around the school during the night." Hazel warned. _I've never seen this side of Hazel before. Maybe Annabeth's right. We shouldn't trust her._

"He's not my father or stepfather," I told her in a deep voice.

"Then we'll just tell Philip about your trip to the restricted section in the library." Annabeth shot back.

"What do you think Phillip will care about more. A girl going to the restricted section or his step" She caught herself there correcting herself saying "his girlfriend's son stealing the key to the school and the attic, and sneaking into a school restricted area." Hazel implied.

"Hazel, you're my friend so I'm going to give you one chance to move. Get. Out. Of. My. Way. **NOW."** I warned. _She's pissing me off. If Philip finds out about Annabeth and I going to the attic, he might find out about the recordings and take it away! I can't let that happen._

"I'm not moving till you tell me the truth. And it's not like your like gonna do anything. You may be a liar but you would never hurt someone." Hazel said.

"You just met me three weeks ago."

"It took me a day to figure you out."

"Percy maybe we should just tell her. I mean, if Philip finds out about this then we're finished. He would find the tapes." Annabeth suggested.

"No. Just a minute ago, you were saying that we shouldn't say a word to her," I exclaimed.

"Percy we can't afford to lose these tapes."

"I know. I can take care of Hazel." I said.

Hazel frowned. "What do you mean, **take care of me**?"

I ran at her.

She grabbed my arm and flipped me over.

"Ahhhh!" I cried, as I landed on my back.

"Fine, just tell her already," I said, groaning, as I lay flat on my back

I looked up and saw Hazel smirking and Annabeth trying to hold back a smile, but I could tell that she wanted to laugh.

So we explained everything to her. And I mean everything.

"I want to help," Hazel said.

"No, absolutely not. I don't want to risk anyone else. Including you." I told her,

"But Annabeth's here. And I've already proved that I can take care of myself." Hazel proclaimed.

"No," I ordered.

"Percy, C'mon give Hazel a chance. Maybe she can help." Annabeth said.

"I said no."

"You know, I can still blackmail you into letting me help." Hazel pointed out. _Ugh, what is with this girl and the blackmailing!_

"Fine, you can **help** , but don't get in our way," Percy said.

Hazel smiled and nodded.

"So what did the paper say. You said that you finished it." Hazel said.

"Yeah, so what's the first clue," Annabeth asked.

I took the paper and read it.

"To find the clue that you seek, follow the raven that lurks below. See and feel it's haunted fur, for it will be the last thing you see."

Silence.

"Whoa, that was, whoa," Hazel remarked. "What is the raven?"

"Hey Percy, remember on your first day, Ms. Perri was talking about a raven. She said that the raven was watching. She said to beware the raven. Maybe that raven is the same one that she was talking about." Annabeth said.

"Who is this, Ms. Perri?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth turned to Hazel.

"She was our old teacher. She went crazy when Percy arrived and a bunch of police officers came and took her to some mental facility. When they were dragging her out of the classroom, she was saying something about Percy being one of the Chosen Ones, and that a raven was watching and that Percy should beware the raven." Annabeth told her.

"So we have to find her. And learn more about this raven." I announced.

The girls nodded.

 _Hazel's joined our mystery. I just hope that Hazel knows the risks of being part of this. The lying, the pain and the mystery. I just hope that it won't be too much, and eventually, drive her crazy just like Ms. Perri._

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

"Umm, I was just, just looking for the charger for the laptop." I blurted out, from the top of my head.

"So where is the charger," Reyna asked.

"Oh, I didn't see it in the room." I lied.

Reyna's eyebrows narrowed.

"The charger's right there." She said as she pointed to it plugged into the wall, next to the couch.

"Oh." I bluntly said.

She walked right past me.

"Wait, you can't go in there." I cried.

I ran into the room with her, praying that Piper found a place to hide.

The room was empty.

I let a breath out in relief. Reyna walked around the room, looking around, and opened the closet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She assured me.

We walked outside her bedroom.

"I'm going go take a shower, okay. Did you eat?" Reyna asked.

I nodded.

Then Reyna went into the bathroom and the door closed behind her.

I dashed back into Reyna's bedroom.

"Alright, she's in the bathroom. You can come out now." I announced.

Piper crawled out from under the bed.

"That's where you hid. Good hiding spot."

"Thanks."

"You have to get out of here." I reminded her.

She nodded.

She raced out of Reyna's room and out of the house.

 _I_ _feel bad for Piper. She has this mother who ignores her all her life. It's just so sad. But what's going on with Reyna. Was she lying to me all along? What was the real reason why she adopted me?_

 _ **Hazel's p.o.v.**_

I walked into the Horse Stables.

 _I started volunteering here 6 years ago and met my best horse and long-time friend Arion and then after 3 years of volunteering, I finally got a job at the stables. My boss was a 23-year-old guy named Liam. He was a tall, muscular tan guy. He had this beautiful smile and I've had a crush on him for years._

 _He inherited his parent's ranch and worked on the ranch for a living in the town of Rome._

 _I wondered how we were going to find out what mental hospital, Ms. Perri was in._

 _I wondered how was I gonna lie to Frank. I mean, I've lied to Frank before, but never about something so big. I hope Percy can someday allow me to tell him everything and have him join our team in solving this mystery. But I have to get close to him first and earn his trust._

"Hazel," Liam called.

I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"How you doing handsomely." I laughed as he planted a kiss on my lips.

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

The next morning, I yawned as I walked out of mine and Thalia's bedroom.

Reyna was sitting in the kitchen, eating a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Who made breakfast," I asked.

"Umm, I did," Reyna said

My eyes widened.

"You made something that smells this good?" I questioned

"Yes. Is that so shocking." Reyna questioned.

"Yes," I said. "Your food are usually burnt or undercooked."

"Okay, occasionally I can make a few good meals." She told me.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over and grabbed a piece of bacon off her plate.

Reyna slapped my hand, but I shoved the piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Hey, get your own food." Reyna cried.

"C'mon, I have to eat your" _good"_ food every day. Can't I get a piece of bacon to nourish my hungry tummy," I replied, jokingly? _I didn't forget what happened yesterday. But I had to pretend like nothing has changed since last night._

She rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey Jason, was anybody here, yesterday, other than me and you of course," Reyna asked.

I let the fridge door close, as fear clouded me.

"Umm no, no one was here last night," I replied quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. You seemed a little off, so I was wondering if someone was

here."

 _Does she suspect anything? I mean we put the flash drive back we found it. Maybe she saw Piper under the bed and didn't say anything._

She continued eating in silence.

 _I pray that she doesn't suspect anything. Because if she suspects anything and she confronts me, I might see a side of Reyna that I prayed I'd never see._

 **Hazel's p.o.v.**

As I locked lips with Liam, I felt a great sensation envelope me.

I _know you guys are shocked, that I'm making out with a 23-year-old but he's a great 23-year-old guy. We started dating about 3 months ago._

 _I finally confessed that I loved him and he said that he loves me back._

 _So we've been dating. What's wrong with that._

 _I know that he could go to jail and lose his ranch if anyone found out so we've been keeping it a secret._

"Hazel, when are we gonna go on a real date," He asked.

"A real date," I repeated.

"Yeah, a date that doesn't involve horses or pigs." He chuckled.

"I dunno, where are we gonna go?" I asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll show you." He told me as he dragged me into the field where a picnic stood, with all my favorite all on this beautiful picnic mat with all my favorite colors.

"You did this," I asked.

He nodded.

I smiled and we sat and ate.

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

I sat in the library on the chilly, winter morning. The school opened at 7:25 but I arrived there at 7.

I knew that no one but the creepy and weird janitor was here at the school and that I could be in the library in peace and quiet.

 _I have been thinking about that clue that we found Saturday night. I knew that the place of knowledge had to be in a school and then I thought where in the school would that be. Then I figured out that it would be in a library. And it makes perfect sense. Where are books? In a library. Then I thought about the goddess of the moon and I knew that the goddess of the moon was Artemis, so that got me wondering, what if we had to find books that have Artemis in them, and then in one of them might be the clue. I still didn't have the slightest idea if what the day of black sun is but that's another part of the clue for another day._

So I was sitting in the library looking at some books on Artemis when a thought popped into my head. _This library probably has a hundred books on Artemis. So wouldn't D.T. probably hid the clue in a secluded area. A place where no one would suspect it was. To narrow down the Plainfield._

And there was only one place in this library secluded to all. The restricted section.

I got up, grabbed my bag and threw all the books off of my lap.

I dashed to the restricted section.

It was a little room only accessible by a key card that only administrators and teachers have.

Luckily, I snatched a key card from Mr. Anderson's desk.

I swiped the card in and the door opened to the restricted section in the library.

I walked in. _So where would this book be?_

I looked around a. _But I didn't find - wait what's that._

An ancient book with weird carvings and a giant A on its spine.  
 _Maybe this was one of the books A was talking about in the clue. I opened the book and on the spine was a sticky note._

It said "Hello Piper, looks like you found the first book ~D.T.

My eyes widened. _How did D.T. know that I would find the first book? What if he is here now, watching me._

I got up and looked around.

 _What if he's been following me all this time, watching my every move._

I grabbed the book and backed up with my head turning in every direction.

I tumbled into a bookshelf and fell to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and ran out of the library in fear.

Once I was out of that hell-hole, I grabbed my phone and sent a group text to Leo and Jason.

 **Piper-** Guys get to the school now! It's an emergency!

And I ran out of that school, as fast as my legs could go.

 _ **Hazel's p.o.v.**_

As I sat and enjoyed this great picnic that Liam planned. I watched him eat the sandwiches that he prepared.

"Hey Liam, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Shoot."  
"What if you had a secret that was so important that you had to lie to all the people you care about. Would you keep it?" I asked.

"Well Hazel, if this secrets as important as you say, then you should keep it. If it means protecting the ones you love, then there's no secret that you wouldn't keep to protect them." Liam replied.

"But why do I feel so guilty about it," I told him.

Liam's eyebrows raised.

"What secret are you talking about?"

"It's a secret Liam. I can't tell you." I told him.

"Hazel, if this relationship is too much for you, I understand," Liam whispered.

A confused expression rose onto my face. "What when did I say that?"

"The secret that you're keeping, it's about you and me. Lying to your friends, if it's too much, I'll understand and we can end it now." He explained.

"That's not the secret and this relationship isn't too much for me. I can't believe you'd think I'm such a fragile person. I can take a few lies to love you." I cried as I stood up. "I'm going to school, I'll see you later," I told him as I walked away.

 _I can't believe Liam would think of me like that. He's always talked about me as this strong girl, but now I see that all he see's me as is this fragile girl._

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

I sat on the curb of the school as I saw Jason and Leo speed through the parking lot on their bikes. They dropped their bikes on the bikes and walked up to the school.

"Piper's, what's wrong!" Leo asked.

"Did anyone hurt you."

I laughed.

"I'm fine guys," I said.

Sweat dripped down Jason's face.

"Did you guys race over here?" I asked.

"You said it was an emergency," Jason proclaimed.

"I meant like an "I figured out something about the mystery" emergency," I told them.

"That's not an emergency!" Leo exclaimed. "I had to jump out of bed, and race over here. I didn't even get to eat breakfast. You owe me a plate of blueberry pancakes, Pipes."

"Sorry," I said.

"Anyway, what did you find out."  
"Well, I figured out that the place of knowledge had to be in a library so I went to the school. I knew that the goddess of the moon was Artemis. So I went to the restricted section to look for books on Artemis and look what I found." I held out the book for them to see.

Jason took the book and looked at it.

"It's a book with a big A on it." He said, plainly.

"Yeah, but look what I found inside the book," I said, a opened the book to reveal

the sticky note.

Jason pulled the sticky note out of the book and Jason and Leo read it.

"But how did D.T. know you would find it?" Jason asked.

"I dunno. I guess he knew that I would find it." I told him.

"So how does this book help us get the next clue?" Leo asked.

"I thought about that. What if all the books spell a word. And then what if the word is the goddess of the moon, Artemis. What if we find these books and when we find the last book, S we get the next clue." I explained.

They took a minute to process what I said.

"So you're saying that if we find all these books that have letters on their spine that spell Artemis, we get the next clue," Jason said.  
I nodded.

"That makes sense," Leo announced.

"Piper you should keep the books. I can't keep them at my house because Reyna might take them, and Leo can't take them because he can't keep shit organized." Jason told me.

"Hey. I can keep my stuff organized." Leo cried.

We both gave him the "yeah right" look.

"No, Calypso can keep your stuff organized." Piper corrected him.

Jason and I chuckled at that as we walked into the school to continue to look for more books.

 **Hazel's p.o.v.**

I sat on my horse as I rode Arion.

"Arion, why are all boys stupid fools?" I asked Arion.

"Not all boys are stupid." a familiar voice said.

It was, of course, the guy I did _not_ want to see. Liam stood next to Arion with his bright smile.

He offered to help me but I shoved him away.

"I don't need your help. I'm not a fragile piece of antique." I cried.

"I never said you were." Liam reminded me.

"You didn't have to."

We walked together back to the front of his house.

We walked onto his porch and he stopped me.

"Hazel, you're not fragile. You're a beautiful, strong young woman. You've seen

and been through things that only a strong woman would see." He told me.

"I just wanted to be your equal," I whispered to him.

"Hazel you are my equal. Age difference doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you." He told me.

I smiled. "I love you too," I said, and he kissed me, our lips smashing into each other like magnets attracting. And then I heard the voice. The voice that I really didn't want to hear.

"Hazel." a familiar voice called.

I whirled around and there stood my best friend, Frank Thomas, shocked, his face full of heartbreak and betrayal.

 _ **Jason's p.o.v.**_

I lay on my bed, doing my homework when my phone buzzed.

Thalia looked up and took her earphones out of her ears.

It was sitting on my desk.

"Are you gonna answer that?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't have time for that. _I had to finish my literacy essay._

"Just let it ring," I told her.

She shrugged her shoulders and put her earphones back in my ears.

The phone rang again.

I left it alone.

Then it rang again.

Thalia stood up and answered my phone.

"What are you-"

"It's Leo. Now please talk to him." Thalia told me as she tossed me the phone.

I groaned and answered the phone.

"What is it, Leo," I shouted into the phone.

"Calm down, man. I found something. You have to see this.'' Leo said.

"Can't you just tell me on the phone," I asked.

"No, Thalia there and you need to see this for yourself."

"What will I tell Reyna," I asked him.

"Just tell her that you're gonna have a sleepover with me. I'll tell my aunt. Okay." Leo said.

I sighed.

"I'll be there in 20," I told him. I got my bag and started stuffing a bunch of clothes in them.

"We are you going?" Thalia questioned.

"To Leo's for a sleepover."

"Leo had to call you three times for a sleepover." She exclaimed. She shrugged her shoulders. "Boys and their sleepovers."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room.

"Reyna, I'm going over to Leo's for a sleepover!" I called.

"Does Pam know?" She called back.

"Yeah," I shouted.

"Be careful out there in the dark. I'll see you in the morning." She shouted.

"Yeah, bye," I called as I walked out of the house. T _his better be as important as Leo says or else I'm gonna kill him for making me ride all the way to his house in the dark._

20 minutes later, I arrived at Leo's.

I walked into his giant house.

Ms. Valdez stood in the living room, watching the news.

"Hey Ms. Valdez," I said, waving to her.

She smiled.

"Hi, Jason. He's in his room." She told me, pointing upstairs.

I walked to Leo's room.

He was sitting on his desk on his computer.

"Leo, what's the big emergency that you had to make me ride my bike all the way here?" I asked.

"Come here let me show you something." He said.

I dropped my bag on the ground and walked over to his desk.

"So remember in the clue it said that on the day of black sun, the moonlight will shine," Leo started. I nodded. "Well I was watching one of my favorite anime's Avatar the Last Airbender and there was this episode called Day of Black Sun. And in the episode there was an eclipse." he went on.

"It makes perfect sense. Day of Black Sun, an eclipse. The moon covering the sun. How did I not get that!" I exclaimed.

"And get this. Guess when the next eclipse is?" Leo said.

"When."

"Next Friday," Leo told me.

My mouth dropped.

"The first CTF game of the season."

 **A/N**

 **Omg heyyyyy guys! Its been forever since I posted a new chapter! My laptop is broken and I literallly have no time to type. Like it legit won't turn on! Anyway I'm posting this in school right now using their computer thank god!**

 **This was a big chapter! So Hazel's on the team! How do you think it will the mystery affect her, emotionally and physically?** **Frank has discovered Hazel's secret. How will this affect their friendship? Will it ever be the same?** **The clock is ticking. Will Jason's team find the books in time for the eclipse?**

 **Reviews**

 **Rockstar1123- lol that made me laugh! I'll try I guess**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **longshot39 ;)**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Frank's p.o.v.**

I froze. _Have you ever had a moment where you just wanted to go back in the past and just forget that moment? Well, that's how I felt. I wanted to get that scene out of my memory. Just the thought of that guy sticking his freaking tongue down Hazel's throat disgusted me._

"Frank what are you doing here!" She cried!

"Frank it's not what it looks like," Liam exclaimed.

I just turned around slowly and walked away.

"Frank wait." She pleaded, but I wouldn't turn around. I didn't want her to see my face. _The pain, the heartbreak, the sadness, that welled up inside of me. It was like all those butterflies that fluttered around in my stomach whenever she was around, just flew away. I just couldn't look at her. I couldn't, I just couldn't._

 _I'd actually come here to pick her up. Capture the Flag practice just ended, and my mom picked me up in her tiny truck, that always broke down. I asked if she could pick Hazel up and give her a ride to the group home._

But sadly there would be no ride for Hazel tonight.

"Frank please, you gotta understand why I didn't tell you." She told me as she ran after me.

"Please stop and listen. Please."  
"Frank please."

 _The pleading just wouldn't stop. But I wouldn't stand for it. I wouldn't be fooled again._

"Frank Zhang, you stop right there and talk to me." She shouted.

And I stopped. I'd never heard her call me by my last name before.

"Frank you have to understand, I love him." She told me.

My eyebrows narrowed and a wave of sadness that was indescribable hit me like a block of ice hitting me in the face.

"What about me," I said in a low whisper.

"What." She asked, not quite hearing me.

"What about me!" I yelled as I whirled around all my emotions just mixing together all over the place.

The moment she saw my face, she realized. She had seen that same face before her mother killed herself.

Her face softened.

"Frank -"

"What about me Hazel. I love you! Who has been there for you since the day we first met. Me! Who was there when you spent all those nights at my place, crying. Me. Who was there when you had no one else. Me. Who got you this job, the only way you could get to college. Who offered to give you half of my college fund to get you into college. Me! So please tell me. What about me! This is what you've been spending your time doing. You know how hard it is for me at home, and at work at the diner. Where were you when I needed you. Making out with your boss. What is there to understand. You love hi m, but what has he done for you? I've always been there and you've been so blind. But that's over now. You love Liam right. Fine. Go love Liam. Go get Liam locked up. Go live with him, marry him and waste your life living in this god damned fucking town. But don't expect me to follow you. Don't.."

Then I turned around and walked away.

"Frank, are you going to tell anyone?" Hazel asked.

I chuckled. _That's all you're gonna say! Fine, I can't believe I ever cared about you!_

"Of course not. I love you and I would never betray _you_ like that," And I left her with that as I walked away, leaving her speechless.

Percy's p.o.v.

I yawned, as my feet trailed down the stairs, one foot after another. I paused as I reached out to look in the kitchen.

Mom was leaning on the counter, drinking a cup of coffee, while Philip was sitting on the table, his eyes glued to his Iphone.

I grinned. _I knew that Philip wasn't going to tell me what happened to Ms. Perri, but Annabeth insisted that I ask him. She has this ridiculous idea that he might let something slip. But I knew Philip wouldn't. He wouldn't let something as important as this just slip out._

I walked into the kitchen and Mom lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mom; Philip." I acknowledged them, as I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"How was your night, Perce?" Mom asked me. I gave her a little laugh, as I walked to the cupboard, swung it open and grabbed the cereal.

"Mom, it's sleep. How do you think it is." I laughed. She nodded. I poured the cereal into the bowl and then added the milk. "Philip, I need someone to pick me up from CTF practice."

"Can't Annabeth take you to practice," Philip complained, finally looking up from that damn phone.

" _Honey,"_ Mom protested, shocked.

He turned to Mom, looking defensive. "What, I have things to do, people to see, places to be, a school to run,"

 _Don't worry I don't want to be in the same car with you either._

"Annabeth's busy." I told them. _She was really busy…_

Athena had signed Annabeth up for the Student Council. Annabeth was pissed at her mother but the whole council was so excited that the daughter of the town secretary, Second to Mayor Valdez, was going to be part of the student council.

"Fine, I'll pick you up." Philip told us, as he returned to being glued to his phone.

"Anyway," I began. "Have you guys heard of Ms. Perri?"

As soon as "Ms. Perri" came out of mouth, Philip's head shot up from his phone, immediately watching me, carefully.

"Ms. Perri? Why are you so concerned about her?" Philip questioned.

"Umm, she taught me back at Greek High," I said.

"She barely spoke to you for more than 3 seconds." Philip reminded me.

"Well, I was just wondering what happened to her," I replied.

"Didn't you say that Ms. Perri was taken to the Mental Institution." Mom blurted out.

I smiled my mischievous smile. _Yes! That's exactly what I wanted._

Philip turned his head and gaped at my mom, wide-eyed.

"Honey, that's confidential!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, but c'mon Philip. Who's Percy gonna tell."

My smirk grew wider and I knew it was aggravating him, hearing this.

"Yeah, Philip, who am I gonna tell?"

 **Frank's p.o.v.**

I walked through the hallway, my bag on my back. I walked to my locker and opened it. I bent down and started putting my books on the bottom of the locker.

Then, a figure stood next to my locker and started opening theirs.

I knew who it was immediate. She had the locker next to me for 3 weeks now.

I got up and stared at Hazel Levesque.

Her hair was flowing in long dark curls and was wearing a pair of jeans and was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans. Her brown eyes longed for forgiveness.  
But there was no way I could forgive you for what she did.

I angrily slammed my locker door and walked away.

"Frank." She cried.

"Frank, we have to talk," she said as she trailed after me.

"Please wait! I didn't know-"

I whirled around, my face consulted with pure anger. "Yes, you didn't know! You didn't know because you were focused on your 20 something year old farm boy, who you could never truly be with!" I shouted. The hall had gone silent and all eyes were Hazel and I, eyeing my every move.

"You didn't know so I'm sorry but if your gonna throw your life away for some guy who's gonna eventually break your heart, I don't want to be apart of it. Now _leave me alone_!"

And I left her standing there speechless. _She was my past but my future would be different. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice._

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

Meanwhile, in the 400 hallway, Annabeth and I walked to our first period class.

"So, did you get something out of Philip?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," I said, bluntly. She grinned at me.  
I scowled at her. We stopped at my locker. She just stood there, her smile growing wider and wider.

I closed my locker door, annoyed.

"Oh just say it already!" I told her.

"I told you so," Annabeth exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as we continued walking.

"Whatever. It wasn't actually Philip, it was my mom. For some reason, Philip told her that Ms. Perri was brought to a Mental Hospital.

"So that means that the name of the Mental Institution she was issued to would have to be in her file, right."  
I nodded. That made sense. Since Ms. Perri was a teacher at Greek High before she went all crazy, she had to a have a teacher file, and since she went crazy at the school, the name of the Mental Institution had to be on the file.

Hazel and Calypso came running toward us.

"Hey guys," Calypso said. I smiled at her. We'd texted yesterday and I kinda asked her on another date.

"So are we still going out tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She said.

Hazel eyed us, giggling and Annabeth was just being Annabeth. Glaring at Calypso and me as usual.

"So are you guys a couple or something?" Hazel asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess." I turned my head to look at Calypso. She nodded, awkwardly.

"Cool!"

"So I got class. I'll see you later okay Percy."

Calypso looked around and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed as I waved. Annabeth and I walked away walking to our class.

"Hazel." Annabeth acknowledged her, while I gave her a sideways smile and a wave while saying,

"What's going on?"

"So Percy, what did you find out from Philip?"

I was about to answer but _someone_ \- Annabeth and her big mouth- cut me off.

"Of course he did."

"There's Percy, always doubting Annabeth's knowledge, and Annabeth always

being right." Hazel chuckled.

"Listen, Annabeth isn't the only smart person in this little group we have here," I stated. "Both me and Hazel can come up with smart decisions too."

"Yeah, but 95% of the time mine are better." Annabeth corrected me. "Oh, and it's both Hazel and me, not me and Hazel."

There was no point of fighting with Annabeth. She'd always beat me in my own game anyway.

"So I found out that Ms. Perri was issued to a Mental Institution and-"

"I figured out that the name of the Institution had to be on her file." It was like she could read my mind.

"So when are we going to Greek High?" Hazel asked.

I frowned.

"Why would we go to Greek High?"

"Wouldn't the file be in Greek High since she taught there?" Hazel explained.

"No, your wrong about that. Since Philip was the principal at Greek High and he transferred to Demigod High, all of the files that were in Greek High were copied and transferred with Philip." Annabeth told her.

"Okay, so then the file has to be in Philip's office," Hazel said.

"Alright, so we can sneak into Philip's office and steal the file afterschool," Annabeth suggested.

"I can't make it. I have CTF practice. It's the last game before the game tomorrow, so you girls have to sneak and get it yourselves." I told them. "Annabeth you can work with just Hazel for just one day right."  
I cracked a smile.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Hazel said, grinning.

"Anyway, do you think you guys are ready… for the match tomorrow."

"Well, we have Thalia and Jason who are excellent offenders. Plus Phoebe, who is a master archer and Lelia and Dakota who are great defenders. So, overall we're cool." I told her.

"I mean, you and Frank." She said as we walked into our homeroom. The place was packed. We took our seats in our usual places. Hazel and Annabeth took their seats behind me.

 _Frank for some reason, hadn't got here yet._

"I guess Frank's a little rusty with the bow. It isn't that hard to notice that he hasn't picked up a bow in a long time, but Reyna sees some potential in him."

"What about you? Have you had any training before you got here? You seem to be really good with a sword." Hazel inquired.

"Yeah, umm I took some fencing lessons back then so I just hope that it's enough to defeat Clarisse and her band of Greeks," I told Hazel.

"Cool. So looks like you guys are ready." She said. I nodded. Annabeth was writing something in her notebook.

"Whatcha writing?" I asked her.

"It was the homework. Did you do it?" She questioned. I swallowed.

"Wait, we had homework!" I cried, as I grabbed my bag and shuffled through my bag. I was so tired from CTF practice and solving this mystery, I'd totally forgot about the homework.  
Frank finally arrived and walked through the front door as the bell rang with Mr. Swist behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, I was in a meeting." Mr. Swist announced to the class. "Please take out the homework and leave it on your desk."  
Frank walked over to his seat and plopped down next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" Frank asked. I took out my homework, grabbed Annabeth's paper and quickly started copying down answers.

"Ah no," Annabeth said as she picked up her paper. "You are not copying my paper."

"Oh, you didn't do it." Frank laughed as he took out his homework.

"You did it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, before I went to bed," Frank told me.

"C'mon Annabeth please." I pleaded.

"Percy no! You have to do this stuff at home. That's why they call it homework."

I gave Hazel a pleading look but she shook her head.

"Here Percy." Frank gave me his paper. I gave Frank a quick smile.

I regretted not telling Frank about this mystery. He was a great friend and could be a great help, but I knew I couldn't. Too many people were involved and I wasn't gonna let anyone else in my life get hurt because of me.

"Thanks, man," I said, not looking back as I scribbled a bunch of answers onto my paper.

"See that's what real friends do," I told the girls. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Hazel whispered something to Annabeth and Annabeth giggled. But I knew Annabeth was dying back there with Hazel right now. I hope the girls can make it. They better.

 **Hazel's p.o.v.**

I walked out of my last period of the day. But my day wasn't over yet. I had to get that file and get Frank's forgiveness. People were rushing to their after school clubs, trying to get on the bus, get to CTF practice and detention/extra tutoring. Annabeth and I met up in the hallway. We'd come up with a plan during lunch.

Annabeth was gonna distract Philip while I sneak into the office and grab the file.

"You ready for this?" Annabeth asked me.

I nodded.

"Okay so he should be coming out now for his daily coffee, so that'll give you about 2 minutes to search, then he'll come back and I'll distract him long enough for you to get the file and get out."

I nodded.

"Good let's go," Annabeth said, as we split up. I waited by his door as Philip walked out, letting the door close.

I grabbed it and quietly snuck into the office.

The office was a weird gray room. There was no color and definitely no ounce of fashion. There a couple of cabinets to the left and his desk with his desktop on top. I walked over to the desk and started shuffling through his papers.

Nothing.

I looked in the drawers of his desk, searching for something, anything.

Nothing.  
I heard Annabeth talking to Philip.

Good, keep him busy. I walked over to the cabinets. I opened them.

Yes! This was the filing cabinet. I looked for the name Sarah Perri. _Yes, I got it.  
_ I grabbed the file and looked at the papers. There was some document on some teacher incidents and then there it was. It looks like she was transferred to Oakland Mental Ward. That's real close!

I got up closed the cabinet and walked to the door.  
And there he was walking right to the door. My eyes widened and I followed the door as he walked in. The door was covering me but it wouldn't for long.

I froze, glued to wall as he closed it. _He didn't see me but it wasn't long before he discovered I was there.  
Annabeth where are you?_

 **Annabeth's p.o.v.**

I watched as Hazel walked to the door with Philip walking on the other side. I watched as her eyes widened and watched her move with the door. Then I saw the door close shut.  
 _Shit! I tried but he kept pushing me away. I had to do something to get his attention fast. Yes, yes I'll do that._

I raced over to the fire alarm. I broke the glass with my book and pulled the alarm.

RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

I walked away from the alarm, as students flew out of the classrooms and outside. I watched as Philip raced out of his office and outside, wondering who the hell had messed with the fire alarm.

Hazel snuck out of the office, quickly.

She walked over to me.

"What happened!" She cried.

"Nothing. Did you get the file?"

She lifted the file and I smiled.

"Good job!" I told her. "And good thinking. You could've been caught but you improvised. I'm proud of you." I added.

She blushed but beamed with pride.

 _I might actually begin to respect her. Maybe she's not all happy and smiles!_

 **Frank's p.o.v.**

I walked onto the CTF field. The field was shaped in a weird way. There was a kind of dome at the bottom and up on the ground level, there were the stands. On the top, there was a giant screen used to view the games.

Reyna had us line up.

"Alright, the first game is tomorrow. We need to show this city that we can be diverse and that we won't fall to Clarisse and her Greek goons. So I need you all to be focused. But first I have a performance a couple of students had put on for the team.

The screen burst on and Hazel, Calypso, and Leo appeared on the screen with a mike and a big stereo. There were on top of the stands.

"This song is for my friend Frank. Frank, I'm so sorry. This song is called There For You."

Heads turned to look at me but I stared into Hazel's eyes. What is she doing?

" _Sometimes I'm a selfish fake_

 _You're always a true friend_

 _And I don't deserve you_

 _'Cause I'm not there for you_

 _Please forgive me again_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _Someone you can come to_

 _Runs deeper than my bones_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _Swirling shades of blue_

 _Slow dancing in your eyes_

 _Sun kisses the earth_

 _And I hush my urge to cry, cry_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _Someone you can come to_

 _Runs deeper than my bones_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _'Cause I hear the whispered words_

 _In your masterpiece beautiful_

 _You speak the unspeakable through_

 _I love you too_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _Someone you can come to_

 _I wanna be there for you_

 _And be someone you can come to_

 _The love runs deeper than my bones_

 _And I wanna be there for you"_

I watched her sing her heart out. She wasn't the best singer but you could see the love in the way she sang. I just stood there watching as tears flowed down my eyes.

When she was done she looked down at me.

"Frank." She whispered in a small voice.

I just ran. I ran as fast as fast as I could.

I just couldn't deal with this. I don't know if I ever could!

 **Leo's p.o.v.**

Hazel watched as Frank ran off. She ran down the steps and wanted to go after Frank.

I ran after her.

"Don't go. Let me talk to him." I said. She nodded.

I walked into the guy's locker room where Frank stood.

"Dude what the hell." I cried.

He looked up.

"Get up," I ordered.

"Go away, Leo." He whispered.

"I said get up." I snapped. He looked at my face and he could see the anger that resigned on my face.

He got up.

"Now you're gonna go out there and tell her you to forgive her," I ordered.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because, she sang her heart out to you. And Hazel's one of the shyest people I've ever met, and she just sang in front of the whole school. Do you know how long it took for her to write that song for you? She had to spend the night, getting it done. She made me hook this giant speaker into the school. And it's clear she loves you." I cried.

"She doesn't love me." He said.

I wanted to slap him so badly.

"Shut up. She does love you, you idiot. She made one mistake. For God sake, she's a teenage girl, she can make a mistake!" I shouted. I breathed in and calmed down. "C'mon Frank you're better than this. At least talk to her!"

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you."

We walked out of the locker room and Frank went over to talk to Hazel.

 _I hope he forgives her. He doesn't know what he has. But he'll learn. Sooner or later._

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

After Hazel's performance and Frank's breakdown. We all just went to training. As I swung my sword and as many dummies as I could, my phone vibrated.

I put one finger to pause.

I looked at my phone and read the text from Annabeth.

Looks like they got the file.  
 _Yes! We're one step closer to solving this mystery. At least I hope we are. Time will tell._

 **A/N**

 **Heyyyyyyy guys! I'm back! Omg my dad finally fixed my computer thank god, I thought I would die without it! Ok, so how was ur guys week! My week was annoying! But there was no school yesterday so I was great!**

 **Anyway, do you guys think Frank ever forgive Hazel? Or is there friendship doomed?** **Hazel is still in Annabeth's shadow. Will Hazel ever be as good enough as Annabeth?** **The gang has found the file. What will Ms. Perri tell them?**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 _ **the one and only longshot39**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

As we walked into the field of the CTF field, we watched the filled stands ready to watch the battle between Greek and Roman.

The stands were filled with students, parents, and teachers. _This was what the people wanted. The Greek parents wanted to prove that they were better than the Romans and that they could do without them and the Romans wanted to show the Greeks that they could work together. Students all over the school were wearing our school colors, Green and Purple, while Clarisse supporters were wearing Green._

In the Podium was Bailey Hurlburt doing her daily reporting, and in a stand to the far front, was the members of the Council and teachers.

Mr. Valdez stood keenly watching as we approached, with Athena next to him taking as much notes as possible.

We smiled and waved.

"Here comes the members of the Demigod CTF team. Look at them, they look awesome!" Bailey cried.

Leo, Calypso, and Piper had spent hours working on the uniforms. Piper had designed it, Calypso sewed and Leo worked on a device to make us sparkle with Green and Purple. The SPOR glowed purple on one side and the pegasus glowed green on the other. It was a work of art.

"Here comes Reyna, the team coach and gym teacher of Demigod High. What a beauty. And behind her, her adoptive children and behind her the Grace Siblings, Thalia, and Jason. Who knows, we might actually have an offender duo!"

Thalia and I waved and smiled.

I noticed Leo and Piper smiling at me, waving their hands, Leo whooping and Piper clapping.

I nodded towards them.

"Here comes our defenders Lelia and Dakota. Stars of the Roman CTF team. Will they live up the name?"

Leila and Dakota lifted their swords in might.

"And next we have Phoebe our magnificent archer. Quick to think and best friend of Thalia Grace! Who will she shot this time!"

Phoebe raised her bow and shot beautifully into the air, a burst of fireworks blazing through the air.

The crowd cheered for her.

She had bought a bunch of fire, ice, and electric arrows from Leo's shop. It would definitely help.

"And last but not least our two rookies, Percy and Frank. Son of the writer Sally Jackson and the principal, as an offender. What a shock! And Frank Thomas, an archer. That was definitely unexpected. Let's see what this pair of rookies can do!"

Percy and Frank scowled at Bailey, but then waved and smiled.

Then Bailey introduced Clarisse's team.

Clarisse, Sophie, and Katie stood in the front smiling brightly. Behind them was Chris, Neil and Josh, and Liam. Clarisse and Liam were defenders while , Katie, Sophie, and Josh were defenders. The archers were Neil and Chris.

Their coach was, of course, Clarisse's dad.

Philip stood in the middle and read the rules.

"Alright, this a quick game of CTF. Normally, it would be up to 5 points but considering the circumstances it will just be up to 1 point. There will be two points, attackers must grab the flag. It's that simple. Good luck to you all, you have 5 minutes to get to your post, then the game begins." Philip announced and then walked away.  
We emerged to our respective areas.  
Phoebe and Frank went to the top, with their bows and arrows, while Dakota and Lelia went to guard the flag.

Thalia and Percy and I went to the front.

"Alright here's the plan, Jason, you go off and try to draw attention to yourself, and be a distraction. Meanwhile, Percy and I will go get the flag." Thalia ordered.

I nodded. I walked over to the front with my sword drawn. _I wasn't gonna lose to Clarisse, not this time._

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

"Alright, Percy you cover me," Thalia told me. "You do know how to cover someone, right?"

I shrugged, and said, "I guess, I've seen it in the movies."

"We'll work on it during practice." She told me. "Try not to get hit."

We walked over to the front, our swords drawn.

The whistle sounded and Thalia sprinted forward. I ran after her, but despite the heavy sword, she was faster. We ran farther and faster than I thought we would. I no idea how big 20 acres was but we ran a couple minutes before Thalia began to slow down and watch for Greek defenders.

The forest was silent except for the crunching under my feet. The stands were visible and I watched as they looked around, seeing if they could find or notice anyone. Thalia was walking like soldiers walked in the movies - crouched low, sword ready. I tried to imitate her.

Somewhere off to the right, I heard a girl's voice shout and swords clashing.

She nodded at me and was on the move again, heading right, but motioned for me to stay where I was.

Had I not known her before, I'd have never guessed the professional, commando like player ahead of me was a fifteen-year-old girl. Everything about her was different now, the way she moved, the constant level of alertness. Through the lining on her uniform, I could see the well-defined lines of muscle tone.

She disappeared into the trees. _I guess I'll wait then._

I peered over the rock toward Thalia, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Did she leave me?_

 _Where the hell did she go?_

I whispered her name. The only sign of life were the people in the stands above me.

I waited for Thalia for five minutes but no one came.

 _Screw it._

I sighed and ran toward the base.

There was no sign of the defenders.

I moved back to a crouch and headed for the nearest cover, a large stump.

No one moved.

The flag was standing there out in the open, with no one guarding. _This must be a trap._

 _Even if this was a trap, I had to have a few seconds._

I took one last look for Thalia. She wasn't anywhere in sight.

I was on my feet before I realized it, running full speed towards the flag.

Suddenly, a foot appeared and I fell face first onto the dirt.

"Nice one, Percy." said a voice, I recognized. "Did you really think we didn't hear you ten minutes ago,"

I rolled over and saw Clarisse standing above me, anger boiling through her. A sword pierced through my shoulder blade and I cried out.

Another one on my side and one on my leg.

My gear covered my body but it hurt a lot.

I stumbled on my feet, raised my hands over my head and called out,

"I surrender."

Next thing I know an arrow pierced me on the side. I spun to see Chris with his bow drawn.

"I surrender!" I shouted again.

A sword slashed me on the back.

I cried out again and turned back to face Clarisse. I fell to the ground. _Where was the ref?_

"You think you're all that you Greek traitor?" She cried as she slashed my side and 3 more arrows flew toward me.

They would've hit me in the groin if I hadn't moved an instant before. I was glad he couldn't see my face because I was having trouble hiding how much it hurt.

An instant later a ref appeared in the clearing, blew the whistle, and looked up and down.

"Looks like an overkill." she said, frowning at the cuts in my armor.

"Did they hit you after you surrendered?" she asked.

I looked at Clarisse.

 _Maybe I could get her to lay off a little bit._

The ref looked at Clarisse and Chris suspiciously and then looked at me. "Head off the field and go visit the medic." She blew her whistle to resume play.

There was a loud clank, as an arrow was released and -two sharp snaps- and then Thalia's voice. "We win."

I turned to see Thalia's hand on the flag.

Clarisse was on the floor, glaring up at Thalia, and Chris had been shot in the shoulder.

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

I smiled, as I walked into the party. The party was at the school and the food was amazing.

Calypso had cooked a bunch of food and Percy was celebrated as a hero.

Apparently, Thalia had left Percy, planning for him to be the distraction.

She guessed that Clarisse would over-attack him, knowing her hatred for Greek traitors, and a ref would come. Then she met up with Jason and hid while the ref talked to Percy and then when she blew the whistle, Jason attacked Clarisse and Chris and Thalia captured the flag.

"Good job, Jason." said a student.

People congratulated us for the great performance.

Leo walked with Percy by his side.

Percy had been healed up and the nurse had stitched him up.

"Wassup guys!" I called.

Percy smiled.

"Hey, bro," Leo said.

"You got stitched up, right," I asked him.

"Yeah, nurse Lily patched me up pretty good," Percy replied.

"Cool. You did good today, for your first game."

He smiled.

"Thanks, man, but it was all you guys planning that made us win."

"Dude, shut up," I said.

Percy laughed.

"Where's Piper?" I asked.

"She's at the library _researching_ ," Leo told me, emphasizing the word researching.

I nodded, knowing what he meant.

Percy looked at us, confused, then walked away to go see Calypso.

 _I hope Piper found something. Our time is running out and we have 4 books to find._

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

I sat in the restricted section of the library, a pile of books lay next to me.

Everybody else was a party in the gym so I took it upon myself to sneak in here and look for the books.

 _We found 2 other books, with a note from D.T. I'd done some thinking about D.T. Who was he? Was he even a he? What does he want? And how does he know our every move? It was all so confusing so I decided to keep my mind on one thing. Leo had informed us that the next eclipse was next Friday so we didn't have a lot of time. Apparently, we had to find the books in order and we were missing that damn E._

 _I just can't find it. I've spent every spare minute of my time, searching this place in and out. It's not here._

I continued looking.

 _What did D.T. want? Why does he want Jason to solve it? Can't he just do it himself?_

My head snapped out of the book. I heard talking.

I was inside of one of the bookshelves, so no one could see me.

The voices were getting closer.

"Shit." I cussed as I jumped up and quickly put the books on the bookshelf.

I snuck behind another bookshelf and peered at the door.

Philip and Athena walked in.

"Are you sure no one can hear us?" Athena asked.

"Yes, this is the only room without camera's," Philip replied.

 _What are they doing here?_

"Good, we need to talk."

"Do you have the book?" Philip asked her.

 _Book? What book?_

"Yes, I have E. I have it safe at the house. There's no way Jason and his friends can

get to it." Athena told him.

"Good, I want the rest of them. Now that we have them off track, we can buy us

some time. I have the other members of the Society on the case to getting the other books to us." Philip said.

My eyes widened. _How does Philip know about the books? Is he the raven D.T. was talking about in the letter. Was he the one watching?  
_ "Hows our other Chosen One and his team doing?" Athena asked.

 _Chosen One? Where have I heard that before?_

"He's busy. Apparently there gonna get in contact with Sarah."

"Ms. Perri. Wasn't she transported to a mental hospital?" said Athena.

Philip nodded.

"Yes, but today I caught your daughter trying to distract me while Hazel snuck into my office and stole the file. If they talk to her, then they might be able to find some information that I do not want to be found out." He said as he stroked his gold watch that lay on his hand.

 _What do Hazel and Annabeth have to do with this? Is one of them the Chosen One?_

"They can't talk to Ms. Perri. She knows way too many information. I'll go visit her tomorrow to make sure she keeps her mouth shut?"

 _Ms. Perri? Oh my god, what does he mean he'll make sure she keeps her mouth shut._

I swallowed and backed up. And in a split-second, a book fell to the ground.

Athena and Phillips head's snapped to where I was standing.

I was stricken with fear.

"Stay there." I heard Philip tell Athena.

I got up and put the book back and hurried to the next book aisle.

He peered into the book aisle I was in.

I tiptoed to the one behind it and he followed me.

I sped up and went into the next one.

It was the last one. I pushed myself as far back as I could and I crossed my fingers praying that he wouldn't come.

He went to the aisle in front of me.

 _Please don't come, please don't come._

He paused and looked straight at me through the book  
I froze and closed my eyes shut and waited as fear coated me. _Please don't look. Please don't look!_

 **A/N**

 **Oh my god heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy itssss meeeeee! And its my birthdayyyyyyy todayyy on Halloween! So glad I could post this chapter now!**

 **Guess what! U guz r getting two chapters coming out this week so look forward to it!**

 **Philips coming for Piper... Will she survive?**

 _ **yours truly,**_

 ** _MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Piper's p.o.v.**

As he walked to the other side of the aisle, I grew tense. My body was a still as a iceberg, frozen, melting with sweat. Not a muscle in my body moved. I shut my eyes, fear radiating off me. He was about to turn when a mouse tittered past me with soft squeals, loud compared to the completely silent room.

The mouse stopped dead in it's tracks as Philip stood before it. My eyes fluttered open. Even though it was just a mouse, I could tell that it could sense the darkness that radiated from him, like a shadow ready to envelope all those who crossed it's path.

Philip paused.

"It's just a rat." Philip said, turning around, walking back to Athena.

"Let's go back to the party, people may be wondering where we are?" Athena suggested. Philip nodded and followed her out of the library.

I let out a breath when they were gone. _Damn that was close! I got up and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I should text Jason! Tell them to meet me so we can dis-_

My thoughts were interrupted as my eyes bore into my phone.

Jason had sent me pictures from the party. _I didn't know he danced. And he looks god damn good in a tux._ There were pictures of Thalia and Jason, Leo and Jason doing stupid things, all of our friends, Jason having a dance contest with Dakota. For the first time in a long time, he looked truly happy.

I sighed and turned off my phone. _I couldn't ruin Jason's night. I'd wait until the morning. He's been through so much! He deserves one night to enjoy himself and have some fun. I smiled, brushed the dust off my jeans, grabbed my bag and headed for the party in the gym._

 _Don't get it wrong, I may look happy but my thoughts were racing and for once in my life, I knew that we'd gone too far. This was more than just solving the mystery. So much more…_

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

HMMM!  
HMMM!

My phone vibrated as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I grabbed my phone and squinted at the caller ID. It was Piper.

What does she want? I answered the phone.

"What!" I snapped.

"Get up! Meet me at the Art Gallery in half an hour. It's really important." She said, then quickly hung up. I looked at the time on my phone. It was 5:30 in the morning.

I sucked my teeth and threw my phone off to the side of the bed as I got out of bed.

"The world better be goddamn ending if she has the nerve to wake me up at 5 in the morning." I said to myself. Thalia was asleep across the room. I tip-toed over to my closet. My clothes were in the closet while Thalia's were stuffed in the drawers. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my hoodie.  
I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was silent. The only sound was the chirping of the birds in the dark sky. The sky looked beautiful at this time of day. The sun was barely seen and the sky was purple. It truly an amazing sight.

I tore myself from the window and walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. I looked weird. My hair was all messed up, my lips were dry, tiny specks of dirt covered my face. _Was this how I truly looked every morning. Before, I hadn't really had the time to get a good look at myself._

It was really weird, taking the time to notice every crease, all the flaws that were hidden, behind that dashing face were finally showing. _I needed someone to talk to. Anyone. It was just all too much!_ I walked out of the bathroom and went back to my room.

I grabbed my phone and went to my contacts. I scrolled down until I saw the name. Tom.

We hadn't spoken in ages. He was my best friend but after that fight, we'd barely spoken to each other.

I sighed and clicked text. I typed four words. Those four words had been our bro way of saying I love you. Whenever we'd fight or are friendship had been tainted those words would be said and everything would be forgiven. Those words were branded into my brain. _Brothers always and forever._

 _But this time… would it be enough._

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

I sat in my art gallery, waiting. Waiting for Jason. Leo sat in the chair across the trailer, on his phone.

Leo's head jerked up from the phone, suddenly alert. My eyes wandered to the door. I'd told Leo to stay put and to not ask questions until Jason got here. _I wanted to to explain everything to them both at the same time._

I got up and rushed to the door.

Jason was parking his bike, earphones blasting rock music in his ears. He was wearing a blue hoodie and blue jeans. He took the earphones out of his ears and returned my gaze. He looked tired and exhausted.

He walked past me but stopped in the doorway to say

"This better be important."

I closed the trailer door and Leo and Jason and sat in my arm chairs. Leo stared at me, suspiciously. He saw the lines of fear that lay on my face. _He knew me better than anyone._ Jason, on the other hand was slouching, obviously tired.

"Piper, you couldn't just text us, if you found the rest of the books." Jason implied. I glared at him.

"Who said anything about books?" I snapped, annoyed by how much of a jerk he was being right now.

"Then why the heck did you wake us up a 5 o'clock in the morning if it wasn't about the mystery!" he shouted. He was clearly pissed at me for something,

"Jason!" Leo cried, shocked at how his best friend was acting.

"What's your problem! Why are you acting like a complete jerk!" I asked, my annoyance quickly turning into anger. Jason stood up, angrily and let it all out.

"I don't understand why you can't just text me! I mean that's the reason people invented cell phones! So you could communicate without having to travel! I mean, in the library last week, you could've just texted us that what was going on. You could've just said that you found the book and later when we weren't busy, we come and check it out. You know I was with Thalia when you called me! I had to _lie_ to my own sister, Piper! And you Leo, calling me at 9 o'clock at night! I was freaking studying! All you had to do was call! It's hard to bike to your houses! So please don't call me a jerk if I'm cranky and tired of wasting my time riding back and forth in the freaking cold for stuff you could say on the phone!" Jason shouted.

"We can't trust using our phones! Someone could hack into them." I responded to his outburst! _Why can't he understand the importance of this situation._

"Who the hell would hack into our phones!"

"Oh I dunno, Reyna, Philip and Athena and their Secret Society." I blurted out.

Leo gave me a confused gaze.

Jason eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, his voice growing suddenly quiet, almost

like a whisper.

"Last night, while I was looking in the library for the book E, and Athena and Philip walked in. Philip asked Athena if she has the book E, and Athena said that it was safe in her house and there was no way we could get to it. Philip said the rest of the secret society was working on getting the rest of the books." I explained. The guys listened closely, drinking in each and every word I said, drinking in it, savoring them.

"How does Philip know about the mystery?" Leo asked, confused and shocked.

"Apparently, everybody in this town is in on it. Hazel, Annabeth and maybe even Percy could be on it. They're working against Philip too. Philip told Annabeth that he knew that Hazel and Annabeth had snuck into Philip's office to steal a file on Ms. Peri. I guess they have their own mystery too."

"Do you think we should confront Percy, Annabeth and Hazel and team up against Philip?" Leo asked.

Jason paused, his thoughts racing.

"No, not yet. Let's learn more about this mystery before we go bringing other people into this. We need to be sure that they actually have a mystery of their own before we bring them into this." Jason told us. We nodded.

"What are we going to do about the book?" Leo asked.

"Athena said that she kept the book in her house, somewhere locked up and secured." I said.

"But how would we get into the house. I'm pretty sure that none of you are that tight with Annabeth." Jason inquired. Leo nodded.

"Maybe, I could get into the house." I said. "Annabeth and I are in the same history class. We were partnered up for a project. Maybe I could convince Annabeth to work at her house tomorrow and I could get a chance to search for Book E."

"That might work." Jason replied.

"Alright, I'll call Annabeth." I told them, walking outside. As the phone rang _, I wondered what would happen if Philip did solve the mystery. I mean, what could he do to us? What if we- no. We have to stay in this. For Jason. We have to._

 **Hazel's p.o.v.**

I stood in the room, watching them bicker.

"We need someone to watch Philip! What if he come to the Institution, while we're there. What do you think will happen!" Annabeth cried.

"I'm not putting someone else's life in danger! If they get caught, who knows what Philip will do!" Percy retorted.

"It the logical thing to do!"

"It doesn't matter! Sometimes being human and caring for the lives of others is better than logic." Percy snapped.

Annabeth flinched at that. "Are you saying that I'm inhuman!" She muttered, her voice suddenly growing low.

"Yes, sometimes you can be. It's not-"

I tore my gaze away from them and walked out of my room. Calypso had gone out to Leo's Auto Repair Shop for work so, the room was a secluded place for us to plan our trip to the Institution.

I knew which one of them was right! I took out my phone from the depths of my pocket and dialed Franks number.

"Hello," he answered.

"Frank, hey umm, can you do me a big favor?" I asked him.

"Sure what is it?" Frank questioned.

"I need you to." I paused, considering the danger I was about to put my best friend in. "Spy on Philip."

Silence. I waited for his answer, my two fingers clutching at the bottom of my shirt, the fabric rubbing softly against my skin.

"Okay." He replied. I let out a breath.

"Thank you so much, you don't know-"

"Only on one condition." Frank blurted through the phone. _A condition? Oh great_! "I want you to come and work at the pizzeria with me. You're always there helping out and since Calypso left, we need a new waitress."

"Okay…" he didn't sound like he was finished.

"And you will go with me to the winter festival, next week." He added.

I swallowed. The winter festival came every February. It was in the town of Greece, in Middlebush Park (which was in the center of the town). It was only around for a week, with games, rides, shows and all kinds of cool stuff like that. Plus, it was FREE!

"Frank." I warned him.

"Just as friends!" He cried. _We'd agreed to just be friends. I'd just gotten out of my relationship with Tom and I was not ready to get into a new one._

"Fine. Can you just follow Philip around all day. Please, with no questions asked." I told him.

"Why Philip. He's just a boring Principal?" Frank asked.

"Oh he's so much more." I warned, and with that I hung up the phone and went

back into my room.

Percy was sitting on my bed, scowling at Annabeth. Annabeth, while she stood, leaned against the tattered dresser.

As I crept into the room, Percy's head snapped toward me.

"Where have you been?" He questioned. Annabeth gave me a questioning gaze, as if she was trying to read me.

"While you guys were bickering like a bunch of children, I've been taking care of things." I told him, putting my hands on my hips.

Percy gave me a incredulous gaze.

A smile of triumph grew on Annabeth's face.

"What did you do?" He cried.

"I did the most logical thing. I called a friend." I replied, defending myself.

"We were deciding when-"

"No, you aren't deciding anything! You were bickering like twins! I had take

action." I snapped.

"Who?" I asked. Then in a split-second, realization dawned on her face.

"You called Frank! The one person I didn't want get involved." He shouted.

"And the only we could fully trust!" I cried. "Now are we going are we gonna

stand there and fight?"

Percy glared at me, but turned to Annabeth.

"Can he be trusted?"

"I trust him with my life. He's been there for me, ever since I was a child." Annabeth told us. "And here's our fake ID's. The Stoll twins made them." She took three ID's from her pocket and handed one to each of us.

"I'm gonna be Ms. Peri's niece, Liv Duran" Annabeth said.

I looked at my ID and it read Amma Duchannes.

"You guys are gonna be Amma Duchannes and Ethan Wate." Annabeth murmured.

We nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Percy exclaimed. We grabbed our bags and we were off to Oakland, California.

 _I hope Percy the answers he's hoping for. I remembered how my mom was when she went crazy. I hope whoever this Ms. Peri is, she isn't as crazy as I imagine her to be._

 _Because if she is… boy, we're gonna have some problems. Big problems._

 **Nico's p.o.v.**

The wind whistled it's silent song. Everything was quiet. No thoughts but my own entered my head.

 _When I first discovered my powers of reading people's thought, the pain was excruciating. All the thoughts of the people around me were screeching in my ears. It was painful, all those voices in my head. It felt like when an iron searing into my head, over and over again, always constant, in never ending pain and agony._

 _I stayed out of school, claiming to be sick and since we didn't have the materials to have a full-fledged hospital and I didn't have the money to buy the medicine, no one bothered me._

 _Over time, I managed to control the thoughts. I'd clear my mind and if I focused on someone hard enough, I could hear just their thoughts. It got easier the more I practiced._

 _I sat down, my back leaning against the trunk of the tree, leaning against the base of the tree, my story on my lap. What to write? What to write?_

 _I was writing this scene when they go to the meet the oracle to reveal their destiny but it's so hard to describe someone crazy!_

I sighed and threw my novel aside and grabbed my poetry collection.

I started to write.

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _and if it was_

 _would it finally be enough_

 _Could it shut out all those voices in my head_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _better off dead_

 _Did you hear a word_

 _hear a word I said_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

A thought appeared in my head. My eyes narrowed as my pencil fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes. The thought said _I can't believe I'm here_

I know that voice. I stood up and looked around the graveyard. I pushed the leaves aside and watched as Will Solace approach the graveyard. I watched him lay flowers on a grave and a tear fell from his cheeks.

I tore myself away from his thoughts. This was an invasion of his personal life. As I turned, the twigs rustled. I tensed, and froze.

Will whirled around and gaped at me.

"Nico! How long have you been standing there?" He asked, frowning at me.

"I don't know, not for long." I told him, walking out of the darkness, letting the light shine on me.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted. It was a defense mechanism that just blurted out. "I don't recall any of your family dead?"

Will's face lowered.

"My family doesn't like to talk about it?" Will told me.

My defenses suddenly lowered. I knew that face. That pain, that consumed him, the sadness that dawned in his blue eyes.

I'd felt the same pain. It lingered in my eyes, as I learned of my father's death. It consumed me, when I watched my mother die, right before my eyes. I'd felt that sadness, that pit in my stomach when I realized that I'd never see Lily's br-

 _No! I can't remember that. I can't relive that horrible day. I just can't._

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I reassured him.

Will gave me a sideways smile and nodded saying,

"No, it's cool."

Will followed me to the tree and plopped down next to me.

I sat down, my back leaning against the oak tree, the leaves giving me shade, blocking that hot blazing sun.

"I'm visiting my little sister. She died 5 years ago. It a horrible car accident. My sister, she was 7 years old, and I was 10 at the time. My mom barely survived. That's why hardly ever mention the accident." I took a peek into his mind and I saw him recount his memory. The car flipped over, his little sister laying on the ground, her body limp. His mother wailing in pain and Will who broke through the glass and managed to get free. Tears stung his eyes, but he struggled to hold them back.

"Is that why you want to be a doctor?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah! When I get older, I want to be able to find a way to prevent people from dying, just like my sister." Will told me.

"That's a big goal." I admitted.

Will nodded.

"Well, who are you here for?" Will asked me.

"I rather not say." I whispered. A flash of hurt sparkled on Will's face.

"It's cool." he said. Silence lingered between us. Will got up, suddenly and said,

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we meet up at the Grill in an hour!"

I gave him a weird look and said okay.

"Make sure your there! In one hour!" He cried and he was off. The Grill was the restaurant/bar/arcade. It was the base of entertainment in Sunset Valley! And it was open to both Greeks and Romans.

 _Why would Will invite me? I guess I'll wait and see._

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

We walked into the Mental Institution and looked around. It was a big place. There was a front desk and a tiny woman sitting in the front desk. She wore some weird square glasses.  
Annabeth, Hazel and I walked up to the front desk.

The woman looked up at us and waited.

"We're here to see Ms. Debby Peri." Annabeth announced.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman croaked.  
Annabeth nodded.

"I called you a couple of days ago. My name is Liv Duran, Debby's niece and these are my friends Amma Duchannes and Ethan Wate."

The woman typed a few words into her computer and then grabbed a pair of ID's.

"Here, wear these at all times. Go to room 326."

I grabbed my pass and stuck it onto my shirt. The girls did the same thing.

We walked to the room.

Annabeth edged near me and whispered into my ears,

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Annabeth asked me, her gaze worried.

I nodded.  
"I'll be fine." I said.

 _But we both knew that I was lying._

 _ ****_ **Nico's p.o.v.**

I walked into the arcade, quietly eyeing everything around me. Of course I'd been here before, but of course nobody noticed me so.

This was different. Most of my clothes, no all of my clothes were black so I raided my roommate's Kevins closet and borrowed a dark red shirt. I means it's not too bright but at least it's something different.

I noticed Will right away.

His shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes caught my eyes in seconds. He was wearing a T-shirt that said "Music Rocks" and shorts.

"Nico!" He cried! "You're here! And right on time for my big surprise."

I gave him a confused look.

"Surprise…" I groaned, like it was the worse thing in the world.  
But his smile remained bright as ever. Will grabbed my arms and dragged me to a chair in front of the stage.  
"Just sit and listen." He cried and ran on stage. It looked like a band was playing.

My eyes widened as Will got on stage and joined the band. _I didn't know Will sang?  
I guess there's a lot I don't know about that boy._

They started playing.

 _He says he wants to end it all when he's all alone in his room_

 _He cries_

 _The way he feels inside is too much for him_

 _When all you got is these four walls_

 _It's not that hard to feel so small_

 _Or even exist at all_

 _How come no one heard him when he said_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _If I was would it finally be enough_

 _To shut out all those voices in my head?_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _Better off dead!_

 _Did you hear a word_

 _Hear a word I said?_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _Gone, gone_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _He doesn't know he's awesome_

 _'Cause no one's ever told him so_

 _And the demons that he hides are all he knows_

 _And maybe he can fall in love with someone in his life that he could trust_

 _And tell him that he's enough (Will someone tell him he's enough?)_

 _How come no one heard him when he said_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _If I was would it finally be enough_

 _To shut out all those voices in my head?_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _Better off dead!_

 _Did you hear a word_

 _Hear a word I said?_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _When all you got is these four walls_

 _It's not hard to feel so small_

 _When all you got is these four walls_

 _It's not hard to feel so small_

 _All he wanted was to be enough_

 _All he wanted was to be enough_

 _So what does it take?_

 _Maybe it's not too late_

 _Yeah no one heard him when he said_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _If I was would it finally be enough_

 _To shut out all those voices in my head?_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _Better off dead!_

 _Did you hear a word_

 _Hear a word I said?_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _Gone, gone_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _Gone, gone_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _I died._

 _I literally died standing there, in that arcade._

 _I watched my poem being sang by Will and I died._

 _I couldn't believe it! How did he-_

I grabbed all the power I could muster and poured into his memories and I saw it.

He grabbed the notebook in the graveyard and turned it into a song.

I shook my head in hurt and disappointment and ran out of the arcade.

Will followed, concern dawning onto his face.

"Nico! What's wrong?" He asked. "I thought you liked it?"  
My eyes widened.

"You stole my poem!" I shouted. "Those were my personal feelings and goddamn made it into a song!"

Will eyebrows narrowed in confusion. People turned to me. Suddenly all eyes were on me. And then all the thoughts started pouring into my mind. As I turned to each person, there thoughts entered my mind.

"Oh my god, he actually talks. I thought he was just mute!"

"I can't believe he accused Will of stealing his song. He's probably crazy!"

"I heard that he's an orphan. Maybe that's why he's so depressed all the time!"

"Ugh he's so ugly,"

I covered my ears and shouted, "Can you all please just SHUT UP!"

There eyes widened. Will turned away, worry clouded in his eyes

"Wait Nico-"

"No Will, no! Just leave me alone!" and with that I ran back to my quiet dark life.

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

Annabeth told me to stay outside while she went to go talk to Ms. Peri.

I watched her through the doorway.

"Hi Ms. Peri, do you remember me?" Annabeth asked, in the most kindest voice I'd ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Smart girl. Girl who always has her hand up." Ms. Peri mustered. _Something's off about that woman?_

"Yes, yes!" Annabeth said. "And this is my friend Hazel."

Hazel stepped out of the shadows and Ms. Peri smiled.  
"Bazel."

"Hi, Ms. Peri."

"So I brought someone special to see you." Annabeth told her.

She motioned for me to come in.

I walked in.

"Hi," I said as I waved my hand, awkwardly.

The smile that was on her face, disappeared in a split-second and was replaced with fear. _And then it hit me! I know what's off with her_

"No! NO! You can't be here!" Ms. Peri cried.  
My eyes widened.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Ms. Peri called.

"Ms. Peri please I just want to know who the raven is."  
That fear the was on her face radiated ten times more.

"You know who he is, don't you Ms. Peri." I warned.

"I don't know-," She started but I cut her off.

"You know what I think, I think that you're not crazy. I think you're just hiding, hiding from this raven." I told her.

Silence. Annabeth and Hazel watched Ms. Peri and me as we shared a silent staring contest between us.

"I guess you're as smart as your father."

I smiled. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"You're not crazy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Ms. Peri nodded.

"Sane."

"So are you going to tell us who the raven is?" I asked her.

"I think you all already know who he is." Ms. Peri told us.

 _It's true. Deep down we all knew that it was him. He was the only one who had the motive_

"It's Philip right?" I asked.

I nodded.

"What does he want? Why is he trying to stop us from solving the mystery?" Questions poured out of Annabeth's mouth.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but I can't tell you. I've already said too much."

"Can you least tell me about my father?" I asked b.

Ms. Peri looked at Hazel and Annabeth as if she was saying why are they still here.

Only Hazel got the message.

"I want coffee! Annabeth come get coffee." Hazel said as she grabbed Annabeth's hands and dragged her out of the room.

Hazel's p.o.v.

I dug my hand into my pocket when I heard my phone ring.

I was in line getting coffee with Annabeth.

She was nervously biting her nails.

It's Frank.

"Hello?"

"Hazel." Frank replied through the phone.

"How's Philip doing? Is he doing anything unusual?"

"Um well he's in Oakland," Frank told me.

"OAKLAND! And now you tell me." I cried.

Annabeth got up suddenly.

"Sorry I was trying to keep up with Philip! He's at some Mental Hospital."

"Oh my god, he's here! Frank I gotta go!" I cried.

"Hazel, wait-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence before I hung up.

I rushed out of line and raced to Annabeth.

"Hazel, look!" Annabeth pointed out. She pointed across the hallway to the front desk where Philip stood.

The woman at the front desk pointed to Ms. Peri's room.

"Philip!" I cried. We raced back to the room.

 **Percy's p.o.v**

"You just like your father. You have his eyes. As blue as the sea." Ms. Peri told me.

"Really." I smiled, brightly. "Do you know how he died?" I asked her.

"Percy, I'm sorry. But this is up to you to find out." Ms. Peri said.

I nodded.

"But a little advice. Be careful who you trust." She warned me. "Your closest friends could be your worst enemy."

Silence lingered between us.

"But I-" I started but I was cut off by Annabeth and Hazel rushing into the room.

"Philips here!" They cried.

My eyes widened.

"NO! You have to hide!" Ms. Peri cried. "Philip can't find you here!"

We ran into the closet.

"Wait, I left our ID's on the table!" Annabeth cried.

I ran out of the closet and grabbed the ID's.

I looked and and saw the door opening.

"Percy!"

 **Will Piper's plan work, or will she be caught by the Chases?**

 **Will Nico ever forgive Will?**

 **Will Percy be caught by Philip?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Percy's p.o.v.**

I dashed under the bed as the door opened.  
Philip stood proud and tall.

He walked over to Ms. Peri.

"Hello Debby." He said.

She shrunk back in fear. _Ugh, this is the man I have been living with. The man my mother loves.  
_ "Bad man. Stay away bad man." She cried.

He put his palm on her forehead and stroked her hair.  
"Oh Debby, it's going to be okay. I just need you to tell me if someone was here earlier that's all."

Ms. Peri shook her head, quickly her eyes bulging in fear.

He smiled at her.

"Good." He turned around and walked out the door.

I let out a breath and walked out from under the bed.

"You have to get out of here. The raven cannot know that you were here." Ms. Peri cried.  
The girls walked out of the closet.

"Thank you." I said.

Annabeth and Hazel walked out of the room with me trailing behind them.

I turned, in the middle of the doorway and stared at her as I asked her one final question.

"Why?"  
She turned to look at me with a puzzled gaze.  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you hide, pretend to be crazy when you're not. What did you do to Philip that was so dangerous that you had to hide?"

Ms Peri gave me a sideways smile.

"Let's just say I walked in on something I wasn't suppose to."

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

I walked up the steps of Annabeth's house and knocked on the door. I looked at my phone. It was 6:00 at night. Right on time.

 _What if Athena was home?_

And of course, despite my luck, the door opened to Athena.

 _Dammit!_ I put on a fake smile.

"Hi Piper, what brings you here?" Athena asked me.

"I'm here to work on a project with Annabeth." I told her.

Athena moved back in the house.

"Annabeth!" Athena called, her voice ringing through the house.

Annabeth came running down the stairs, her feet pounding against the staircase. Her eyebrows narrowed as she stared at me, her arms folded on her chest.

"Piper." Annabeth said.

I smiled, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"The Project, remember." I told her. Annabeth gave me a confused gaze.

"Oh, we're gonna do it together!" She replied, "I thought I would just do one part and you'd do the other."

That was originally what we'd planned to do.

"Um no. I thought we'd work on it together!" I exclaimed, my face brightening up. "If that's okay with you?"

 _Ugh, just say yes and let me in your goddamn house._

"Oh okay." She said, giving me a weird look.

She let me in and I watched as the door closed behind me.

The house was the exact opposite of mine. Like my house was PINK and glittery and fun. _This house looked very dull. I mean the entire house was covered in gray and everything was neatly tucked in the right place. It was so neat!_

I shuddered in disgust.

 _Okay lemme just plant this bug and find this bug so I could get outta here!_

I grabbed my phone and texted Leo.

 **Piper-** ok im inside. Where should i plant this bug?

I lingered in Annabeth's living room. Annabeth had gone to grab the project materials from her room. Athena just stood there, in the foyer, watching me. The moment her cold grays met mine, I froze.

 _Okay I legit need to get away from this woman right now._

My phone buzzed and I quickly looked at it.

 **Leo-** Um put it on a wall. I need a flat surface so that I could analyze the houses infrastructure

 _Did I mention that besides the fact that Leo was the best repair man I'd ever met, he was also a tech genius._

We'd planned to plant the bug in Annabeth's house so Leo could take a look at the infrastructure of the house to see if Athena had any secret passageways to hide a certain book.

 **Piper-** Kinda can't with a certain teacher watching my every move.

 **Leo-** Don't worry Jason's working on that. Hold on, three, two,

RIIIIIIIIING

I looked up from my phone just as Athena's phone rang. She glared at me, and then she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

 _Oh my god Jason, what did you do?_

I watched her as she listened to the person on the phone. Her next expression on her face made me want to laugh so hard.

"Oh my god! How did this happen!" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows, and tried very hard not to die in laughter.

Annabeth rushed downstairs, her blond hair flying behind her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, concern splattered across her face.

Athena eyes lowered and she had that look on her face. The same look that Annabeth had on her face anytime she was in deep thought.

"It's nothing," She told her. Athena turned away and headed to the door. "I have to go, something came up at the school. Good luck on your project."

"Okay mother." Annabeth replied, as she sat on the steps watching her mother leave.

Athena left the house in a rush.

"What's up with her?" I asked Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, it's just Mother being Mother,"

We walked up the stairs and into Annabeth's room.

 **Piper-** Looks like Jason's plan worked. The bug is placed

 **Leo-** Perfect, let the book stealing begin

 **Hey guys sorry this is such a short chapter. But the next chapter will be long, I promise! YOu guys get another chapter today as well since this was so short**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

I slowly walked into Annabeth's room. It looked exactly the same as the rest of the house. Perfect. Every single book was sitting in the bookshelf, neatly packed. I chuckled at the sight of it.

"So, we're working on the Holocaust, right." I asked her. She nodded and walked over to her bookshelf.

"Hold on, I think I have some books on it in my bookshelf." She told me, while looking for books to read. _Okay so how am I gonna get away from her._

 _Once Leo tells me where the books are I'm gonna have to be able to get away from her. But how._

"Okay. I have the poster in my bag." I went to my book bag and grabbed the rolled up poster. I unrolled it and laid it flat on her bed.

A few hours later, after hard work on the project I finally heard my phone buzz.

 _Bing!_

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and turned it on, eagerly.

 **Leo-** K, so I found out where the book is. I sent out the directions to your phone. Use your GPS on your phone. It'll lead straight to Book E.

I smiled. _He did it! I knew he could. He may be a screw up sometimes, but when we really need him, he's put his best effort into it._

 **Piper-** Thanks!

 **Leo-** Good luck getting away from Annabeth.

 **Piper-** Yep I'll need it.

I clicked the link that Leo sent me and it sent me straight to Google Maps. _Okay, now that I know where the book is, how am I supposed to get away from Annabeth?_

I swallowed and turned to her.

"Um, where is the bathroom?" I asked her. She looked up from her book.

"Down the hall, to your left." She told me, and went right back into her book.

I walked out of the room, looked at my phone. _Okay, so the GPS is saying to go downstairs._

I slowly crept down the stairs, praying that no one else was home. _I mean, Annabeth didn't have a father right? But they might have a maid? Nah, I can't imagine Athena and Annabeth having someone else do their work for them. I gotta hurry up and find this book before Annabeth finds out that I'm actually not using the bathroom._

I followed the GPS a hallway and it pointed me to a door. I tried to open it. _Damit! It's locked. Please tell me that I didn't leave that magical key that D.T. in my bookbag._

I dug into my pocket and felt a key! _Yes!_

I gazed at the key in awe as it slid into the lock and magically transformed itself to fit with the lock. _It still shocks me that that's even possible._

I walked into the room. It was. Athena's study. Of course it was just like the rest of the house. Neat and perfect. The room smelled like roses. I followed the GPS to Athena's desk. There was nothing on the desk. I opened the drawers and searched through them. _Nothing. Where is this book. Maybe it's under the desk?_

I crouched down and looked under the desk. _Nothing._

I took out my phone and texted Leo.

 **Piper-** The GPS is saying that the book is in on the desk. But there's no book here

 **Leo-** Did you look inside the desk? Under the desk?

 **Piper-** Yeah. I don't see it.

 **Leo-** Well it should be there. There is a magical item on the desk.

I looked at the desk. There was a trophy on the desk. _What if…_

I picked up the trophy. It wouldn't budge! I tugged on the trophy and finally it came off the table. I examined it.

There was glue sticked to it. I fixed my gaze at the stop where the trophy was sticked to. _Is that a key hole?_ There was a key hole in the spot where the trophy was glued to. _Why would Athena have a key hole in her desk._ I studied it, carefully _. What if I use the key?_

I took the magical key from my pocket and stuck it in the keyhole.

Suddenly, a drawer opened and a secret compartment slid open. And there it stood. _Book E._

I smiled and picked it up. I took my phone and sent a text to Leo.

 **Piper-** I got the book.

 **Leo-** Good, now get out of there.

I took the book and shoved it into my bag. I took the magical key from the keyhole and shoved it into my pocket. I closed the drawer and walked to the door. _Okay so now I have to make an excuse to get away from… Oh god!_

I opened the door to see Annabeth Chase standing right in front of me with her arms folded, and her cold gray eyes staring into mine.

"What are you doing in here?"

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

Calypso hovered over my shoulder to get a closer look at the worksheet in front of me. Her brow furrowed for a moment and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how beautiful she was.

"It is quite simple, actually. You must utilize the binomial theorem to solve this problem."

"Binomial what?" I questioned. I definitely wasn't good at math and instead of trying to use my boyfriend's brain to the best of my ability, I was staring at him and thinking about how much I wanted to kiss her right there and then.

"Like this." Her arms reached around me to grab my pencil and she began to write out numbers on the worksheet, but I still wasn't paying attention to my homework. She was just too damn distracting.

When she was finished, her dark almond eyes flicked to me and she sighed. "Percy, you're not paying attention."

I gave her a silly smirk. "Can't help it. You're much more interesting than

Pre-Calculus."

I could see the hint of a smile threatening to make itself known, but she tried her best to keep it at bay. "You have a test tomorrow, Percy."

I swiped my tongue over my lips and slowly worked my hand to the nape of her neck, bringing her closer to my face. "Can't we take a little break? I need to clear my mind."

A low groan bubbled in the back of her throat and I knew it was because she was trying to fight her urges. "We will not stop until you solve this problem."

I lifted my face to hers so that my lips were barely brushing against hers. "Just five minutes, I swear," I whispered softly.

Her eyes darkened with lust and I took joy in the fact that we both knew she couldn't resist me for long. But just as she leaned down to kiss me, my mum entered the dining room, clicking her tongue in disapproval. "Calypso is right. You need to study."

I let out a dramatic groan as I pulled away from Calypso and stared up at my mother. She was dressed rather comfortably with black sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Her slightly disheveled short black hair fell around her face, still managing to frame her rosy cheeks. She gazed back at me with tiresome, pale grey eyes, with one hand placed on her protruding hip and the other clutching a coffee mug.

"You're being a cockblock, Mom." I rolled my eyes and snatched my pencil from Calypso's hands.

Mum slid into the seat opposite me and brought the mug up to her lips, taking a sip. "Call it whatever you want, Percy, but you better not fail that test tomorrow."

"Okay, whatever." My eyes drifted to the worksheet set in front of me, which looked like nothing more than gibberish. "Calypso, how are you so good at this, anyway?"

She let out a slight chuckle as she took his seat beside me. "I like math. There is always a definite answer."

Mum beamed at her. "That's really touching," she breathed, and then she flicked her attention to me. "Calypso is a good influence. She's a definite keeper."

Nicolas laughed. "Thank you."

She opened her mouth to respond, but a loud cough erupted from her throat instead. It sounded like a dog's bark and it sounded like it hurt, too. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Excuse me," she apologized quickly.

"You okay?" I asked as my eyes narrowed, concern plastered across my face. "Yeah." Mum waved her hand to dismiss me. "I've just been feeling under the

weather, lately. It's nothing."

"You sure?" I questioned, as I raised my eyebrows.

She took another sip from her mug and nodded. "I'm sure."

"Where Philip? I'm sure he can pick up some medicine."

Mum shook her head. "No, no, Philip's in a meeting. I don't want to bother him."

"Fine, then I'll go run to the store real quick and get you some." I offered.

She tucked a stray wisp behind her ear, only to have it fall again. "No, you need to study,"

I sunk back into my seat and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. "That's not fair. I need a break, anyway! All this studying has given me a huge headache and I can't focus with a headache. But it'll only take five minutes to get there."

I knew she was gonna say no, but before she could, she coughed again. This time it sounded worse and it took her quite a while to recover from it. "Ok fine, but you two come straight back, understand."

I grabbed Calypso's hand, and led her to the front door. "We'll be back soon." I called, as we walked into the dark night.

When we arrived at the nearest convenient store, it was mostly empty beside a mother and her three young children. The three boys raced around the store, chasing each other, no matter how many times their mother told them to stop.

I breezed into the medicine section. _Omg why are they so many different labels and different flavors. Which one should I choose? The last time I had a cold, I was in middle school because Mum and I rarely got sick. She said it was because I was blessed with her strong immune system._

"How about this?" I turned to see that Calypso was holding a bottle of NyQuil, but I was quickly distracted by the ring on her finger. _Is that a ring on her finger? Oh wow…_

"Who's the lucky man?" I asked her

"Huh," She was confused for a moment, but when I pointed to the ring, her gaze lowered.

"It was my mother's," She told me. "It's one of the only things that she left for me." _Oh shit! That's right, she's an orphan. Shit, I messed up._ I felt a slight pang of guilt in my chest.

I brought my hand onto her cheek and stared into her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry."

She smiled back and hit my face.

"Oh, don't think you're getting a kiss from me, mister." She laughed. _I love seeing that smile._

"Awe, I was looking forward to that kiss." I pouted. She chuckled.

"We probably should get some DayQuil, too. And Tylenol." I nodded as she began to search the shelves for the items, placing them on the cart when she found them.

On the other side of the store, the family was really going at it. One of the boys wanted a toy and begged his mother to buy it for him, but she responded with, "It's too expensive. If I buy one for you, I'll have to buy one for your brothers, since you guys don't know how to share." The boy's shoulders slumped as he put the toy back and followed his mother out of the shop.

 _I remember how hard it was for me and Mum before we met Philip and all his money. I remember how many times I walked in the store and saw so many toys that I wanted but knew to ask for because I knew Mum probably had better stuff to do. I_

I just had the sudden urge to make that little boy smile. Without giving Calypso an explanation, I jogged over to the toy section, searched for that airplane that the boy wanted, grabbed three and rushed to the checkout to pay. As the cashier rang me up, Calypso gave me a confused look.

As soon as the cashier was finished, I grabbed the toy airplanes and practically ran to get there before the family left the store. Thankfully, they were getting in their car.

She lifted her eyes to me, confusion written all over her face. "Excuse Miss. I think you forgot these."

She took one look at the toy airplanes as a small smile grew onto her face. "Bless your heart, young man."

I handed her the toy airplanes and watched as she handed them the toys to her sons. I caught a glimpse of the boy who really wanted the airplane and he practically lit up with excitement.

When the mother turned to me, she said "Thank you so much,"

"It's no problem." I flashed her a quick smile and watched as she settled her kids into the backseat. I backed up as I watched the mother climb into the driver's seat. I waved as they drove out of the parking space.

A good feeling spread through me. _I don't know, I felt like I contributed to a greater purpose, greater good._

When I returned to the shop, Calypso was waiting for me in the medicine aisle. She didn't look confused so I'm guessing she saw the whole.

"That was nice of you." She praised.

"Thanks, I like kids, which says a lot since I really haven't had any experience around them.

Calypso studied me carefully. "Do you want kids?"

I looked at her like she'd ask the dumbest question ever. "Of course! Two to be exact. I've wanted a brother or sister to fight with, since I'm an only child."  
She nodded, processing that information. "Two kids. Boy and girl?"

"Both," I answered. "One girl, one boy but I'll be happy with whatever I get."

"That's really cool. I've never really thought about having kids. My plan was always to get out of this town and go to Culinary school."

I pushed the cart as she walked next to me. "You want to go to Culinary school?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's been my dream ever since I was a little girl to go to one of the top Culinary schools in the country. I've worked so hard all my life, saved up my money just in case I don't get a scholarship but hopefully, I do,"

I nodded. We stopped at the cash register. Calypso folded her arms and leaned on the cart as I grabbed all the items from the cart and handed it to the cashier.

I took my wallet from my pocket and handed it to the cashier."Well if you're as good as you claim to be, then you gotta cook me some dinner sometime,"

"It'll be the best meal of your life," She told me, with a smirk.

We left the store and started the walk back to my house.

"So… what about you?" She asked me. She swung the shopping bags back and forth.

I gave her a confused gaze. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do after high school?"

I nodded in understanding. "Oh! Um…," _I honestly don't know. I mean I've never really thought about what I'm gonna do after high school. I mean there was one thing but…._ "I kinda always wanted to be a detective," I told her. "Like my dad."

Calypso gazed at me carefully, considering her next words. "Really." She chuckled. "I could see it now, Detective Jackson. Saving the world every case at a time."

I smiled. "I don't know, I've just always found a good mystery to be interesting. I love reading them. I love solving mysteries. They intrigue me. The idea of an adventure."

She looked at me, like she wanted to ask me something. "What happened to your dad?"

I bit my lip and stared at her as a wave of sadness enveloped me. "He disappeared on my birthday. He was supposed to be at work but he didn't go today. It was like he just vanished off the face of the earth. No note, no nothing. He was just gone. We spent months searching him but nothing came up. I don't want to believe that he left us… but I guess... " For some reason my words were failing me.

"Oh Percy… I'm so sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Silence lingered between us as we lay in each other's arms. My cell phone chimed in. I glimpsed at the caller ID. It was Mum.

"Hello." I said into the phone, as soon as I answered it.

"Percy," her voice sounded strained. "I need you back home." She wheezed. "Now."

"Mum?" I questioned, growing rapidly concerned. "Mom! What's wrong?"

"Just…" She took a deep breath. "Come… home,"

I turned to Calypso, who gave me a concerned look. And then I was off. I raced to the house, leaving her. _Mum, please be okay! I can't lose you too!_

I rushed up the steps and grabbed the key out of my pocket. I fumbled to get the key into the lock. _Come on, come on!_

Once the door was open I sprinted into the living room. I gasped when I saw her laying on the floor, with a spilled coffee mug beside her.

"Mum!" I cried, as I rushed to her side. "Mum, what happened?"

"I think I contracted something." She managed to get out. "An infection, or a disease, something." She stopped to cough and grabbed my arm. "I feel like my throat is contracting. Please take me to the hospital."

Even through all the obvious pain, she was still acting calm. "Mum, you're not gonna die, are you?" I hadn't even realized I was crying until I heard myself speak.

She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "I'll be fine." She reassured me.

I turned to Calypso and saw that she had the phone in her hand and was on the phone with 911.

She gave me a look of reassurance as she continued talking to the ER.

 _Mum said she would be fine._

 _I really hoped she was right_

 _Because I couldn't lose another parent._

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I had so much fun writing this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Piper's p.o.v.**

My eyes widened as I stood in front of Annabeth Chase. _Shit shit shit shit! I'm caught. What do I do? What do I say! Damit!_

"God Annabeth, you scared me." I told her, placing my hand on my heart.

"I said, what are you doing here!" She glared at me, staring into my eyes.

"Looking for the bathroom. What else would I be doing?" I lied.

Annabeth gave me a skeptical look. "But I told you to go down the hall upstairs. Why are you down here?"

My eyes widened as I put on a shocked expression. "You did. Really. Wow, I must've heard you wrong."

She frowned. "But why was the-"

 _Bing!_

Annabeth's phone started to ring. She diverted her eyes from me to her phone. She answered it, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Percy, what do you want?"

I watched as Annabeth listened in on the phone. Suddenly, that annoyance was replaced with concern and fear. _What's going on?_

"Is she going to be okay… Okay I understand. I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and turned around. She ran to the closet and grabbed her coat. "Hey Piper, I gotta go okay. The finished projects in my room. I'll bring it to school tomorrow. Bye." And with that she was out of the door.

 _Well… that happened. Thank god, she didn't search my bag. Alright Piper, let's get out of here._

 **Annabeth's p.o.v.**

After Percy's alarming call, I rushed to the hospital. He and Calypso were waiting patiently in the waiting room. There was obvious evidence that Percy had been crying. _Oh Percy… why are you cursed with so much pain._

Percy looked up at me, as his sea-green eyes sparked with relief. He lifted himself from his seat and rushed towards me, throwing his arms around my neck and burying his face into my shoulder, whimpering to himself. My eyes widened. _What is he doing? No one has ever hugged me like that or shown me this type of affection before. What do I do?_

I took a deep breath and did what they did in the books I read. I rubbed his back in small circles. "It's okay," I told him. "It's gonna be okay,"

Percy continued to cry into my shoulder. I stole a quick glance at Calypso. She looked a little hurt. When our eyes met, she quickly turned away and started to stare into space. "What happened?" I murmured in his ear.

He clutched onto me even tighter. "I don't know. I thought she just had a little cold but then she…,"

My hands trailed up the back to his head and I let my fingers get trapped in his messy hair. "It's okay," I reassured him. "She's gonna pull through. I know it."

Percy pulled away from the hug and stared up at me with bloodshot red eyes. "Yeah," he sniffled, "She will. Thanks."

I gave him a slight nod and helped him to his seat just in case he decided to break down again. We all sat in silence. I stole a look Calypso and shook my head in annoyance. _I don't know much about her but I just don't like her. I mean how can you just sit there while your boyfriend's mom is in the emergency room. What does Percy see in her?_

"Percy!" I heard a voice call. I looked up. _I knew that voice anywhere._

Philip yelling Percy's name from across the hall. He was in a conversation with the woman at the reception desk.

Philip sent the woman at the desk a glare and rushed over to Percy. "Percy, she won't let me see Sally," Philip cried. Percy stood up from his seat as his jaw tightened.

The woman got up and ran after Philip. "Listen sir, I'm sorry but only immediate family is allowed to see the patient. And there is no record of you being immediate family to the patient."

Percy eyes grew cold and unfriendly. "You heard the lady. Only _immediate family_ is allowed. And as far as I'm concerned, you are _not or will you ever be_ related to me or my mother," Percy shot daggers at Philip.

My eyes widened. _I've never heard Percy be so cold… so cruel._ I turned to Calypso. Her mouth was hanging open in shock. Apparently I wasn't the only one shocked by Percy.

Philip's face fell. "Percy please," Tears started to form in Philip's eyes. _I almost_ _started to feel bad for Philip. Then I remembered that look on his face earlier in Mental Hospital. It disgusted me._ "I know we've had our differences in the past but don't you think that Sally-,"

"Shut up," Percy snapped as he cut Philip off. "Now, get out." Percy pointed to the door and turned his back on Philip, coming to sit back down.

I turned around and sat back down and watched Philip's shoulders slumped as he walked away, in the face of defeat. _He's such a good actor. I wonder if he really does? It just doesn't make any sense. It can't be a coincidence that Philip met and started dating the wife of the boy that he used to live with. So is his love for Sally real? Or…?_

 _I couldn't deal with this right now. I had to focus on Percy._ I turned to Percy and watched him, leaning on Calypso's shoulder. I took a deep breath and waited.

 **Calypso's p.o.v.**

As the late hours of the night trickled by, Percy cried so much that he wore himself out and fell asleep on my shoulder. Annabeth had to leave. Athena had called her and spent most of the night yelling at her for being out so late. _I don't think she likes me. I mean there's like this silent tension between us that I just can't ignore._

It was minutes past midnight when the doctor entered the waiting room, wearing an expression that was too unreadable to hold good news. I shook Percy's shoulder to wake him up, and he made soft groans in response.

I tapped him again. "Percy, the doctor's here."

He tapped out of his slumber almost immediately, and jumped to his feet. _I would be lying if I didn't miss the feeling of his head on my shoulder._ I turned my attention to the doctor that stood in front of me.

"Is she okay," were Percy's first words.

The doctor smiled at him. "Yes, Percy, your mother is fine. She contracted a case of pneumonia. The reason why Sally was so susceptible to the disease, however, is because her immune system is very weak."

Percy folded his arms in disapproval. "How? She never gets sick. She fights the cold like a superhero."

The doctor looked past me, then sighed when his eyes returned to Percy. "Have you known that Sally has been struggling with insomnia?"

"Insomnia?" Percy questioned. "What, you mean she's not sleeping. Why wouldn't she be sleeping?"

"I was hoping you would tell us that Percy," he said. "But whatever the case, I have referred her to a specialist who should be able to help her. Until then, she needs all the rest she can get. This means taking off work."

Percy nodded his head slightly, and looked up at the doctor eagerly. "C-can I see her?"

"Yes, you may. She needs rest though, so I'm afraid you won't be able to stay for long." The doctor flashed him a smile and led him out of the waiting room into an unknown hallway.

Well, thank God for that. I didn't want to imagine how Percy would react if something tragic happened to her. But even if something of that nature happened, I would make sure I would be with him every step of the way. I don't know, it had only been a few weeks and I managed to care about Percy so much.

As I waited for Percy to return, my mind drifted to something that had been bothering me for quite a while now. How Percy ran to Annabeth to cry in her arms. Why is it bugging me so much? I don't know, I just this pit in my stomach when he ran into her arms and a wave of sadness. Am I jealous of their friendship? But there's no reason to be jealous. They're just friends… right?

Mere minutes later, Percy breezed through the waiting room with a weak smile on his face.

I smiled. "How is she?"

"It was good," He nodded, " **she's** good."

"That's great,"

"Can I crash at your place tonight?" He asked with hopeful eyes. "I don't think I can be in the same house with Philip without Mum there."

I ran my hand threw my hair. "Of course you can. I'm sure Hazel wouldn't mind if you slept on the floor."

A genuinely happy smiled curved his lips and he nodded. "Thanks Calypso, you're the best!"

And for some weird reason, as we were walking out the hospital, the image of Percy running in Annabeth's arms kept appearing in my head, over and over again!

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was short and uneventful. I wasn't in the mood for drama lol. Imao love all of ur guz comments... makes me laugh sm and really makes my day. I hope your enjoying your Christmas Break! luv u guzzzz byeeeeeeeee**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Nico's p.o.v.**

 _Ugh, why is life so unfair. I actually thought that Will wanted to be my friend. All he wanted to do was steal my poem so he could turn it into a song._

I shook my head in annoyance as I walked to my locker. I felt a slight pain on my shoulder as someone bumped into me.

I scowled in annoyance as the guy turned his head and called back "Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my locker. _God, I hate this stupid school! It's so annoying._

I arrived and my locker and put in the combination. I turned my head and saw Jason walking. He smiled at me and waved. I nodded at him. _Jason was a guy that I didn't quite get. I'd spent some time in his mind, and despite the smile that Jason puts on his face every day, he is really conflicted in his mind. He has trusting issues and he's dealing with a new sister and it's driving him crazy. I really did like him. He was genuinely nice to me. But I can't get too close to him. I don't want to put anyone else in danger. Not after what happened last time._

I put my stuff in my locker and took my notebook out of it and put it in my bag. I grabbed the locker door and closed it.

Will Solace stood right there in front of me. I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

His mouth hung a little bit open as I walked away from him. "Nico, wait," he called, as he ran after me. Will stood in front of me, walking backward. Every single minute, he turned to make sure no one was behind him. "You didn't give me a chance to explain, yesterday,"

I shook my head in disappointment. "There's nothing to explain. You have your song. Now, you can leave me alone!"

Will's eyes widened. "I never meant to steal your poem. I was just trying to make you feel better. Look at life in a different way. I took your sad and depressing poem and made it into a song that could make you happy,"

Will stopped walking backward and appeared by my side. "Well, it clearly didn't make me happy," I said, in a skeptical tone.

"Listen I'm sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my intention. All I wanted to do was tell you that you are good enough! That you're not better off dead, because I care about you," Will explained, his eyes pleading for me to understand. We turned into the next hallway. I stared into his eyes, my walls slowly broke down. Then I stopped walking and stood in front of Will and stared at him, intensely.

" _Why can't he understand that I had good intentions. That I really do care about him and that I don't want him to die!"_

My eyes widened as realization hit me. "I believe you."

Will lit up. "Wait, you do!"

I nodded. _He's so weird._ We arrived at the classroom. We walked inside and took our seats.

He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. "Do you have any more poems that I could take a look at?"

"Yeah," I took out my poem notebook and handed it to him. He took it and started reading.

"Wow, these are really good," Will praised me. And for the first time, in a long time, I felt a smile threaten to make itself known, but I tried my best to keep it at bay.

"You know, you look cute when you smile," Will told me, staring into my cold black eyes. I blushed a little.

 _Wow, who knew being happy and having someone to talk to felt so good._

 **Percy's p.o.v.**

I frowned in disgust as I walked to Philip's office. He had just called me down to his office in the middle of History class.

 _What does he want with me? He's probably gonna be so mad at me for refusing to let him see Mum, yesterday. If Mum knew that Philip knew my dad when he was younger, she would surely know that he has something to do with my dad's disappearance._

 _But I can't tell her. Not yet, at least. I have to figure out what Philip knows and what he has to do with my dad's disappearance first._

I walked into Philip's office. Philip was sitting in his office, his eyes glued to the computer screen, his face expressionless. I scowled at him. "What do you want?"

Philip looked up from the computer screen and stared at me with pleading eyes. "I just wanted to see how Sally was doing," He almost looked concerned about her. But I wasn't fooled. I knew who he was and that he was a good actor.

"Honestly, that is none of your business!" I snapped, as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, Phillip's calm and composed demeanor slowly changed and his face

contorted in all- consuming anger. His nostrils flared, his eyes flashing and closing into slits. He stood up and pointed his finger at me, shaking rapidly in anger. "Listen boy! I've taken your rude comments and your crap for far too long! I deserve some respect! You should remember who is paying your mother's hospital bills and insurance! ME! So before you go on and on about me not being apart of your family, you should remember who let's you live in the giant mansion, who let's you go to this goddamn school and who pays for all it! ME! You and your mother could still be living in that crappy apartment! But because of me, you are living _here_ with all of this! So I suggest that you learn your place!"

I shrunk back, my eyes bulging wide as fear coursed through my skin, infiltrating my bones. _I'd never seen him so angry before. He was usually so calm, so composed._ I slowly backed away, my eyes never leaving Philip and nodded.

"Yes sir," I said, my voice quivering. Philip took a deep breath and sat back down.

"On your way out grab the stack of papers on the shelf and give it to Athena," He told me pointing to the shelf in the far right of the office. I nodded, and then walked over to the shelf and grabbed the papers on the shelf. I picked them up and turned my head.

 _Oh my gosh! It's… it's… it's…_

There on the shelf behind the shelf stood a stuffed raven, it's black eyes staring daggers at me. _It's the raven. The raven from the clue!_

 **Ricky's po.v.**

Wow, I'm back! It's been 4 years but I'm finally back. I wonder what's it's like. Now that the Greeks and Romans have come together, how have things changed? What if I see her? It's been four years since I've seen that bright smile on her face. 4 years since I've heard her sweet laugh. 4 years since the day she broke my heart and destroyed me.

But as much as I didn't want to admit it, she was the only one my mind. The girl I fell in love with. The girl who didn't love me back.

But for the first time in four years, I lick my lips and say her name.

"Piper,"

 **A/N**

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Hey guys sorry, this is such a short chapter but I've been really busy…**

 **btw special shoutout to** **156203** **0! Dude, your comments make me laugh so much! You are hilarious and thanks for reading**

 **I'm glad all of you are following my story and reading them makes my day and motivates me to write!**


End file.
